


On Another's Sorrow

by whisperingopal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Convoluted like holy hell sorry, Coping with Grief, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Free Indirect Speech, Humor, Melodrama, Novel Only Characters, Original Character - Freeform, POV shifts, Portals how do they work, Reader-Insert, Romance, attempted humor lol, possible branching narrative, pov rule break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingopal/pseuds/whisperingopal
Summary: A direct sequel to my previous fic, 'The Garden of Love.'FEATURING DANTE FROM THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES!Life moves on either with or without you. Two years have passed since the loss of your beloved poet. A lot has changed since then, but your feelings? They have not. Question is, will this love prove to be a lifeline--or a tether? Meanwhile, a storm quietly brews on the horizon; a dark chain of events inadvertently set in motion by Vergil. An object in motion stays in motion-- will the dark slayer be able to stop it? The path to redemption never was easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrestled on whether I wanted to make a sequel or not but I had some ideas that wouldn't leave me alone so... here I am. lol Fair warning that I started writing this under the title of 'The Garden of Love II: Electric Boogaloo' if that gives you any idea of what kind of quality to expect. I also just wanted to mention that I am uncertain of how frequently I will be able to update; I am a slow writer tbh. Please excuse my crappy formatting, I still have no clue what I'm doing.

Grief has a way of taking on a life of its own. The first night you spent from your ill-fated lover wasn’t the worst—that was yet to come— but it was bad. Really bad. Collapsed upon the floor of Vergil’s small study still clinging to his book of poems, you cried until your eyes swelled nearly shut; so puffy and red they resembled two closed newborn’s fists. Without meaning to, you fell asleep on the carpeted floor still sobbing.

You awoke the next morning aching and sore all over. Your head pounded with an excruciating headache and your eyes stung with residual tears—gritty and feeling like particles of glass. With some difficulty, you managed to stand up. Your throat was as dry as parchment and your tongue a sticky, withered slab. It went without saying that you needed water. After carefully re-shelving Vergil’s beloved boyhood tome, you stumbled out of the study and into the large foyer. The area immediately in front of you, you assumed, served as a parlor; outlines of a couch, chair, and coffee table clearly distinguishable even under their blankets of starchy white cloth. Not helpful at the moment. The far side of the foyer narrowed into a short hallway and you set your sights there, figuring it would be your best bet. 

Your footsteps made nary a sound as you made your way forward, your footfalls muted by the ornate indigo runner that lined the hardwood floor. Three doors awaited you at the end of the hallway. The door directly in front of you clearly led outdoors; part of a covered back porch visible from the door’s decorative windows. The hallway angled briefly to the right and another door stood there. A quick peek inside showed you it was a bedroom—not what you were looking for—leaving only the door to your left. You opened it and stepped inside what was decidedly the dining room; the wooden oval table and corresponding chairs leaving little question. Promising. It didn’t take you long to find the kitchen, attached in its own self-contained area. Bracing yourself for disappointment, you reached out and turned the sink’s handle and after a couple of misgiving sputters, you were blessed with a steady stream of water—clear and cold with the rich mineral tang of good quality well water. V had been correct in assuming there’d still be water. V... Your chest tightened and tears prickled in the back of your swollen eyes at the thought of him. It was now June 13th. V was likely still alive. For now. Three days. Three whole days you would miss out on spending with the poet—that was like an eternity while in the midst of all the chaos happening within Red Grave City. Maybe something could’ve changed in that time; something that could’ve have altered the dark haired conjuror’s fate. Maybe... You shook your head, banishing the thoughts. Why torture yourself? You stepped back into the hallway and into the foyer. You needed a distraction. 

There was one last room within the vestibule that you hadn’t explored yet. The remaining room stood to the left of the study and you opened the door to find a small, half bath. A full bathroom, you guessed, must be located off the bedroom. Curious, you flipped the light switch and a yellow glow filled the room. You briefly considered how that would even be possible when you remembered spotting solar panels along the slant of the roof as Jeffery first drove you up to the house. Right again, V. Sheesh, Vergil must have been loaded. 

You returned next to the bedroom, tentatively crossing the threshold feeling every bit an intruder. This room’s furnishings were swathed in white sheets as well; one by one you removed them, the room slowly unveiling itself to you. An antique looking cheval mirror stood against the wall to the left, a carved wooden chest of drawers sat to its right. A queen-sized bed in a four post frame adorned the middle of the room topped with a thick duvet, its cover decorated in blue and gold damask. Golden panne velvet drapery lined the wall to the left of the bed masking a set of glass double doors that led out to the back porch. For someone who proclaimed to detest humanity, he sure seemed to care for their finery. You imagined V amongst such fancy things and smiled; he always did give off a certain air of sophistication. Your heart twisted painfully in your chest. Such a refined room held little charm to you right now. You’d easily rather be sleeping on couches, benches—hell—the _floor_ if it meant you could spend one more night in the tattooed arms of your lover. A tear spilled down your cheek and you sniffled, wiping it away with a shuttering breath. 

You opened up the closet to find it spacious but surprisingly bare save for the medium sized metal combination safe that stood on the floor. V had tried to mention something about the safe but you hadn’t let him. Truth be told, regardless of what awaited inside the confines of the safe, it mattered very little you. You refused to take his money. You had a little bit of cash left in your bank account if you needed anything; Red Grave City’s destruction would have little bearing on your money, branch banking and all that. You were sure you would be fine financially until you got back to... whatever you were supposed to do with your life now. You shook your head with a sigh. In any case, opening the safe gave you something to do for the time being. 

You outstretched your arm, your dark markings swirling to life as you summoned Phantom into the room behind you. The large arachnid stood about the same size as a Shetland pony. Wiry, obsidian hairs bristled his body interlaced with thick striping—orange and flowing like lava. He looked at you for a second, his eight glowing, purple eyes unblinking.

“You look like shit.”

Ah, Phantom— ever the blunt speaker. You gave him a humorless smile. 

“V mentioned something about you being able to get in... Vergil’s safe.” It was the first time you had spoken that man’s name aloud. Vergil. It left a sour note on your tongue, strange and taboo.

“Bah! So _that’s_ what you wanted, is it?” The spider grumbled to himself before continuing,” Well, that’s easy. It’s a four number code; the birth date of that frilly poet V was always quoting— you know the one.” You smiled sadly to yourself; William Blake’s birthday. Perhaps too obvious a choice for those who had known the summoner but for Vergil... you knew his love of Blake was something he likely kept close to his heart, hidden away like an embarrassing secret. 

“Thank you, Phantom.”

“Meh.”

You walked back into the closet and input the combination: 11-28-17-57. You had read the date in V’s book during that first evening in the library and remembered it with relative ease; every detail of those moments spent with your lover in that book-filled aisle seared upon your mind like a scorching brand. After a couple of fumbled attempts, you felt a clink through the dial as the locking mechanism gave way. You turned the handle and pulled, effectively opening the safe. You stood there wide eyed, hardly believing what you were seeing. 

“Holy shit,” the words left your lips almost of their own accord.

Stacks and stacks of currency sat inside the safe—more money than you’d ever seen with your own eyes. A slip of paper caught your eye and you picked it up. It was a ledger. Numbers written in a neat, flowing hand listed the impressive sum before you as 300,000 dollars. Damn. You folded the slip, preparing to return it, when you saw a faint glimmer in the back of the safe. You reached in and grabbed the item— circular and metallic in your hand. You pulled it out to be greeted by a familiar sight: a golden pocket watch encrusted with jewels. It was exactly like Gilver’s watch. You smiled fondly at the piece, wondering what the story behind it was before putting it back and locking the safe. 

“Phantom, there was 300 grand in there. Like, how?” You were truly perplexed.

“A sharp sword and loose morals go a long way.”

“Right...” Maybe you were better off not knowing. 

“Is that all you needed?” The spider asked. He seemed grumpier than usual. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“Good.” And with that he was gone, your faded tattoos dark once more.

********************

The full-sized bath was indeed a room connected to the bedroom. It was a room of pure white, elegant in its simplicity; the bear clawed tub being the main draw of the room. Impulsively you tore out of your clothes and got in, warm water quickly enveloping you in its warm caress. When you closed your eyes, you could almost imagine that V was in there with you; could still feel his long slender fingers massaging your scalp. The memory was bittersweet but made you smile none the less. You left the bathroom still somber but in better spirits, the aches in your body from your night on the floor all but gone. You fetched your bag and dug through it for some clothes only to bunch your nose up at the smell. There was a small washer and dryer in the bathroom; you’d be using it sooner rather than later. That’s when you saw it. Innocuously hanging off one of your shirts was a single strand of hair—long and so white it was practically translucent; V’s. Just like that you fell apart all over again.

The following day you walked into town. Though grief still clung to you like a wet t-shirt, your body was crying out for sustenance—you hadn’t eaten for days now. The mid-June air was slightly humid and warm; the clouds gray and heavy with the promise of rain sometime during the course of the day. It felt good to walk, to have a goal; to just focus on putting one foot in front of the other. It only took about 40 minutes to reach the small town of Aporia. It was nothing special; small and unassuming. Nobody paid you any mind as you located a small grocery and loaded up on as much food as you could comfortably carry. The rain was torrential on your way back. You couldn’t muster up the strength to care.

*******************

June 15th was finally here. You spent the day an anxious ball of energy as you bounded around the house removing the sheets from the various pieces of furniture simply to give yourself something—anything— to occupy your mind. Although you had told yourself you wouldn’t expect a miracle—wouldn’t begin to even hope for one—more often than not you found your head turning towards the door, expectant. Eventually, you sat upon the now uncovered Victorian sofa feeling half insane as you securely held V’s silvery strand in the palm of your hand. When you found the hair on your shirt that day, you had carefully balled up your top and put it back in your bag. You just couldn’t seem to let it go. Then it happened. It was very nearly 3’o’clock when the strand disappeared before your very eyes—just like that. Gone. V was gone. You barely made it to the toilet in time as the contents of your stomach projected from your body. Your proceeding cries were so tortured they sounded subhuman.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week flew by in a hurricane of emotion. Some days were better than others but every day the tears came without fail one way or another. There were days where you could scarcely face to leave Vergil’s bed, sleeping away the day in blissful oblivion; while others you couldn’t seem to stop moving—whether it be walking in to town to shop or keeping up with your training with Phantom in the backyard. You knew one thing with absolute certainty: you couldn’t go back to how you lived before.

One day, you had gotten out your cellphone for the first time in over a month. Various news sources reported that the Qliphoth had mysteriously fallen early in the evening on June 15th and that plans to rebuild were already being laid; an effort that would take years if not decades. Then you made the mistake of checking out social media. Initially, the Qliphoth and its destruction was a huge topic of discussion but in no time flat people had more or less moved on, filling their feeds with the trivial and mundane. Your family, apparently, was off vacationing somewhere. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that people were moving on so quickly; everyone is entitled to their own ways of processing trauma and grief. You just couldn’t bounce back that easily. Despite their seeming indifference to your well-being, more than once you thought about reaching out to someone about what had happened to you but what would you even say?

‘Hey! Long time no chat! Survived ground zero of the apocalypse and I met someone there to boot! I think he might’ve been ‘The One’ but he’s gone now, likely dead. But it all evens out because I share my body with a giant spider now!’

You abandoned the idea all together. They would never really understand and why burden anyone with your problems when they had their share of their own?

*************  
One morning, you awoke to the sound of knocking at the front door. You got out of bed and shrugged on a sweater; a massive cold front blew in the other day ushering in an unseasonably frigid start to summer. You were puzzled. Who could possibly be visiting you? You padded down the hallway, your eyes still heavy with sleep and answered the door. There stood Jeffery Turner, The Occult Times journalist.

“Told you I’d be back to see you!” His brown eyes crinkled as he grinned.

“Right, you did say that,” you rubbed a hand over your face to mask your embarrassment; “I kind of forgot to tell you the truth.”

He shrugged.

“Understandable.”

Your lips twitched in a hint of a smile. It really was kind of him to make good on his word. You took a minute to really look at the man. His short blond hair was styled and gelled into place and well groomed facial hair stubbled his face. He wore a light blue button-up layered with a dark blue sweater and tie along with khaki chinos and a pair of dark brown oxfords.

“You’re looking well, Jeffery.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled, “You look...” He trailed off, his forehead lining with concern.

“Like crap?” You offered with a wry smile.

“I was going to say ‘unwell’ but…”

You gave a short laugh.

“Listen,” he continued, “if you’re free I’d actually like you come up to the office with me. It’s a bit of a drive but, I have something to show you that I think may be worth your time.”

“Oh? Are you working on something?” You questioned.

Jeffery’s dark eyes twinkled.  
“Something like that.”

You looked to the ground, considering the offer. Getting out of the house and going somewhere new appealed to you—at least today it did. Besides, Jeffery’s company wasn’t exactly unwelcome; he had a comforting presence and an easy camaraderie had formed between the two of you during your time together in Red Grave City; just two ordinary folks thrown into extraordinary circumstances. Plus, it would be nice to be around someone other than Phantom; someone who knew V.

“All right, I’ll go,” you said with a small smile.

“Great!”

“Mind if I do something about all this first?” You waved your hands up and down in a gesture over yourself.

“Oh! By all means!” He failed to hide an expression of relief. You laughed and invited him inside, promising not to take too long.

*************  
In less than a half an hour the two of you were on the road, traveling in Jeffery’s black SUV. Your stomach dropped at the sight of it but you willed the feeling away; that was one memory you refused to relive. Jeffery turned on the heater, chasing away the odd morning chill. He flashed you a smile.

“Summer, am I right?”

It was a considerable drive to the Occult Times office but you scarcely felt the hours as they ticked away—Jeffery’s knack for conversation and easy demeanor once again proving him to be a favorable companion. He was probably well suited for his chosen career. When you finally reached your destination and got out of the car, you found yourself lingering back; uncertain and shy. Jeffery approached you and gave your shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine,okay?” his voice was a calm and gentle tone one might take with a frightened animal, “All you need to do is come in and take a seat. That’s it. Maybe read the article I wrote and check out the pictures I developed—but!—only if you are interested. Absolutely no pressure.”

You looked up into his earnest brown eyes and nodded. In you went.

An empty office building greeted you when you walked inside. You raised a brow at the journalist.

“Where is everyone?”

“Home, most likely,” he gave a sheepish grin, “it’s a Sunday.”

Your face colored a bit.

“Oh.”

He led you into an impressive looking office; the room was rather large but still small enough to feel personal, intimate.

“Is this your office, Jeffery?”

He laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

“God, no! My _cubicle_ is out there. This is my boss’s office— just borrowing this room for our purposes.”

You sat down on a wooden chair in in front of a handsome cherry oak desk.

“Can I get you a drink? Water? Scotch maybe?” the man offered.

You cocked a brow at him.  
“Look at you! Using your boss’s office, getting into their scotch!”

His shoulders shook with laughter.  
“Fortune favors the bold as they say. Besides, I’m due for a raise,” he shrugged in an exaggerated manner. You gave a laugh and politely declined his offer.

Wordlessly, he placed a manila folder on the desk and slid it towards you. You locked eyes with him before slowly opening it. You were nearly overcome in a squall of emotion. The first photo was of Griffon, his radiant blue plumage captured in striking color, his peculiar amber eyes fixed in a “smize” that would give Tyra Banks a run for her money. You choked out a noise that was both a sob and a laugh. The next photo showed Phantom looking surprisingly intimidating with his scorpion tail poised for attack. Another showed Phantom with Griffon cheekily spreading his wings in front of the spider to block him from view. The forth picture was of Shadow caught mid phase, its face the very portrait of disapproval. You smiled; it perfectly demonstrated the big cat’s aloof personality. Your breath caught in your chest as you shuffled to the next photo, hands trembling. It was V. It was a close up photo taken from behind; it afforded only the slightest hint of his profile but the soft wave of his raven locks and the dark whorls of the markings on his biceps set your heart a flutter. There were a few more pictures of the familiars after that, mainly in the thick of battle—one of Nightmare captured as it readied to pick up Jeffery. Yet another of V high in the air, encircled by his spectral canes. Then came the very first photo Jeffery had snapped of your little group; You and V engaged in a passionate kiss as you pulled him in by the lapels of his black leather coat, Red Grave City’s crumbling buildings wrapped with thorny roots and the ruined roadways serving as a dramatic backdrop. Your sinuses burned as tears collected in your eyes. There was one photo remaining and when you flipped to it you nearly broke down. It was a portrait photo of V. Every detail of his face was so perfectly encapsulated it was almost as though he were standing before you in the flesh. His black hair fell in subtle waves around the deep hollows of his cheeks, full dark brows and sweeping eyelashes framed eyes as green as a forest of pines. The voluminous pink bloom of his lips curved upwards in a tender smile. Your tears fell onto the folder with an audible spatter.

“He asked me to take that photo for you, you know,” the blond handed you a box of tissues as he spoke, clearly anticipating your reaction to his work,”I agreed, naturally. So, I held up my camera and spoke with him a bit. Asked him how you met and such. Then I asked him just to talk about you—what kind of person you were, things he liked about you; anything that came to his mind. He had so many things to say about you—I never realized he could be so talkative! So that’s when I took the photo: as he spoke of you. V truly loved you,_______. It was as clear as day.”

You let yourself cry for a minute as you looked upon the visage of your lost lover. Collecting yourself, you wiped your eyes and nose with balled up tissue.

“Thank you, Jeffery. For telling me that—for all of this,” you thanked him sincerely.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he replied with a bit of a smile.

From the main part of the building a chime resounded alerting the pair of you that the front door had been opened. Jeffery pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch.

“Ah, right on time.” Noticing the quizzical look you must have been giving him, he continued,”I’ve asked a few people who were in Red Grave to come in and speak to me. I’d love it if you’d sit in and listen.”

You nodded uncertainly.

“Sure, I’ll just sit over there,” you gestured to a chair that was against the wall, out of the way.

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Flashing you a quick grin, Jeffery made his way out the door, closing it behind him as he left.

You carefully put the photos back into the folder on the desk and changed seats. You fidgeted a bit suddenly feeling self-conscious and hyper-aware of your hands, unsure what to do with them. You finally settled on folding them in your lap when Jeffery returned, ushering in a woman around his age.

“All right, Shannon, take a seat right here,” the journalist addressed the woman kindly and professionally as he took a seat at the desk across from her, “That over there is ______, my assistant, she’ll just be listening in.”

The woman glanced in your direction and gave you a brief nod in greeting that you returned in kind.

“So we spoke on the phone but I just wanted to confirm; is this the man you mentioned?” he slid the portrait photo of V towards her, “If so, mind repeating your story for me?”

The woman didn’t need to look long before answering.

“Yes, that’s him all right. You don’t forget a face like that any time soon,” she laughed softly before continuing, “He saved me, but more importantly he saved Sara, my little girl. Things were starting to get really bad and we were packing up our van about to leave when Sara comes out of the house with our pet cat in her hands instead of the carrier. I knew exactly what was going to happen and it did: the cat got spooked, wrenched out of her arms and ran away. What I didn’t count on was Sara immediately running after it. I turned around for a second to put the box in my arms down and she was already halfway down the street. By the time I reached her, Sara was scaling a tree after the cat and these giant bugs are just all around. I had no idea what to do. I remember that I started crying and then, this big blue bird and panther thing just show up. I’m about to have a heart attack when this man—that man— strolls up and orders the animals to attack the bugs! So they do and then the man uses his cane to finish them all off like nothing. The bird tries to get Sara and the cat out of the tree but she’s terrified, the cat’s terrified—hissing away— and so the man climbs the tree and gets them himself! I was so dumbfounded when he placed Sara in my arms I barely managed to say ‘Thank you’. He asked if I had things handled from there and I nodded and that was that. I owe him more than I can ever repay!”

Jeffery and Shannon exchanged a few more words before he thanked her and escorted her from the office only to return with yet another stranger who recounted a tale about V.

This went on for a while until you saw about 12 people in all. Sometimes they came in pairs or small groups of three. They were all different ages and from various walks of life but they all had one thing in common: V, Griffon, Shadow and sometimes Nightmare had been instrumental in their survival from Red Grave City. You were flooded with pride at the good deeds of the lost poet. You wished more than anything that he could have been there to see the good he had done; you knew he had always been in doubt of himself in that regard.

“I know we just sat through a lot but there are two more people that I am particularly eager for you to listen to if you’re up for it,” Jeffery smiled kindly as he awaited your answer.

You smiled at the journalist as you dabbed at your wet eyes with tissue.

“Of course.”

Jeffery grinned ear to ear as he got up and crossed the office and opened the door.

“If you’re ready, come on in!” Jeffery moved his hand in a beckoning gesture at the unseen pair.

“You know, you’re lucky I’m a nice guy, Turner! It was a helluva commute to here from Fortuna!”

The unseen man’s voice was both roguish and boyish all at once— familiar.

“Aw, can it! S’not like you were the one drivin’!” A woman chimed in as she chided the man with a heavy southern drawl.

You had only heard their voices once over a payphone but it was unmistakably Nero and Nico— you were meeting them at long last. You had often wondered about V’s mysterious comrade, a man professed to be stronger than V by the conjuror himself. Nothing could have prepared you for the sight of the man that walked through the door.

It was immediately obvious that Nero was the progeny of Sparda; if his shortly cropped silvery white locks weren’t proof enough, oddly enough you could sense it, his aura resonating within your very core like a punch to the gut. Strange. V had neglected to mention that Nero was a relative. With eyes like aquamarine, a strong jaw, and boyishly good looks, Nero looked more like he could be an idol adorning the posters that lined teenaged girls walls rather than a powerful demon hunter. He wore a dark blue jacket with silver buckles over a red sweater and white t-shirt, all fashionably tattered—whether by accident or design you were uncertain. Black trousers, combat boots, and a single fingerless glove completed his slightly punkish look.

Nico followed in behind him. She was an attractive woman although her beauty was what some may consider “unpolished.” Her hair was a thick tumbling mane of dark waves that was swept back from her face with a headband save for a lone strand in front. Her honey brown eyes were framed with red glasses and a smattering of freckles kissed her cheeks. Despite the cold she wore jean shorts and a white sleeveless crop top underneath a cropped yellow vest. Her olive skin acted as a canvas for the varied assortment of tattoos on her body. Her fingernails were cutely manicured and a pair of brown cowboy boots fitted her feet. She had on a very full tool belt that jangled every time she took a step.

“Long time no see! I can’t say how much I appreciate you coming down here, you two!” Jeffery motioned towards you, “This is _____. _____, this is—“

“Nero and Nico,” you smiled, “I overheard you speaking with V on the phone once.”

“_______ was in Red Grave City for nearly a month,” Jeffery explained, “She, uh, knew V.”

“Is that right?” Nero sneered a bit as he took a seat in front of the desk.

Nico opted to stand, idly looking through the photos in the Manila envelope as she leaned over the desk. Nero addressed you as he leaned back in his chair,

“Hate to break it to you, but I don’t think anyone really knew V.”

You didn’t like the tone Nero was using when he spoke about your former lover.

“Really?” You challenged, “I would say I knew him pretty well.”

Nero snorted.

“Trust me on this, you didn’t. V was a liar at worst and a manipulator at best. It’s ha— Ouch! Nico! What the fuck!”

Nero held his shin where Nico had swiftly kicked him as he shot her the dirtiest of glares.

“Would you shut yer trap for five seconds and take a look at this,” she pointed to the picture of you and V kissing, “And look! You’ve gone and made her cry!”

Nico was right. You couldn’t stop the hot tears of anger that spilled down your cheeks. Nero’s blue eyes widened in something close to horror, his brows knitting together to form an expression that made him look like a guilty child.

“I-I’m sorry!”Nero’s manner was completely changed, his earlier bravado abandoned, “Please don’t cry, _____. I didn’t realize that you two were... uh....”

“Fuckin’?”

“Nico!” Nero sprang to his feet, his face beet red with embarrassment, “Don’t talk about my father like that!”

It was your turn to spring to your feet.

“Father?” You could scarcely believe your ears.

“Uh, sort of? It’s complicated...”

“Could it be that you’re... Vergil’s son?” You offered a bit shyly.

Nero’s expression shifted to one more serious as he considered you with those blue eyes.

“Yeah... you’re right. I think we need to talk. Maybe we could fill each other in on what we know.”

************  
You told Nero and Nico everything from start to finish. When you rolled up your sleeves to show them your odd tattoos Nero’s brow furrowed.

“Those look exactly like V’s all right. Not that I didn’t believe you before but... there’s no faking that,” he shook his head before rubbing the back of it, “I can’t believe he dumped all of that on you... how selfish.”

“Nero... that’s not fair. It was a shitty situation; no choice was a good one but it was ultimately up to me. I made the call to take on Phantom. V respected me enough to honor that decision.”

“Yeah... Yeah, you’re right,” Nero let out breath before smiling a lopsided grin, “Guess it’s our turn for show and tell.”

You listened with an eager patience as Nero and Nico recalled their version of events. There was a lot to unpack. Apparently, Jeffery had been the one to introduce Nero and Nico. Nico was a weapon smith by trade, although she insisted she was a real artiste and visionary. Nico had been living with Nero and his girlfriend, Kyrie, for over a year before disaster struck Red Grave. A dying Vergil had cut off Nero’s demonic arm to retrieve the Yamato that had been residing inside it, effectively hospitalizing Nero.

“That didn’t stop V from flyin’ in on Morrison’s helicopter to spring me out to fight Urizen one-armed. He climbed right in through my room’s window! Scared the shit out of me!”

You chuckled at the mental image; an appropriately dramatic action for the theatrical V. Nero went on to explain that V and himself were no match for Urizen and begrudgingly retreated while Dante held him off. V opted to stay behind in Red Grave City while Nero went back to Fortuna with Nico to come up with a way to help Nero fight despite the loss of his limb.

“So that’s what you were doing during that month,” you nodded to yourself, “that makes sense.”

“Guess we know what V was into during that time,” Nico gave a cheeky smile, “Literally.”

You and Nero both blushed brightly. Nero kicked Nico who had finally decided to sit beside him.

“Ow, you bitch!” Nico was smiling despite her crass words,”I can’t help myself when you both get as red as tomaters! Yer too cute!”

She gave Nero’s cheeks a pinch, and he brushed her hands away with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. Just show her the thing why don’t ya? I know you’re dying to...” Nero discretely handed Nico something from underneath his jacket.

Nico grinned.

“Thought you’d never ask! Behold, my genius!” The inventor placed a mechanical looking arm upon the desk, beaming with pride, “I call them Devil Breakers! This is but ONE model that I’ve dubbed Gerbera! Keep in mind, Nero here hadn’t lizarded back his right arm yet so it was exactly what we needed at the time! A masterpiece! I modified this one afterwards, go on! Show ‘er!”

Nero grabbed the Gerbera off the table and his right hand and forearm transfigured into particles of light as he snapped the breaker into place. He wiggled his robotic fingers in demonstration.

“Pretty sweet,huh?”

You blinked rapidly, speechless. Despite all of the strange and unusual things you had come to witness you were impressed; by all of it.

“She’s probably too freaked out by your weird lizard arm to process anything,” Nico ribbed.

“Stop calling it that, would ya? Even Kyrie has started calling it that...”

Nico just laughed boisterously.

“No, it really is amazing!” You reassured Nico, “It’s so advanced and you say you made other models as well?”

“Sure did! Equipped with different functions and abilities too!”

“Okay, show off another time Nico,”Nero teased,”Getting back on track...”

Nero explained that they had fought their way up the Qliphoth and that in the end V barely had the strength to walk, let alone fight, and that Nero had shouldered him in the final stretch to Urizen. Your stomach clenched painfully. You wished you could’ve been there for him.

“By the time we got there it was nearly over: Dante had acquired some sort of new power from the demon sword Sparda and had beat Urizen, all he needed to do was finish him off but V was insistent that he be the one to put an end to him ‘with his own hands’ as he put it,” Nero looked down, shaking his head ruefully, “I don’t know if it was his plan from the start, if we were all being played but... he lifted his cane, said a verse from a William Blake poem and then stabbed him. There was a blinding flash of light and then suddenly V was gone; Urizen was gone. Instead there stood some guy I’d never seen before... he looked kind of like Dante but more like... more like me.”

Your body trembled at Nero’s words. You couldn’t believe it. You pressed your hand against your mouth, overcome with an onslaught of emotion. Your mind raced. He wasn’t dead. Not really. He lived on in some way. Tears burned in your eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Vergil...” his name passed your lips scarcely more than a whisper.

“Yeah...”

You fought off the urge to ask a hundred questions.

“So... what happened then?”

Nero rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a second before answering.

“Dante immediately went on the offensive; I guess there was a lot of bad blood between them that I didn’t really understand—still don’t to be honest. Vergil tried to get him to back off and fled through a portal he opened with Yamato. I tried to get Dante to chill but he wouldn’t have it. He was hell bent on getting me to back off as well and that’s when he finally told me that Vergil was my father.”

“Wow. That’s crazy.”

“Yeah. It messed with my head a bit I won’t lie. Dante went after Vergil and that’s when...” Nero paused for a second, his expression grim, “I hate to tell you this but... Griffon and them—they attacked Dante.”

Your breath hitched in your chest.

“They what? You mean... they didn’t rejoin Vergil?”

“No... they-they didn’t,” Nero closed his eyes,”they didn’t want to rejoin Vergil. They wanted him to be free from his nightmares... no matter the cost.”

“No...” tears stained your burning face once more.

“I really liked that lil’ chickee,” Nico said solemnly, “Dante felt horrible afterwards but they came at him seriously... and repeatedly. He said he thought they were tryin’ to atone in their own way.”

“I loved them all so much,” you sobbed, your sorrow outweighing any sense of embarrassment you might feel at spilling your feelings in front of strangers, “I will always love them.”

You traced the dark whorls on your left arm,

“I’m going to have to tell Phantom...”

Jeffery, who had been listening so quietly you had nearly forgotten was there, handed you a fresh box of tissues as he gave you a pat on the shoulder. You thanked him with a nod and a weak smile.

“Dante caught up with Vergil then. I think they truly were going to kill each other... I barely managed to catch up in time. If my latent demonic power hadn’t awakened then I don’t think I would have. But I managed to stop them. That’s when Dante told Vergil that I was his son. That’s right: he didn’t know either so... I don’t think V was keeping things from you,” the demon hunter rubbed the back his neck bashfully, “I still feel really bad about what I said before... you do know him, _____— probably better than anyone.”

You smiled at the man’s show of humility.

“For what it’s worth, after hearing your story and mulling over things a bit, I think I might have misjudged V as well,” Nero continued, “I don’t think he planned on reforming Vergil—not at first at least. But maybe he thought the only real way to make amends was to live on, make Vergil face everything he’d done with a clear head and maybe... he did it with you in mind,______.”

You smiled, face flushing a bit.

“Thank you, Nero. And don’t worry about what you said; water under the bridge.”

Nero went on to explain that after a clash between himself and Vergil, Dante and Vergil decided to make their way to the underworld in order to finish off the Qliphoth roots and close the opened portals leading to the human world.

“It meant they wouldn’t easily get back even with Yamato—portals can only be really closed from the side they’re opened— but portals from the human world to the demon world randomly open all the time. It’s not really a question of _if_ they’ll be back; more of _when_. At least, I like to think so...”

“Meanwhile, business is boomin’! Plenty of them ugly ass demons made it through the portals when they were open!”Nico exclaimed, sounding just a little too excited about the hordes of demons lurking around.

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Nero groaned as he rubbed his forehead, “between all the jobs we’ve been getting and the kids I barely have time to take a dump!”

Nico gave the man a disgusted look.

You studied Nero with wide eyes.

“Did you say that you have kids?” you asked, dumbfounded. It was hard to imagine the brash young man before you already being a father and even harder to picture Vergil grandfathered at such a young age.

Nero visibly blanched and waved his hands dismissively.

“No, no, no, no! I was talkin’ about the orphans that have been living with us! You see, the orphanage got severely damaged in another incident a few years back so Kyrie and I have been fostering some kids until repairs are finished— that’s all.”

Nico laughed heartily and slapped her leg.

“Oh, man, did ya see the look on his face? Looked like someone stepped on his grave!”

Fostering orphans... that was so kind.

“You know, V left me more than Vergil’s house. There’s money too—lots of it. As far as I am concerned it’s all yours; the house and money.”

“Yeah... thanks but no thanks,_____,” Nero spoke with a bit of a grimace, “Things aren’t exactly kosher between me and Vergil just yet. I don’t want to feel like I owe him anything.”

“But—“

“Save yer breath, _____. Nero’s as stubborn as a mule once he’s got his mind set on somethin’.”

“Okay,” You relented,”but I have something that belonged to your father that I think he would’ve liked you to have. It’s back at the house so if you’re ever in the neighborhood...”

“Right. I’ll definitely pay you a visit when I can,” Nero smirked,”Gotta admit, I’m curious about what kinda place my ol’ man used to call home.”

“Say, do you know of anyone who could teach me a thing or two about swords or other weapons?” You started, the idea buzzing around in your head like a bothersome fly,”the truth is, I want to get into demon hunting as well but fighting with Phantom alone would be difficult with my limitations...”

“I can’t say that I do, sorry,” Nero looked genuinely apologetic, “the only mentor I knew, well... he died a few years ago.”

You frowned, saddened by the melancholy look upon the young man’s face.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Nero.”

“Thanks.”

“______, what was that you said? ‘Limitations...’” Nico spoke with a far off look in her eyes; like she was somewhere else entirely.

“Uh oh, I know that look,” Nero smirked, “I can practically hear the gears turning in her head.”

Nico stood up as if in trance, and walked over in front of you. The next thing you knew, Nico whipped out a measuring tape and circled it around your bust much to your dismay.

“You’re cute but don’t worry, I’m not gettin’ fresh with ya or nothin’—just takin’ measurements.”

She took various measurements from your arms and chest and jotted them down in a small notepad from the pouch of her tool belt.

“We’ll be down to see ya in two weeks—no!—one! Nero; wrap things up here! I’ll be in the van—I gotta smoke and think! Nice to meet ya,____! Later, Jeffery!”

With that, Nico left the building in a flounce of bounding energy. You looked over at Nero and he smiled sheepishly with a shrug. The both of you stood and approached one another.

“Well, I guess we’ll be seeing you in a week.”

“I look forward to it.”  
You were shocked to realize you actually meant it.

“I’ll see ya around, Turner. Thanks for well, all of this,” Nero rubbed his nose, not quite looking the man in the eyes.

“Thank you for finding the time to come here, Nero, ”Jeffery said, “Extend my thanks to Nico too, will you?”

“If she can even hear me, sure,” Nero replied with a laugh.

The demon hunter gave a brief wave goodbye and then he too was gone.

Alone once more with Jeffery, you looked at him feeling nothing but warmth. The lengths he must have gone to arrange all of this and on such a short notice astounded you.

“So, you said something about an article you wrote?”  
*************

You wiped your stinging eyes and blew your nose, wincing a bit at the unpleasant sensation of the tissue against your chafed nostrils. You were surprised you had any tears left to cry after what had turned out to be an intensely emotional day, but Jeffery’s article about Red Grave City had been so moving, so poignant that you couldn’t ebb the stream of tears that flowed freely down your face. You knew the moment you started reading it that it was special; destined for greatness. Jeffery stood at the far side of the office with his back to you, rocking nervously on the balls of his feet.

“Jeffery... I don’t know quite what to say. This is amazing. I have a feeling that you won’t be working at The Occult Times much longer...”

His dark eyes seemed to sparkle at your praise.

“Do you really think so?”

“Jeffery, I almost feel like saying that I _know_ so...”

“That... means a lot coming from you. I wanted you to be the first to read it.”

“You mean, you haven’t submitted it yet?”

“No. I wanted to get your approval first. Your blessing I guess...”

“Well, you definitely have it,” you smiled at him, “Thank you so much for all of this, Jeffery. It was exactly what I needed. I am honestly blown away by all the effort this must have taken you— you must be exhausted.”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” he said with a small smile,”I feel more awake than I have in years; invigorated. I was more than happy to arrange all of this. After all that you’ve endured, all that you’ve lost, you deserve a little closure, _______.”

Closure. The word echoed in your mind, bittersweet. So it was.  
**************

The next week went by in a flash. You spent most it so busy you scarcely had a chance to feel any sorrow. The most emotional thing that happened was when you told Phantom about his ill-fated brethren. You would never forget seeing his body sag upon hearing the news and the single phrase he uttered before returning into your tattoos:

“I should have been there too.”

Early in the week you went to town to purchase frames for the photos Jeffery had given you and bought a copy of “The Occult Times” that featured Jeffery’s article and photo spread; you ended up framing that as well. In the entire month that you had been living in Vergil’s home, the framed photos were the only real trace you had left upon it, wishing to preserve as much of the spirit of its rightful owner as possible. Feeling lighter than you had in nearly a month, you made some calls and after a lot of headaches and hoop jumping, you were able to use Vergil’s money to make an anonymous donation to a certain orphanage in Fortuna. The only thing that sat in Vergil’s safe now was the bejeweled watch. You liked to think that Vergil or at least V would approve of your decision.

When Saturday finally rolled around you told yourself not to expect anything. Nico was high on inspiration at the time, it would have been all too easy to overestimate her own ability to create... whatever she was working on. When you got a call from an unknown number, however, you were grinning ear to ear. Sure enough the caller was Nero, alerting you of his and Nico’s imminent arrival. You relayed this information to Phantom and he sighed.

“Oh, great. More Sparda kin. I am overjoyed.”

“Oh, admit it, Phantom; you’re excited to meet Vergil’s son.”

“Bah! Hardly!”

You smirked at the arachnid knowing although his pride would never allow him to say so, he secretly was excited to meet Nero. In fact, upon hearing about Nero he was more animated than he had been in ages. You wouldn’t tease him about it though. You were much the same.

When the knock came at your door, you made no effort to mask your smile. You answered to find Nero standing there, Nico still making her way up the drive toting a large attaché case. Your smile must have been contagious because Nero grinned back at you as well.

“It’s nice to see you! Come on in! Does Nico need any help?”

“Nah, trust me. She prefers to do all that crap alone. She gets too excited to accept help.”

You nodded and moved aside to let Nero inside, leaving the door ajar for Nico. Nero jammed his hands in his pockets as he let out a low whistle.

“Fancy.”

He walked slowly around the foyer, admiring the view. He noticed the framed picture of you and V and smiled.

“Looks good. It belongs there.”

“Thanks.”

“I read Turner’s article the other day. It was really somethin’. He’s going places...”

“I couldn’t agree more,” you replied with a smile.

Nico made her way noisily through the door, a dopey self satisfied smile upon her face.

“Long time no see,______. Prepare to be amazed! I really outdone myself this time! Oh, is that your spider?” Nico gestured into the distance.

“Yep, that’s Phantom.”

“Well, I would hope so,” Nero said with a hint of a smirk,”or else I’d say you might have a bit of a pest control problem.”

“Pest? Me? Bah! Speak for yourself spawn of Sparda! It is your lot that are the pests! Like roaches, once you think you have been rid of them, out crawl even more!”

Nero crossed his arms then, amused.

“Is that so? My mistake then...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah real fascinatin’— back to my invention!”

Nico urged everyone towards the coffee table and sofa. You had to confess, you were pretty curious about what the weapon smith had made for you. Nico placed the case atop the table with a loud clatter. When she opened it up you weren’t quite sure what to make of it. It was a metal rigging that resembled a gun harness with a strap that ran diagonally across the chest. It wasn’t armor that much was certain. Nico gave you no chance to question her as she excitedly fitted you in the piece, it slipped over you easily and fit like a glove. Next, she retrieved a glowing sphere the size of her palm from the case and placed it in an empty depression on the strap that crossed your chest. It fit into place with a soft click and hummed warmly against your skin.

“I call ‘er, ‘The Limiter!’ I bounced a similar idea around in my head for somethin’ for V but I couldn’t quite bang out all the details. I had my hands kinda full with the Devil Breakers at the time, you know? Anywho, how she works is like this: these little orbs here are fashioned by yours truly from demon parts so they hold onto residual demonic energy. I call ‘em ‘Remnants.’ The idea behind The Limiter is to lighten yer load, to regulate your flow of energy by limiting and redirecting it for top efficiency and, when needed, let you push beyond your normal limits! Fair warnin’ though these puppies can only handle being pushed so far before they overload and pop like the button off yer Grandaddy’s jeans at Thanksgivin’! It may not sound too impressive with just me talkin’ about it but I think it’ll make a world of difference on the battlefield.”

“Nico that sounds... incredible but I don’t have the money to pay for this,” you hung your head apologetically.

It truly sounded amazing and like the exact thing you needed to improve your combat with Phantom.

“Oh, just take the damn thing. Pay me when you can. In the meantime, you’ll be my guinea pig!”

“Damn, Nico! First you give Dante some freebies and now ______! I’m startin’ to think I’m the only one you charge,” Nero teased.

“Oh, quiet! I’m lendin’ it to her in exchange for her services! I need somebody to test it, dumbass!”

“What, and I wasn’t your guinea pig too?”

“Her case is a little different if you haven’t noticed, Nero! She’s the only person I know with this power. You think that you were the only amputee that could’ve used my kickass Breakers?” Nico placed her hands akimbo as she jerked her chin at the devil hunter.

“Tch! Touché!”

“Damn straight!” Nico turned to you,” So, _____; take it, test it, pay me when you can. I won’t take no fer an answer!”

You laughed at the spirited inventor, her high energy refreshing.

“Well, when you put it that way, I’ll take it. Happily. Thank you, Nico.”

Nico grinned before quickly darting her tongue out at Nero. He gave an answering sneer.

“Oh, that reminds me,” you started, “I have something for you, Nero. Just give me one second.”

You quickly made your way into Vergil’s study and grabbed his precious tome. You felt a bit of a pang at the thought of parting with it, but you knew it belonged in the hands of Nero. Vergil, after all, wasn’t really anyone to you—you’d never even met him. Well, not really in any case. You made your way back to the parlor and handed the man the book.

“It belonged to Vergil. He was given it as a child; it’s William Blake—his favorite.”

Nero opened he book and gingerly traced Vergil’s childish signature inside the cover, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Thank you,______. I... I’ll take good care of it. It’s kinda funny,” his smile grew a bit bigger, “my father gave me another book before he took off and I was kinda hopin’ you could look after it for me for a while?”

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something you thought you would never see again. Emblazed with the large golden V it was unmistakable: V’s book. You took the volume with trembling hands, determined not to cry, eyes burning with the effort. You trailed your fingers over the golden letter before hugging it to your chest. The book still pulsed with V’s unconsumed energy, an echo of the man you loved so well. It was as close to holding him again as you would ever get and you were so thankful.

“Nero... thank you so much. It’s faint but I can still feel him here and that is... I can’t even put into words how good it feels.”

Nero’s cheeks colored as he rubbed the back of his head.

“No problem,_____.”

You sat a couple minutes in a comfortable silence before Nero began speaking again.

“So, the strangest thing happened earlier this week; somebody donated a very generous sum to the orphanage and, needless to say, they didn’t waste any time whipping things into shape over there. It’ll take some time to get things back to normal aesthetically speaking, but structurally things are in working order. Long story short, the kiddos we were fostering finally got to go back to the orphanage.”

“Oh?” You swallowed thickly, feeling a bit nervous.

“Yeah,” he continued, “and things are looking pretty good for those kids. Turns out, there’s a couple looking to adopt them all together! The thing is, now our house is so quiet and there’s so much space— and now Kyrie _definitely_ makes too much food. Ugh, and I have _so_ much time on my hands! Anyway, I was thinking about maybe takin’ on a student looking to learn... I don’t know... swordplay or other kinds of weaponry. I can’t say I’ll be any good as a mentor but I’m willing to try. Now this pupil of mine, she would be more than welcome to live with us or come and go as she pleases. Happen to uh... know anyone like that?”

You smiled so broadly it hurt your face.

“I might know a girl...”


	3. Chapter 3

The next two years were the most physically intensive of your life; if you weren’t in shape before you certainly were now. Nero wasn’t a perfect teacher; he was impatient at times, others he struggled to find ways to convey what he expected from you, opting often to take a more hands on approach. He had a habit of pushing you beyond your limit, earning him a stern scolding from Kyrie.He never sugar coated his words and always got straight to the punch about what you were doing wrong. Nero wasn’t perfect but the more time that went by the more you were convinced that he was precisely the mentor that you needed.Under his guidance, you found yourself to be quite proficient at swordplay. He had attempted to teach you marksmanship, but a gun never felt comfortable in your hands.

The first few months, you endeavored to go back to Vergil’s house every week.As much as you enjoyed Nero, Nico, and Kyrie’s company, you couldn’t help feeling like an outsider at times.The city of Fortuna didn’t help in this matter.The citizens were so xenophobic that most of them would walk on the other side of the side walk if they saw you or Nico coming.They would retreat inside and close their windows and shop owners would outrightly refuse to let you in.You once asked Nico how she dealt with all of it and she answered;

“I like to pretend that I’m some sorta mob boss and their fear is just their way of showin’ respect.”

You couldn’t help laughing at the woman’s strange show of optimism. It had always made you feel more like you had the plague or like you were an alien completely removed from the human race.So, although you didn’t like Fortuna eventually it just became easier to stay rather than make repeated trips to Aporia. 

Much like you and Nero had suspected, Jeffery’s article and the photos he had taken were subject to critical acclaim; earning him several prestigious awards and a position at a much, much better news firm than The Occult Times. It meant he had to relocate across the country but you were too proud and overjoyed for your friend to feel too much sadness.He left with the promise he would stay in touch and, ever man of his word, he held true to that; whether through video chat, phone calls or texts, you heard from Jeffery every week.

Time marches forward and life moves on.You never forgot about V and the connection you shared—how could you ever?He had saved your life, touched your heart in ways some people can only dream about, and you had entered his mind for crying out loud!Your bond with V was something time alone would never erase, but even if that hadn’t been the case the markings on your skin, Phantom’s very presence, and the nightmares were pretty apt reminders. The nightmares...

They didn’t come every night. Not right away at least. At first you weren’t certain if you were reliving the same dream over and over or if the dreams were actually subtly different.To your horror, you had come to understand it was in fact the latter.The first time you had the dream again you were staying at Nero’s.You woke up screaming, the pain of Vergil’s torture still radiating through your body.Nero had burst through the door with his trusty sword, Red Queen, at ready, clad in light blue button up pajamas.The sight would’ve struck you as comical under different circumstances. 

“______! What’s wrong?”

It had taken you a few minutes to find your breath.

“I-I’m sorry! It was... it was just a nightmare.”

“Everything’s fine!” Nero yelled out the doorway before heaving a relieved sigh and leaning on the doorframe, “Damn, what kind of nightmares do you have,______?”

You were spared doling out an explanation by the arrival of Nico. She burst out laughing.

“Nice pjs, dork!”

“Gimme a break! Kyrie bought them for me...”

It had been five in the morning and you all decided to just stay up. Kyrie had made a big, elaborate breakfast in an effort to make you feel better. She possessed such a gentle and generous soul, you couldn’t help feeling fond of the beautiful redhead. You taught yourself not to scream after that. You didn’t want to worry them but most especially you didn’t want Phantom to find out.

****************

As you sat now at the dinner table stuffing yourself with a second helping of Kyrie’s delicious cooking, you felt a sense of belonging.You were now a de facto member of Devil May Cry, Nero deeming you skilled enough to take on small jobs all on your own and accompanying you on more difficult ones.Secretly, you thought he was being a bit of an overprotective mother hen but didn’t mind it too much.The Limiter had proven to be every bit as helpful in combat as Nico had expected it would be and you had only broken a couple of Remnants during the past two years; the tongue lashing you received from Nico the first time served as a helpful motivator not to overdo things. You could now summon Phantom in a form much closer to his original size, which was both a blessing and a curse; whenever you summoned him smaller you had to listen to his disappointed grumblings for hours on end. You never got a chance to meet Lady and Trish, who were running Dante’s office in his absence. Suffice to say, there was still no sign of Dante or Vergil. 

“Say, what’s that smell?” Nero remarked, his nose upturned as he took exaggerated whiffs.

“That would be dessert,”Kyrie replied,”I forgot to set the timer, shit! Hopefully it’s not burnt.” She got up and hurried to the oven.

“I swear the two of you have been such a bad influence on Kyrie!” Nero pointed his fork accusingly at you and Nico.

“Puh-lease! The woman is still a saint and you know it,” Nico retorted through a mouthful. 

“Besides, you swear just as much as we do so if anyone’s to blame, it’s probably you,” you grinned at the man. 

He just grumbled as he shoveled another forkful into his mouth.

“Here it is, safe and sound! Apple pie—your favorite!” Kyrie smiled at Nico as she sat the pastry dish on the table. 

Kyrie may have been Nero’s girlfriend but she doted on Nico like nobody else; their friendship was truly something special. Kyrie carefully served everyone a hearty slice of pie before resuming her seat between Nico and Nero. You looked down at your massive piece and was silently thankful that your new active lifestyle afforded you the luxury of eating Kyrie’s meals while staying fit.

“So, any plans for the weekend?” Kyrie wondered, her voice clear and girlish. 

Nero shrugged.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say: Same ol’, same ol’.”

“Well, actually,” you cleared your throat, “I was thinking that in the morning I’d go back to Aporia for a while.Take some jobs around there and really give Phantom a chance to stretch his legs—all eight of ‘em.”

Nero gave you a perplexed look.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that? Besides, you haven’t been back there in ages...”

“Exactly! It’s about time I went back there, right?”

“There’s nothing saying you have to go back there, you know...”

“I know that. I guess... I want to.” 

The hurt on Nero’s face was there for all to see; he had a tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve even through he tried to play cool and deny it.

“I guess I thought you were happy here,” he said, stabbing his fork into his pie.

“I _am_ happy here, Nero,” you reassured your friend, “You all have made me feel more welcome than I’ve felt in a long time. It just kind of feels like it’s time for me to stake out on my own; at least for a little while.” 

Every word you said to Nero was technically the truth. What you couldn’t say was that there were times when you felt like something was missing. Not to mention, while the house wasn’t uncomfortably cramped, it was still small and that smallness meant you sometimes heard and saw things. Private things. Things that caused a painful stirring in your chest when you remembered that you had once had that with V.

“Nero, don’t pout. It’s Aporia not the moon,” Nico gave you a wink,”Need me to drive ya?”

“No, I think I’ll take my bike. I’ve been itching to take her on a long drive.”

You smiled at the thought of your motorcycle.It wasn’t anything special—just an old used Roadster—but you had saved up in order to buy it; your own little piece of independence and freedom.

“Well, be careful _____,” Kyrie said kindly, “Be sure to give us a call when you make it.”

“Will do.”

*******************

You woke earlier in the morning than you had intended.Having already said your goodbyes to the others last night you headed out.Not wishing to disturb their slumber, you put your bike into gear without starting it and moved it forward by paddling your feet.It was awkward and your progress was slow but you felt it was worth it. You had just rounded the street corner when you came face to face with Nero.

“Nero! What a surprise! What brings you out here?”

“Geez, way to play dumb! What do you think I’m doin’ out here at 5:30 in the morning?”

“But we said goodbye last night.You’re acting like I’ve never gone back to Aporia before.”

“I know that you have but this... this feels different somehow.I know you, ______.”

You sighed and put your bike in park.

“Listen, you don’t expect me to stay with you guys forever do you?It’s not that I’m unhappy— far from it— but...”

“But?”

Your felt your face get warm.

“I want what you and Kyrie have someday.Maybe it doesn’t feel weird for Nico because she’s married—and sometimes I think _attracted_ — to her work but for me sometimes it’s just...”

Nero’s face turned bright red.

“Man, I guess I really can be kinda dense. Sorry,” He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, “Just promise me you’re not going to disappear, okay? You’ve become like family to me and I guess I don’t want to lose you too.”

The devil hunter shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. You smiled. So that was what all of this was about.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be rid of me that easily,” you gave the man a light punch on the shoulder, “I will be back but even when I do move, we’ll still see each other all the time.Maybe I’ll move closer or maybe you guys should leave Fortuna; there’s a whole world out there you know, with people who don’t board up their windows when a stranger passes by.”

“You may have a point,” Nero grinned.

You put on your helmet and lowered the visor. 

“Take care, Nero.”

“Be safe, ______.”

With that you were off, excited to be leaving the unwelcoming streets of Fortuna behind.

**************

It took the better part of the day but you reached Aporia before sunset. The long drive had been a relaxing, almost tranquil experience.When you reached Vergil’s country house you found yourself smiling.It had been months since you last returned and there it stood, unchanged, like a silent sentry keeping vigil as it awaited your homecoming.You stretched out an arm and summoned Phantom, his form spanning the size of a small car. 

“Ah, back here again. What’s the occasion?” Phantom’s voice was deep and resonate much like it had been when you had met for the first time.

“Oh, you know. Just thought it was time we fended for ourselves for a little while. Plus, there’s more space here.”

“I am surprised at your decision.I felt certain you were going to join the other two in becoming a wife to the Sparda brat.”

“Hilarious.”

“I thought so,” the spiders body shook with laughter, “in any case I welcome the space, not to mention the peace.”

“I figured you would.”

*************

After giving Nero and the others a call like you promised, you spent the rest of the day doing as you pleased, leaving Phantom to his own devices.You took a long, warm bath to relax as much as to wash away the day’s grime.When you got out you threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie in order to ward off the early October chill.You walked out to the sofa and made yourself comfortable after grabbing V’s book.You decided to read through the volume, losing yourself in the verse like you had watched the summoner do time and time again. 

Hours passed in what felt like the blink of an eye; the darkness outside and the stiffness of your neck being the only indicator that such a large amount of time had gone by.You pulled up your sleeve to find your tattoos dark; Phantom must’ve tired of roaming. You shut the book and placed it on the coffee table. You supposed you should start getting ready for bed. You stood up and turned, readying to make your way to the bedroom only to be frozen in place by the sight of an unfamiliar man standing in the foyer.

You knew.

Without even asking, you just _knew_.His silver hair swept back in spiked tufts, his eyes a clear piercing blue, and —most telling of all— his aura, made it startlingly obvious that the man before you was none other than Vergil.

Vergil stood there, as equally frozen as you were.His brow furrowed as he studied you with an inscrutable expression. He was dashingly handsome with high cheekbones and full, bowed lips.He was dressed in a formal, regency styled jacket that was so dark blue it was practically black decorated with intricate light blue embroidery along the sleeves, yoke, and jacket front.The jacket had a silken yellow lining subtlety patterned, clearly visible on the jacket’s coattails.Underneath the jacket he wore an elaborate two piece vest, the outer vest was a dark teal button up while the vest underneath was midnight blue and zippered.He wore fingerless gloves, leather pants and knee high riding boots—all black— with a set of dark teal half chaps over his boots. You recognized the handsome piece at his hip as Yamato, the sword you had wielded briefly within V’s subconscious.

Even in your wildest daydreams, meeting Vergil was something you never allowed yourself to think too deeply about. You were never quite certain how you would feel upon meeting the man that you knew so much and yet so little about. Now that he was standing in front of you, however, your heart was beating wildly. The man that you loved was born of this one and he was in there —somewhere— you knew this for a fact. You had doubts though. What if V was more than the sum of his parts? Your chain of thought was interrupted by the man finally breaking his silence.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

If heartbreak made a sound, the sound of yours would be deafening.

“You don’t... recognize me?” He narrowed his eyes at you.

“If I did, do think I would be asking?” 

Your chin quivered as you looked to the ground.

“No—no, I suppose not.”

Vergil looked to the table noticing the book there for the first time and frowned.

“What exactly are you doing with that?” he gave a curt gesture, “I know for a fact that I left that with—“

“Nero. Yeah, funny how things can change during the course of two years.”

It was like a switch had flipped within you. Suddenly you were annoyed by the man in front of you— angry; that he didn’t remember you, that he didn’t trust you... That he wasn’t V.He didn’t fail to notice this fact. His frown grew deeper still as he grabbed Yamato, readying for attack.

“I have no time for this.I expect answers. Now.” 

This was going about as poorly as it possibly could have but you found you no longer cared.Angry tears spilled down your cheeks.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that? I can’t believe that you don’t remember me— not even a little bit.”

“You are beginning to test my patience and I don’t particularly care for the way you’re speaking to me.”

“Oh? Well, as the man I loved would say: ‘As the air to a bird, or the sea to a fish, so is contempt to the contemptible.’” 

Something flashed in his eyes so quickly that you weren’t sure if you imagined it. 

“All right, I’ve had just about enough of th—“

“Vergil! What’s the hold up? You said you wouldn’t be in here long.” 

A man with a shag of silver hair wearing a long red leather coat sauntered in the front door and draped an arm around the austere man.You took this moment to discreetly wipe away your tears with your sleeve.

“Dante, I thought you said that you would wait outside?”

“Yeah? I did—got bored of it. Who’s the babe?” He scanned you up and down with aquamarine eyes the same shade as Nero’s before flashing you a smirk, roguish and flirty.

He too was debonair and devastatingly handsome. You guessed those demonic genes really wanted to make sure they got passed on. You had to laugh at Dante’s usage of “babe” to refer to you.Dressed as you were now, “frumpy” seemed a more appropriate description.

“That’s what I was trying to figure out,” Vergil muttered as he shoved his brother off of him.

“Oh yeah? How’s that working out?”

“Not so great. Obviously.”

“Yeah, women usually don’t take too well to being threatened with a sword.”

“Well, she’s a stranger in my home and has the book that I left with Nero.” 

“And?”

“ _And what_?” Vergil snarled through clenched teeth.

“Watch and maybe you’ll learn a thing or two.” 

Vergil crossed his arms with a snort.Dante swaggered over towards you, his mischievous smirk back in place.

“So tell me, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

You laughed. He definitely couldn’t be serious.

“It’s kind of a long story, but I used to be... romantically... _involved_ with V,” you explained with some hesitation, “Before we were separated he told me about this place and said that I could stay here.”

“Is that right? Well, good enough for me!” 

“What? She must be lying, I don’t remember any of that!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Vergil. Her story checks out; take a look at the wall over there.” 

Dante pointed at the framed photo of you and V kissing.Vergil walked over and examined it carefully, a look of puzzlement washing over his countenance. 

“It’s... strange.I can remember most of my time spent in that form but I can’t seem to recall any of this. Truly.”

If he was lying then he should be in the running for an Oscar. That was it then.V really was gone for you.You took a shuddering breath as you willed away the tears pricking your eyes. You felt so embarrassed. 

“For what it’s worth, I have your book because Nero lent it to me.We’ve become pretty good friends and he knows how much I care— how much I cared for V so,” you shrugged, “But, none of that really matters now I guess.Feel free to take it back.In any case I guess I should be leaving—just let me grab my stuff.” 

You made for the bedroom but Vergil’s voice stopped you short. 

“Wait a minute, what is that on your arms? Show me... if you  would.” 

You bit your lip nervously.You guessed when you shrugged the sleeves of your sweater hitched up a bit.Exhaling a small sigh you decided to oblige his request, pushing your sleeves up to your elbows effectively putting your markings on display.Vergil looked at you with a mixture of shock and wonderment. Tentatively, he approached you and took your arms in his hands in order to closely examine your markings.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Dante remarked, his voice light with amusement, “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

Vergil looked into your eyes then, his gaze serious and intense.

“Tell me what happened. From the beginning. Leave _nothing_ out... Please.”

You nodded figuring you owed him as much.Dante flopped down on the couch and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

“Oh,man. This aughtta be good!” 

You took a seat on the chair across from the couch. 

He had no idea.

***********

It was interesting to watch the shift in the men’s body language as you progressed in your tale.In the beginning, Dante sat there in his laid back manner, almost cavalier in his attitude while Vergil stood nearby with a dour look on his face, his posture stiff and guarded.When you got to the more amorous details of your story, Dante leaned forward, keenly interested while Vergil turned away, refusing to look anyone in the eye.As much as it embarrassed you to recount those times to the two strange men, you decided it would be better in the long run to lay it all out on the table as Vergil requested. By the time you were finished, Vergil was pacing in an almost restless manner while Dante sat up straight silently observing you, the humor all but drained from his face. 

“So, Vergil, what do you make of all of this?” Dante kept his eyes on you as he addressed his twin. 

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, feeling like an accused on trial. Vergil approached slowly and sat down beside Dante with a huff. He looked at you and then his brother before leaning his head onto his hand, like he was nursing a headache.

“I’m no longer in any doubt that she is who she claims to be. It all has a certain... _ring_ of truth to it but beyond that... I surmise those memories are lost to me.”

“I’m guessing that you probably heard about Griffon and the rest,” Dante smiled wryly, “you probably hate my guts.” 

You shook your head sadly.

“No, I don’t actually. I don’t blame you. I just wish things could’ve worked out differently.” 

Dante’s face softened.

“Yeah, me too.”

“So, Phantom is still with you even after two years?” The question came from Vergil.He didn’t look up at you, continuing to cradle his head in his hand.

“Uh, yeah.He sure is.”

“And there haven’t been any... _issues_... for you?” He looked at you then, his blue eyes trained on you with laser like focus. 

You swallowed nervously. You didn’t like where this was going.

“Uh, nope.”

His eyes narrowed.

“Do not lie to me.”

“I mean, not really. Nothing that I haven’t been able to handle,” you picked at your fingernails, not wanting to meet the half demon’s icy gaze.You hadn’t lied. Technically.

“Hmph.Well, I wouldn’t test your luck much longer; that thing’s a ticking time bomb,” he reached over and grabbed your arm, “I’ll take it off your hands...”

On reflex you jerked your arm away.

“No! Don’t take him away from me!”

As you said these words you meant Phantom, of course, but beneath those words was an unspoken plea not to sever the last tangible connection you shared with V. Vergil seemed to realize this as well.

“If that man truly loved you, do you think he’d wish for you to suffer?What do you think he would have done if he’d known?”

His words gave you pause. He had a point. And yet...

“If you take Phantom back, you’ll have the nightmares again, right?” You met his eyes then, determination shining in your own, “If you do that, it would mean that Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare’s sacrifice would be all for nothing.”

Something unreadable passed over his features before he shook his head.

“Suit yourself then.”

From his spot on the couch, Dante stretched and you found it very difficult not to stare at his defined chest muscles as he did so.You had hoped that he wouldn’t notice but the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at you said otherwise.You blushed and looked away. 

“So, Vergil, I know we kinda got side tracked here but are you gonna get that money or what? I’m starving!” 

Uh oh.

“Dante, it’s like eight o’clock,” Vergil regarded him dryly, “it’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

“I could order a pizza?” you offered in an attempt to delay the inevitable. 

Dante’s eyes lit up as he pointed a finger at you.

“Now you’re speaking my language, babe!”

“Really?”  Vergil rolled his eyes but said nothing else in protest.

It occurred to you that if V liked pizza then Vergil probably did as well—even if he’d never own up to it. You placed an order for not one, but _three_ large pizzas at Dante’s insistence.With that done you stood before the men with a grimace, ready to face the music.

“So, about the money...”

***********

The three of you sat in the kitchen as Dante polished off the third pizza.Despite Vergil’s protests to the contrary, his appetite had been as equally voracious as Dante’s.Between the two hungry men the pizzas never stood a chance.Vergil sat silently at the table dangling the jeweled pocket watch in front of him, watching it sway with a forlorn expression. 

“I’m sorry,” you apologized for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

“It’s fine,” his voice was calm if not a bit melancholy, “you couldn’t have known we’d be back.At least it was used in a worthy manner.”

“So, about that watch... It looks exactly like the one I was given by Gilver that time.Does it hold any special meaning to you?”

You were too curious to learn the story behind the watch, you only hoped you weren’t overstepping your bounds with the severe man. 

“Nothing important.I saw it in a shop, I liked it so I bought it. Although...” he looked up at you then, “I did get mugged once after I made the...unfortunate... decision to drink. They stole everything—including this watch.”

“Oh?” 

You moved your chair closer to the man, interested in what he would say next.

“Yes,” he continued, “Later, I managed to track down the shop it was pawned at and get it back.”

“And you say the watch _isn’t_ important to you?” You cocked a brow at him,”why go through the trouble of finding it and buying it back then?”

“It was all on principle. The watch belonged to me—I simply reclaimed what was rightfully mine,” he considered you then with his steely blue eyes, a hint of playfulness to his tone as he added, “And I said nothing about _buying_ back my watch.”

“Oh.  _Oh_ .”

Your eyes widened in realization as you stared back at him with an uneasy expression.

“Oh, I didn’t _kill_ him,” Vergil said with a bit of a scoff, “I merely afforded him a lesson about unscrupulously selling stolen property.I am certain he was more... discerning... in the future. Funny that this watch is destined to end up in a pawn shop once again.”

“So if you don’t mind me asking,” you ventured, changing the topic, “how long have you been back?”

“Only a couple of days.”

“Does anyone know yet? I’m sure Nero would love to hear from you both...”

“Yeah, about that,” it was Dante who spoke now as he nosily sucked pizza grease off the tips of his fingers, “it’s probably best that we lay low for a while. Besides, I have a feeling he’ll learn we’re back soon enough.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“I’m flattered that you think the two of us could stroll outta hell looking this good,” he grinned, “but duds like this, well, they don’t come cheap.”

“We may have charged our expenses to the shop’s main account,” Vergil clarified.

“Meaning Trish and Lady are going to be pretty steamed. Especially since we can’t pay them back,” Dante continued, “So if we could hang around here and take on some gigs until we save up the dough, you’d really be helping us poor boys out.” 

You fought the urge to laugh. Essentially they wanted to _hide_ from Trish and Lady. You supposed you couldn’t fault them if the stories you had heard were anything to go by.

“Well, it’s Vergil’s house,” you shrugged, “I can be out of your hair in the morning.”

“Hey, no need to rush off, babe. Stick around. You’re a sight for sore eyes after having to stare at his ugly mug for two years.” Dante jabbed a thumb towards a scowling Vergil. 

“It may have been two years up here, but it was more like two _weeks_ down there. Plus, might I remind you that we’re _twins_?” Vergil’s tone was flat as he ran a hand through his pearly locks.

“Pssh! Two years, two weeks? _Too long_ , if you ask me! And twins? At this point? Hardly,” he smirked at you, “so what do you say? I promise we’ll be perfect gentlemen.As for sleeping arrangements, we’ll work something out, but for tonight I volunteer for the floor.”

“It warrants mentioning,” Vergil flashed you a sly grin as he spoke, “that some might consider our debt to Lady and Trish to be yours as well.” 

Damn. He got you there.

“I look forward to working with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

When you got up the next morning, you half expected to find yourself alone, the previous evening being some kind of strange lucid dream. You opened the door to the bathroom only to find Dante standing there in just a towel, brushing his teeth.Yep—definitely not a dream. 

“Morning, babe. Sweet dreams?” He spoke through a foamy mouthful of toothpaste.

“Is that my toothbrush?”

Dante had the body of a Greek god but you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you drool over him. He spit in the sink before rinsing off your toothbrush and replacing it in its caddy. 

“Sorry. Had to improvise.” 

“How about improvising some clothes on?”

“Hey, now, aren’t you the one who barged in on me?” 

Shit. He was right.You blushed unable to keep up your cool facade. 

“Just couldn’t get enough could you? I saw you checking me out last night,” he grinned, “Fine by me, I’m not shy.Although, you’re gonna make poor Vergil cry.”

“Hah! That’s funny!”

“He just might surprise you one day. But until then...” he trailed off, letting his towel fall to the floor. 

You let out a squeak as your heart jumped into your throat. Relief washed over you when you noticed he was wearing a black pair of boxer briefs.Dante broke into hearty peals of laughter, obviously pleased by your reaction.He grabbed his clothing as he exited the bathroom. 

“Always leave ‘em wanting more.” He winked. 

You shut the door in his face.

***********

The three of you decided that your first order of business would be to go into town.As you stood in the front yard, one thought jumped out at you.

“So, walking into town isn’t really a big deal but if the three of us are going to be taking on jobs together, how are we going to get around?” 

“That’s a good question. Any ideas, Verg?” 

His twin gave him a sardonic look.

“You would know the workings of this world better than I.” 

You suddenly got an idea; one that you didn’t necessarily like. 

“I think I have a solution, follow me.”

You led the brothers to the back of the house where you’d parked your motorcycle. Dante let out a low whistle.

“This is yours? She’s a beaut!”

“You think so?”

“I happen to know so.”

“I thought maybe I could trade it in for a small car.”

“A pity but, it’s probably our best option. You really okay with that?”

“Yeah— strangely— I think I am. Or I will be.”

“All right, so how are we doing this?” Vergil asked, a slightly bored edge to his his voice. 

Dante rubbed his chin as he considered his brother’s question. 

“I’ll ride the bike into town and you can fly _____in.”

“Not a chance.Plus I wouldn’t be able to last that long—“

“Oh ho!”

“—in that form!” Vergil finished his sentence through gritted teeth. 

You rapidly blinked, uncertain that you had heard correctly.

“Excuse me, did you say _fly_?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Vergil waved his hand dismissively, “it wouldn’t work anyways. Besides, it’s not exactly an inconspicuous way of traveling if we’re trying to keep a low profile.” 

Dante let out a disbelieving hum.

“Vergil, _my_ brother, turning down a chance to show off his superior demon powers?Never thought I’d see the day!”

“I think you’ve mistaken me for a buffoon. Namely, you,” came Vergil’s cool retort.

“Wait a second... it couldn’t be! You don’t want _____ to see you in your demon form, do you?”

Vergil recoiled as if slapped.

“What? Hardly, I—“

“That _is_ it, isn’t it? Afraid she won’t like what she sees, huh? Pretty healthy fear to have, you just met her and that’s a helluva thing to spring on a girl this early.Plus, I’d say you have some pretty stiff competition being up against me and all. Let’s just say _____ sneaked a peek this morning in the bathroom and I know she liked what she saw.”

Your jaw dropped and all you could do was gape at the half devil, speechless. He grinned as he straddled the bike and put on your helmet.

“Sorry, did I say that last part out loud? In any case, I’m going on ahead—I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” he turned the key and revved the engine which made you feel all the more flabbergasted. When did he? _How_ did he?

“And babe,” he started as though reading your mind, “best not to leave your keys in the ignition in the future; someone just might drive off without asking!” He lowered the visor to the helmet then and sped off.You knew that you should be upset but you couldn’t bring yourself to be. You had to admit, the man was smooth.

“Unbelievable,” Vergil shook his head in dismay as the pair of you watched Dante disappear down the road, “he’s acting like he’s nineteen again.” 

“It’s funny,” you remarked, “somehow he’s exactly like I imagined he would be.” 

Vergil quirked a brow a you.

“So you’ve imagined it, have you? Meeting him?” 

You studied the laconic man quizzically. 

“Yes? What about it?”

“And what of me?”

“Sorry?”

“Did you ever imagine meeting me? Did I live up to your... expectations?” His tone was dripping with such scorn that you found yourself completely caught off guard.You thought that, if nothing else, the two of you had been getting along. 

“I _had_ imagined meeting you actually, as much as I dared to let let myself think about it—which wasn’t very often if I’m being honest.Our meeting didn’t go as I imagined; somehow it was far worse.”

“Hmph.”

Wordlessly, Vergil turned away and began walking towards town.You hurried to follow him, breaking into a light jog in an attempt to keep up with the man’s long and brisk stride but it was proving difficult. 

“Vergil, wait up! Vergil! I get it, okay? You don’t like me! We don’t have to walk together but could you at least slow down?”

Vergil stopped in his tracks and turned towards you. His face was a stoic mask but those blazing blue eyes seethed with something close to anger.

“I don’t dislike you per se,” he let out an aggravated sigh, “it’s more like you make me... uncomfortable.It’s as though you have this whole part of me locked away inside of you that I’ll never be able to reach.”

Your heart clenched painfully in your chest.

“I don’t know if this will help things, but the feeling’s mutual,” you began, forcing yourself to look into those blue eyes, “and I want to apologize for our first meeting.I was extremely rude to you and you didn’t deserve that.I guess, seeing you stirred up all sorts of emotions and I just didn’t know how to process them. Still, that’s no excuse for my behavior. I’m sorry.” 

Vergil looked at you for a while, his expression softening.

“I didn’t exactly display model decorum either... so I’ll beg your pardon as well.”

You smiled.

“You’re forgiven.”

“Likewise.”

“You know, Nero and I didn’t exactly get off on the right foot either.”

“...Is that right?”

************

You spent the duration of your walk talking to Vergil about what you hoped were interesting tidbits from your time with Nero, Nico and Kyrie.To his credit, Vergil listened attentively even though you’re certain you reached a point where you were justmindlessly prattling on. Once you got into town it didn’t take long to find Dante.If the Sparda men had one thing in common it was that they were easy to pick out of a crowd; for better or worse. He stood by your motorcycle and cracked a grin when he saw the two of you approach.

“Took your time getting here,huh?” Dante crossed his arms over his chest as he cocked his head to the side, “don’t tell me you walked?”

“Obviously,” Vergil replied.

“You guys should’ve rode on Phantom or something.”

“Right, can’t get much more incognito than riding atop a huge spider,” Vergil gave a wan smile to his twin.

“But it would’ve been fun!”

“I don’t recommend it unless like your ass getting chafed,” you chimed in.

“Oh, and you don’t?”

“Not from wiry spider hairs I don’t.” 

Dante got a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind. You taking notes over there, Verg?”

“Tsk! Manage to do anything _useful_ during your wait?”

“As a matter of fact, I did! I happened to find us the perfect car!It’s right nearby, c’mon!”

***********

Dante had a strange idea of perfect.The car in question was an old four door Volvo Amazon that was painted Kelly green; practically an antique. Vergil didn’t hesitate to point out its flaws.

“You couldn’t find anything made in this century?”

“Aww, don’t be that way! She’s young at heart. Besides, she’s in great condition!”

“The backseat is being held up with concrete bricks...”

“Besides that! Plus, she drives like a dream! We aren’t going to find a better trade— trust me— I’ve looked. Anyways, it’s _____’s decision.”

It wasn’t a vehicle you would’ve chosen for yourself under regular circumstances, that was true enough, but looking at the car you couldn’t deny that it had character; a certain amount of charm to be found in its flaws. You decided to trust in Dante’s judgement.

“I’ll take it.”

“Shotgun!” Dante exclaimed. Vergil simply groaned.

****************

Once the car was legally yours, you drove the men to the pawn shop.Vergil went in alone, insisting that it was a one man job which suited you well enough.You rolled down the windows as the autumn day had become considerably warmer since you first headed out. Dante leaned his seat back and propped his feet on the dash. With one arm behind his head and the the other hanging idly out the the window, the red coated man sang softly along to a rock song that played on the radio.You drummed your fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat and smiled, enjoying the sound of Dante’s voice. He caught your eye and gave you a small amiable smile. It was a comfortable moment between you two, more genuine than the man’s usual flirty behavior.

Soon, you spotted Vergil coming out of the shop. His rigid posture told you he wasn’t happy with whatever had transpired inside. Dante moved his seat back into place as Vergil got in the back, slamming his door shut a little harder than needed. Dante looked back at him.

“Why the long face, brother?”

“Because I got screwed, that’s why,” Vergil moved his hand in a curt gesture, “Spare me the innuendo.” 

Dante pursed his lips in a mock pout before turning back around in his seat.

“So, how much you get?”

“Three thousand.”

“Well, you win some you lose some!”

“How much exactly did you two spend on clothes?” You were hardly an expert, but the amount Vergil was given sounded pretty fair to you.

“Trust me on this,babe: some things are better left a mystery.”

*************

You drove next to a sporting goods store.Vergil only took a few minutes before coming out with one of those self inflating air mattresses.You were well acquainted with that particular brand and model. _Intimately_ acquainted.It was surely nothing more than a coincidence— you hadn’t recounted every instance of your and V’s love making and definitely not in any concrete detail. Your face reddened at the memory none the less. 

“Mind popping the trunk?” Vergil asked you through the window. 

“Yeah, n-no problem,” You stammered as you pulled the lever. He quirked a brow at you, likely wondering what had you in such a flustered state but said nothing. He put the mattress in the trunk and got back in the car.

“All right! Who’s ready for some grub— Vergil’s treat,” Dante flashed his brother a sly grin.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Aw, c’mon! Live a little!” the lively man turned to you,” know anywhere that serves strawberry sundaes?”

“There’s a burger joint at the south end of town that does,” you answered, “and if Vergil doesn’t want to pay then I could...”

“I’ll pay,” Vergil said with a small sigh, “as ridiculous as this may sound, I actually owe Dante a sundae.If I’m repaying debts, I may as well start small.” 

While you were curious about how Vergil had come to owe his brother a frozen confection, you thought it better not to pry.

“Well, all right then.”

************

Your trip to the local greasy spoon was mostly uneventful.Dante ordered a burger and fries along with his sundae while you and Vergil both opted for a salad, preferring to keep things light after your pizza binge last night.The Sparda twins attracted quite a bit of attention, mostly of the female variety—and who could blame them? The two men were stunning. You couldn’t help teasing them once you were back in the car. Vergil sat beside you having successfully called shotgun— albeit begrudgingly.

“Our waitress seemed really into you, Vergil.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Really? She asked if you were single, remember?”

“Vaguely. It doesn’t make any difference, I’m not interested.”

“Really? She was gorgeous.”

“True enough. All the same.”

“All right then,” you changed targets, “Dante, surely you noticed that cute blonde was really into you? I mean, you must’ve!”

“What blonde?”

Oy vey. 

“The one that dropped her lipstick in front of you? Repeatedly?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Dante shrugged, “so what about you, _____? Did you happen to notice the guy checking you out?”

You snorted. 

“Let me guess: it was the tall, handsome, white haired man sitting at my table?”

“That would be the one.”

You rolled your eyes in good humor.

“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll have to give him my number next time.”


	5. Chapter 5

When you got home Vergil went to work on setting up the air mattress inside his study.He came out when he was finished, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Well, that’s taken care of.”

“Nice, Nice. Gotta say, that was some pretty good thinking, Vergil” Dante addressed his brother, nodding sagely.

“I know.”

“Dibs!”

Vergil’s face crumpled.

“What?”

Dante flashed him a toothy grin.

“Dibs? You know, it’s when—“

“I know what it means, Dante. You can’t call dibs, I bought it!”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” Dante crossed his arms, “give me your clothes then!”

“Nice try, but you didn’t pay to fix my clothes, remember? It’s why we’re in this mess to begin with.”

“You know,” you interjected, “I could just sleep on the couch. I wouldn’t mind—honestly.”

“No,” the twins answered in unison. It seemed they could agree on something after all.

“Why not?”

“Fine,” Vergil addressed Dante, ignoring your request for an explanation, “you can sleep on it tonight, only because you slept on the floor last night.” 

Dante jerked back his fist in victory. You were about to congratulate the pair on their amazing conflict resolution skills when your cellphone started ringing. Your eyes widened. 

“It’s Nero,” you informed the men.

“Ooh, I wanna hear; put it on speaker! We’ll be quiet— won’t we, Chatty Cathy?” Dante gave Vergil a nudge with his elbow.  Vergil simply scoffed.

Although you weren’t certain it was the smartest idea, you decided to oblige the red coated demon hunter.

“Hey, Nero! What’s up?” You answered in what you hoped was your normal tone.

“_______! Hey, I was startin’ to think you weren’t gonna pick up!” Nero chuckled, “listen, I just got a call from Lady— you are never gonna believe what she had to say!”

“Oh, yeah? What’d she say?”

“So get this— hey, am I on speaker?”

Shit. You knew that he’d notice.

“Oh, yeah you are. Sorry about that I’m just...” you trailed off, your mind blanking.

“Taking a bath!” Dante whispered a little too loudly, “taking a—“ Vergil stomped on his foot, “Ow!”

“Hey, you still there? Who was that?” Nero questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Sorry! I’m cooking and Phantom wouldn’t stop pestering me so I gave him a kick,” you said, hoping your lie sounded convincing.

“Is that right?” Nero sounded amused, “Phantom! Cut that shit out before I come down there with some bug spray!” 

Fuck. You couldn’t summon Phantom to answer; you wouldn’t be able to explain the situation to him without Nero getting suspicious.You knew this was a bad idea.You looked over at the Sparda twins feeling panicked. 

“Bah! Try it and it will be the last thing you ever do, Sparda kin!” Vergil ran a hand nervously through his hair as he responded to Nero in his best imitation of the arachnid demon.He shook his head before putting his face in his palm. 

Nero laughed.

“I’m gonna hold you to those big words of yours one of these days, pal! But anyways,_____,this news is really big! So apparently Lady got a call from the bank wanting to confirm an abnormally large purchase made with the shop’s account. Somebody charged a shit ton of money at some tailor’s. She said she had her suspicions right away but she went down to the place to question the owner anyways.He said the charge came from two men. Said they had silver hair and bickered the whole time they were there. Now, who does that sound like?” 

“No way... you don’t mean..?” 

It pained you keep up this charade. Alongside Jeffery, Nero was probably your best friend.You hated lying to him like this; about his father and uncle no less.

“I do mean! They’re back! I told ya it was only a matter of time—Hell’s not big enough to hold the both of ‘em!” You could hear the young demon hunter’s smile in his voice.

“If they’re back, where do you think they are?” You figured you would ask, if only to get an idea of what they knew.

“Who knows? Hiding from Trish and Lady if they’re smart— Those. Two. Are. Pissed! ‘Hell hath no fury’ and all that.I hope you get a chance to meet ‘em before those two get a hold of them!” Nero laughed before continuing on, his tone suddenly both serious and gentle, “I really do hope you get to meet Vergil soon, ______. I know it’ll probably be a bit weird for you, but V is in there somewhere so he’s gotta love you too, right? He’d be a fool not to.”

You wanted to disappear.Any other time, your friend’s sweet show of support would be openly welcomed.Right now, however, you were mortified.

“Oh, man! My phone is just about to die so I’m gonna have to call you back some other time! Send my love to Nico and Kyrie! Later, Nero!”you hung up the phone and powered it down, refusing to look at the brothers. 

The silence was broken by Dante’s animated laughter.

“That was _so_ worth it!Vergil, that impression! You were way too good at that!”

“Well, I knew the real Phantom for years —unfortunately— and the other one came from me so...” Vergil gave a dismissive shrug.

“And that was quite the performance you gave,_____.That sneaky bit of detective work you slipped in there? Too good! I’ll have to watch myself around you.” 

You smiled wanly.

“I’m not sure how to take being complimented on my lying ability but... thanks.I think I’m going to turn in so I can get an early start finding us a job tomorrow.I’d rather not have to lie to Nero again.”You turned to leave.

“Hey! Good night,_____,” Dante called after you. You looked at him, spotting nothing but sincerity in the sea of his eyes.

“Goodnight, Dante. Vergil,” you nodded at the sullen man as he afforded you the briefest of glances. You turned to leave but Dante’s voice stopped you short once more.

“And babe?” Dante spoke with a raffish glint in his eyes, “my door’ll be open if you want a little company tonight.”

You rolled your eyes, choosing not to dignify such a phony proposition with an answer before retreating to the bedroom.Maybe sometime you would call him on his bluff.

**********

You laid restlessly in bed for a long stretch of time.Sleeping hadn’t been your favorite activity for quite a while now.You dreaded the nightmares. Although you had them very nearly every night now, you were still never prepared for them; the fear and pain they brought on all encompassing.Before that you had shirked sleep for want of time with V.You felt that old familiar ache in your chest. God. You missed him.When you finally fell asleep you were still thinking about the lost summoner; his pitch dark hair and sage green eyes; the lilt of his velveteen voice saying your name, calling you ‘Little Wren.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been walking for what felt like ages.They had severed the final Qliphoth root some time ago, effectively putting an end to the monstrous tree and closing the final portal it had opened. It brought him some peace to know that he had cleaned up at least one of his messes but he knew that it wasn’t enough; maybe it never would be.He looked over at his companion to find him smiling.It was small but the smile reached his eyes, genuine—a rarity coming from Dante. 

“What?” Vergil asked hesitantly.

“Oh, nothing really. Just thinking that this has been fun.”

Vergil quirked a brow him.

“Fun?”

“Yeah, fun!” Dante’s smile broadened, “Kinda like old times! Don’t you think so?” 

Vergil paused for a moment before answering.

“Yes.I suppose I have been having... fun... here with you.”

Dante laughed.

“Nice to hear you own up to it for once! You’ve changed.”

“I figure it’s time I start being more honest with myself. That’s all.So don’t press your luck.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, where to, Verg? After all, this is more your scene than mine.”

“Unfortunately.”

“What’s wrong? Dear ol’ Dad’s homeland lost all its charm for you?”The red coated man broke into a teasing smile. 

Vergil’s lips tugged upwards in a deliberate smirk.

“It would seem so. I guess I’m more human than I like to admit.” Vergil closed his eyes then and thought aloud, mainly to himself— 

“‘Thou art a man.

God is no more.

Thy own humanity 

Learn to adore.’”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke with a start. What the hell _was_ that?This dream had been different from the nightmares that plagued you and not just in the obvious way; it had _felt_ different.In your nightmares, it was as though you _were_ Vergil himself; you saw what he saw, felt what he felt both physically and mentally.This had been different, more like you were along for the ride; knowing how the man thought and felt without really feeling it yourself—much like it had been when you experienced the glimpses of Vergil’s childhood when you connected with Phantom so long ago.This was a welcome change from the nightmares, make no mistake, but you couldn’t help feeling burdened.You could spin yourself whatever tale you wished trying to rationalize it away as being merely your own imagination taking form while you slumbered but you’d be lying. You knew, undoubtedly, that what you saw were events as they had actually unfolded, impressions of Vergil’s memories; you could feel it.You knew you would have to tell the dark slayer about this invasion of privacy no matter how unintentional. You sighed. Another wedge being driven between the two of you. At this rate, the man would never warm to you, your unwanted link to him would surely make him more wary and uncomfortable around you.You shook your head.You needed to get some air.

You got out of bed and pulled back the drapes along with one of the glass doors that led to the back porch, opening it no more than needed while taking care to be as quiet as possible.You weren’t sure, after all, how sensitive the half-devils’ hearing actually was.You slid out, the brisk autumn air prickling your skin with goose flesh, and shut the door behind you not wanting to let in the cold.As you turned around, you were greeted by the sight of Vergil leaning over the porch’s railing, the strong set of his back facing towards you. 

“Morning,______,” his voice was cool and measured as he addressed you, facing forward all the while.

“Oh! Sorry! I’ll just head back inside!” You blurted out without really thinking, completely nonplussed by the man’s presence so soon after your recent nighttime vision.

“At your pleasure,” came his noncommittal reply, “Or you _could_ stay. It’s not as though this is a private area like, say, the bathroom.”

Your face burned with embarrassment.He was actually calling you out on that!

“I— that was an accident!” You fumbled over your words as you tried to explain, a part of you wondering why you cared to, “once I was there I just didn’t want to give Dante the reaction he was wanting! Al-although I suppose I kinda did there towards the end...”

“Relax,” Vergil looked over his shoulder at you, “it was... a joke.”

“Oh.”

You felt the tension in your body slacken a bit, unconsciously obeying the man’s off-handed command.Vergil simply raised a brow before returning his attention back to the horizon.Feeling more than a little awkward, you timidly joined him on the porch, making sure to keep a comfortable distance between you. It was so early in the morning the moon still shone brightly in the sky.You were a fair distance from any light pollution, rendering the stars absolutely dazzling. 

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed.

“Indeed.”

“I’ve never thought to look out here before.”

“Really?”

“Really. I guess I was too caught up in my own little world. To think such beauty existed here all this time and all I needed to do was just... look up and notice it,” you frowned, ”kinda sad.”

“I think... I can relate,” Vergil spoke with his head craning up at the sky, “I can’t say I’ve ever thought to look out here either.Back then, I would have found such things bothersome; unworthy of my time. How foolish...”

“Better late than never, right?” You offered the reserved man a warm smile, “That goes for the both of us.” 

Vergil looked at you for a moment, his shapely lips upturned in a ghost of a smile.

“I’d like to believe so.” 

This was it; your moment to tell him about your prying dream.You knew the longer you waited to say anything, the more difficult it would become to tell him.

“Hey, Vergil? I need to tell you something.”

“All right,” his posture straightened and his blue eyes searched yours expectantly, “I’m listening.” 

You swallowed, your throat suddenly as dry as parchment.

“So the thing is... I really... um... like your jacket. It’s very nice. It...Uh... really suits you,” you said lamely. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him after all.When, you wondered, did you become so dishonest?And why did you say something so stupid? Vergil’s eyes narrowed in an incredulous expression. 

“Thank you for that... I think I am going to head back inside for now.It’s rather cold out. Maybe you should as well— your face is quite red.” 

**************

Alone once more in the bedroom, you scoured the internet on your phone for any demon hunting jobs.The work wasn’t difficult, but it was tedious and time consuming between weeding out fakes and finding requests that would pay enough to actually let you walk away with any sort of profit.It was during times like these you had really learned to appreciate and respect go-betweens like Morrison.Several hours and multiple calls later, you finally found a job worth taking.A farmer’s crops had mysteriously caught fire.By itself, that wouldn’t seem like much of anything but the farmer explained over the phone that his work shed had also become inaccessible to him, warded off by some kind of magical barrier.Beyond just being spooked by the phenomena, not being able to get equipment from his shed was starting to become a real hindrance to the farmer. As such, he was willing to pay a pretty generous sum to whoever could rid him of the problem.It was promising.You stretched, happy to be free of the monotonous work.You left the confines of the bedroom only to come face to face with Dante in the hallway.

“Fancy meeting you here,” the man grinned, “Great timing, I was about to come get you. You’ll never believe it— Vergil made breakfast. Guess he went to town early this morning and got groceries.” 

You blinked owlishly. That was pretty unexpected. You wondered if the stoic man could actually cook.

“I know! It shocked me as well! In my f— _modest_ amount of years living, I never thought a day would come that my brother would cook me a meal. The closest I’d come to that happening before was when V brought me back some take-outwhen...” he trailed off making a face you couldn’t read, “Anyways, it doesn’t matter. Let’s go eat before it gets cold.” 

He turned and headed into the dining room without looking back to make sure you were following.You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.The mere mention of V had made you tense up and you were pretty sure Dante had noticed. You wanted to kick yourself; you had thought you were passed all that. Sighing, you followed in after the red coated man.

Upon entering the room, your nostrils were filled with the familiar scents of fried eggs and brewed coffee.You smiled a bit; it certainly _smelled_ like breakfast.You looked over to see the table already neatly set for three and potted herbs lining the overlooking bay window. Any doubts you held about Vergil’s cooking prowess were assuaged.You sat down at the table feeling slightly inadequate; Vergil really had his shit together.Dante sat across from you, leaving Vergil the seat caddy corner to the both of you. 

Vergil soon emerged from the connecting kitchen expertly balancing three plates and a pot of coffee.He placed the steaming coffee down on the table first before serving you, Dante and then himself and then proceeded to sit down.

“I beg your pardon if my culinary skills are... lacking,” he adjusted his jacket and smoothed it down as he spoke, “it’s been awhile since last I cooked.”

The plate in front of you held a veggie stuffed omelette and a slice of whole grain toast topped with a small pat of butter.

“So long as there’s no olives, it’ll be fine by me!” Dante said to his twin as he poured himself some coffee and sat the pot back down. 

“No olives...this time,” Vergil shot his brother a small wicked smile as he filled his mug with coffee.  He took a drink, leaving it black. Dante took a sip of his unaltered coffee and cringed before adding an ungodly amount of cream and sugar.

“I have no idea how you drink your coffee like that,” Dante addressed Vergil as he stirred his sugary concoction. 

Vergil crinkled his nose in disgust before answering.

“That would make two of us. That isn’t coffee anymore, that’s dessert.”

“You say ‘dessert’, I say ‘palatable,’” Dante gave an insouciant shrug as Vergil snorted.

You smiled as you took a bite of your omelette, entertained by the men’s antics. 

“Vergil, this is delicious!” you praised, “Thank you for all of this. It was very thoughtful of you.”

“I’m in total agreement there, Verg,” Dante smiled. 

“It was no trouble,” came Vergil’s soft reply. 

He looked away as he spoke, suddenly very interested in the wall. You bit your lip in an effort to suppress the grin that grew there.The stoic man’s display of bashfulness was pretty cute.

An easy silence fell over the table as you all continued your meal. The muted clinking and soft thudding of dinnerware as the three of you ate was almost relaxing, peaceful.You thought back to the countless meals you shared with Nero, Kyrie and Nico.Although often rowdy and noisy, it was almost always enjoyable. It would be remiss of you not to mention, however, that you sometimes felt a little lonely; lost in the fray of Nero and Nico’s chatter.It wasn’t a problem Kyrie had to deal with because although she was a tad reserved and soft-spoken, she was—without question— the apple of both Nero and Nico’s eye and whenever she opened her mouth to speak, she easily commanded their attention.What you shared now with the Sparda twins felt different— balanced.

“Oh, I got us a job!” You beamed as you filled the men in on the details.

“Straightforward _and_ well paying? I like the sound of that! Nice work, babe!”

“We should head out when we’re finished here,” Vergil added, “Well done, ______.” 

You looked down at your plate, feeling shy at the brothers’ praise.

“It’s the least I could do.”

Dante drank the rest of his coffee, tossing his head back as he quaffed it down. He made to leave the table but Vergil’s voice stoppedhim in his tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m finished and I thought we we were getting ready to roll out so...”

“Not with a room full of dirty dishes we’re not,” a smirk spread over the elder twin’s face, “you’re up, Dante. ______ and I have both been productive today, time now for you to contribute.”

“But I have contributed today!”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I’ve contributed my dashing good looks.” 

Vergil wasn’t amused.

“Do the dishes— and clear the table while you’re at it.”

Dante sneered at his brother, making no move to abide his words.

“I would be happy to help out,” you volunteered. 

Dante’s face instantly brightened at the suggestion. Vergil looked over at you briefly with an expression you couldn’t quite read.

“Try not to let her do all the work,” he shot at his twin. 

With that, Vergil got up and left the room, leaving you and Dante to your tasks.

“Thanks for lendin’ me a hand,” Dante said as the two of you cleared the table, “I’ve never been one for this sort of thing.” 

You quirked a brow at the man.

“You mean, _cleaning_?”

“Right on the nose,” he smirked. 

You shook your head and laughed.What a card.

************

With Dante washing and you rinsing and loading the dishes onto the drying rack, the pair of you were making quick work of the dirty dishes.Dante mostly behaved himself, keeping his incessant flirting in check, although he did flick soap suds at you a couple of times. You were nearly done when he said he would finish up alone.

“Are you sure?” you asked. Helping him really wasn’t a problem, you were enjoying his company.

“Yeah, go on, get outta here,” hewaved his arms in a shooing motion, “I think I gotta hold of things from here.” 

“All right then,” you shrugged.

You turned to walk away when you felt a light thump on your behind— Dante had whipped the tea towel at you. You tilted your head at the half demon, giving him a sidelong glance. 

“Thanks,______,” he gave you the smallest of smiles.

“Anytime, Dante.”

***************

When you walked back out into the living area you came upon Vergil sitting on the couch reading that all too familiar book.Your heart quickened in your chest as you stood to the side and studied his profile.His lips were ever so slightly parted as his blue eyes scanned the page before him, enraptured by Blake’s work. It was so strange to see Vergil’s face this way; he almost always had some kind of hardness to his countenance even when he was being completely aloof.Right now he looked perfectly at ease; placid.Your eyes trailed a path along the sharp line of his jaw down to his perfectly bowed lips. Damn, he really was handsome; too bad you almost always managed to make things weird between the two of you.

“Care to join me,______?” 

Case in point.

He looked up from his reading then, anticipating your response.Your heart leapt into your throat as you approached, silently fretting about where to sit. You decided to sit on the other end of the sofa, hopefully not coming off too familiar but at the same time not too stand-offish.He surprised you by closing his book and pivoting towards you, his attention completely upon you for the first time since you met. Oh, boy.

“So this book, I gather you’ve read it?” He lightly tapped the back of his hand on the book that still rested on his lap.

“Yeah, loads of times now actually,” you answered, impressed that your voice wavered only slightly.

“I was shocked when you used a verse from this to insult me,” Vergil continued, his tone light, “it wasn’t so very long ago that I myself had insulted someone with that exact quote.” 

Your face warmed, chagrined by the memory.

“I’m still very sorry about that.”

“It’s in the past— I’m not bothered by it anymore,” he waved a hand as though swatting a fly, “I guess you could say I am able to see the humor in it.”

“I’m glad to at hear that,” you smiled tenderly the man, “it’s kind of a relief. Thanks for telling me, Vergil.”

His gaze lingered on you for a minute, a strange magnetism humming within those cerulean eyes— you couldn’t look away. Didn’t want to.

“My pleasure,”he swallowed thickly. 

This was your second chance to tell him about your dream. The mood felt right and besides... he deserved to know. You opened your mouth—

“Welp,that’s finished! You two couch potatoes ready to head out?”Dante leaned over the back of the couch in between the pair of you. 

“Shotgun,” Vergil said smoothly.

“Damn!”

Well, so much for that.

*****************

It was a forty minute drive to the small farm in need of your help.You were a bit worried about taking your dumpy little car such a distance for the first time but it did, in fact, drive like a dream. Dante had chosen well after all.It had turned out to be a pleasant trip. Vergil sat beside you, leaning on his elbow as he looked out the window.He had tuned the radio in to a classical music station and occasionally you would catch the spiky haired man conducting the unseen orchestra. He reminded you of V in those moments and you found yourself feeling conflicting emotions.You were able to shake them off, however.There were more important things to think about.There came a point during the drive when Dante insisted Vergil change the station so you all could listen to “something with lyrics.”“If you insist” was all the man had said in response as he flipped through the different stations. He finally settled on one that happened to be playing “Radioactive” by Imagine Dragons. Vergil’s face betrayed nothing as he cranked up the volume and sat there with his arms crossed.When the song ended, he turned the volume back down and tuned back into the classical music station.

Dante didn’t protest again.

When you finally reached your destination,you rounded your vehicle and got into the trunk.You pulled out the bulky weapon case that held The Limiter and all its components and your sword.You likely wouldn’t really need The Limiter— not with the Sparda twins as your partners— but decided to take it with you anyhow. Better safe than sorry. It was you who did the majority of the talking with the client. It seemed the natural course of action considering it was you who had spoke to the farmer on the phone.Your small group followed the man behind his farmhouse where he showed you his recently burnt crops and his mysteriously warded toolshed.Wishing you luck, the client then retreated back to the relative safety of his home, leaving the three of you to your work.You first checked out the burnt down crops.Admittedly, to your eyes it didn’t seem anything otherworldly had happened there but Vergil informed you that that was indeed the case.He stated the burning was so even and uniform that the fire must’ve originated from a magical source; something no ordinary arsonist could do. 

Then it was time to investigate the larger point of interest— the shed.You where no stranger to magical and demonic barriers— you had come across many in your missions with Nero— but you were hardly an expert.The Sparda twins noticed something was off right off the bat.

“How curious,” Vergil remarked as he studied the mystical ward.

“What? Did you figure something out?” you asked.

“This barrier was placed from outside of the building instead of the other way around. A small detail that makes all the difference,” he explained. 

“Meaning that this barrier was meant to keep something _in_ , not to keep us _out_ ,” Dante extrapolated, “It’ll certainly make our job of getting in much easier.” 

You nodded as you considered the men’s words. That was strange to say the least. It begged the question of ‘who?’ and ‘why?’ Only one way to find out. 

Removing it from its case, you slipped Nico’s custom made device onto your chest and grabbed a Remnant, clicking the sphere into its corresponding place.Finally, you rigged yourself up to carry your sword and sheathed it smoothly at your hip. Your blade was nothing fancy, just a simple short sword. The half devils watched you with interest. Suddenly, you felt nervous at the thought of fighting in front of such seasoned warriors.You had fought in front of Nero countless times, sure, but that was different.Nero was your mentor; making mistakes in front of him felt natural.You took a calming breath.You needed to stop psyching yourself out.You weren’t the same woman that brandished a tennis racket as a weapon. You conceded that you were still a novice but you were capable. As a certain bird once told you, ‘nobody’s born a badass.’Nerves settled, you outstretched your arm and materialized your arachnid companion feeling a bit guilty. You hadn’t meant to keep him in the dark—literally— the past couple of days; it just sort of happened. You chose to summon him in his more compact form to better suit the limited space of the shed. You knew on top of everything else Phantom would be none to pleased with his smaller stature but you could withstand whatever tongue lashing the spider would dish— after two years you were quite accustomed tothe demon’s ways.

“Aaah! Do my eyes deceive me or am I in the presence of _both_ of Sparda’s miserable spawn?”

“The very same!” Dante’s voice possessed a melodic quality that clearly reflected his amusement, “Although, you’re looking a little smaller than I remember!”

God dammit, Dante. You shot the cavalier man a dirty look but he simply smirked at you. That asshole.

“This size is but a fraction of my power! If not for the weakness of this girl, you would be but an ant trembling before me!”

“Cut the crap and show _____ some respect,” Vergil’s voice was measured but firm, the small muscle in his jaw twitching as he paused, “if not for her you would be little more than a lost memory.”

“Bah! The nerve of you to speak to me that way! You should be thanking me for keeping _____ safe like you had asked! See how she is not only in one piece but much improved!” 

Vergil stared at the spider for a moment before looking to the side.

“I’m afraid I don’t remember beseeching anything of you.There are... gaps... in my memory concerning _____.Anything I asked of you while in that form, well... best to consider it the wishes of another man entirely.”

You hated to admit it, but Vergil’s words stung.You had been trying so hard to reconcile the fact that V and Vergil were in fact one in the same but how could you? One had loved you and the other seemed to only tolerate you— barely even that during some moments.

“Well, you’ve certainly done a fine job from I’m standing, Phantom,” Dante made a show of looking you up and down, “although I’d say _____ has done her fair share of keeping you alive, hasn’t she?Don’t sell her short!”

“Well, I _know_ that!” the spider huffed, “Better than anybody! We’re partners after all. A-after a fashion that is!”

You smiled over at Dante feeling nothing but gratitude.Not only did the red coated hunter’s words make you feel better, he had goaded Phantom into saying something nice— as nice as Phantom would get that is. Dante winked at you.

“We can give you the 411 some other time there, Spidey but for now, we’ve got a job to do. Vergil, care to do the honors?” 

Wordlessly, Vergil took out his sword and with a single swing of the Yamato, the barrier faded uselessly away, freeing your entry into the large shed. You walked in with weapons drawn. The demons didn’t waste any time. The moment the four of you crossed the threshold another ward formed behind you, barring your exit.The space around you warped and changed before your very eyes; expanding into what appeared to be infinite darkness.The ground morphed into a throbbing, organic mass that emitted a sickly yellow glow that thankfully allowed you see. You had experienced this before working alongside Nero; you all had been dragged into a pocket dimension, a small slice of the demon world. It was a tactic often employed by stronger demons who were able to do so. After all, what greater advantage was there in battle than the ability to control the environment— to fight on own your own turf?The four of you barely had time to fan out in formation before the area started flooding with demons.Some were grotesque bipedal monstrosities with jagged claws. Their skin looked like it was melting right off their bodies, sagging in dripping folds.Parts of their skulls were clearly visable; the skin of their faces hanging loosely off their bony features like an ill fitting Halloween mask.Other demons appeared as tall, thin humanoids wielding brutal looking axes; their skin a mottled patchwork of scarring and burns. Finally, there were giant barbed slugs that lurched slowly forward, leaving a sticky poisonous trail in their wake.It was hard to say who attacked first as suddenly the space was engulfed with the sounds and sights of battle.You focused mostly on dodging as you silently telegraphed Phantom’s attacks: a blast of fire here, a shower of needle like hairs there.An axe wielding demon made to strike Phantom from behind but the spider easily parried the blow with his lancing tail before stabbing it down with his sharp front legs.Several demons pallidly writhed in their death throes and you raced over to deliver the finishing blow. Herein lied your greatest weakness; you possessed neither the agility or the magical ability of your former lover which meant you were comparatively slow.Ah, the foibles of being only human.

Behind you, you could hear the rapid fire of Dante’s dual pistols and were amazed. No human could ever hope to fire a gun so quickly. Not to mention the hardiness and expert craftsmanship of his guns to be able to withstand such inhuman handling. Nico had told you all about her adoptive Grandmother, the renowned gunsmith Nell Goldstein.Ebony and Ivory were a favorite topic of discussion with Nico as not only were they Nell’s magnum opus, they were in fact the last guns she ever crafted as she had sadly passed away shortly after their creation.You could also hear the noises from Vergil’s battle; the sound of his time bending rapid slashes unmistakable as were the metallic glints that flashed along the peripheral of your vision. 

The room fell silent as the last of the lesser demons expired.You all held your stances knowing that the battle wasn’t over.Sweat rolled off the side of your brow and you took slow, deep breaths. The fighting hadn’t been easy but you had dealt with far worse. It didn’t hurt that you were fighting alongside two of the strongest men in the world— human or demon.That’s when you saw a figure darting overhead, shrouded in the darkness.Suddenly, the environment shifted again, stone walls and a connecting corridor erected around you, springing forth from seemingly nothing. The demon took this chance to make a move, dropping to the ground from the darkness above as it vented a thick, noxious vapor from its still unseen body before bounding off the wall and disappearing down the hallway.

“Don’t breath in the gas!” Dante warned not a second later. 

You pulled your shirt over your nose and made a retreat from the rapidly dissipating fumes when suddenly you found yourself alone.You looked down at your arms to find the markings there black. Strange. You tried to call forth the arachnid but to no avail.You needed to find them— fast.Luckily, it didn’t take you long to find a friendly face; albeit not one of the ones you were expecting. It couldn’t be... You raced over to the man and threw yourself into his arms. 

“V! I can’t believe it’s you!” 

You looked up into the mossy depths of the green eyes you adored more than life itself and they widened, the man just as bewildered as you. 

“______, what are you—“ the poet was cut short by your lips careening into his.

His whole body trembled beneath your touch, a shuddering breath of pleasure escaping his lips.You used this opportunity to deepen the kiss, plunging your tongue into the inviting wetness of his mouth, tangling your hand into a thatch of his dark hair.He jolted, taken off guard by the action.A sensual groan rumbled in his throat before he returned the kiss, hesitant and restrained. It was pure bliss but devastatingly short as V reluctantly broke away.

“_______,” he breathed, you could feel his heart galloping like a band of wild horses, “We shouldn’t... I can’t...” his brows knitted together, his expression one of longing.

He put his hands on your shoulders and stepped back, creating some distance between you.You frowned . You missed his warmth already.

“It isn’t safe,_____,”his voice regained its usual composure, “and it was wrong of me to—“

“What, pray tell, is goin’ on over here?” You turned your head towards the familiar voice, your disappointment temporarily forgotten.

“Griffon!” You said his name in a gentle croon, happy to see your feathered friend. 

So happy...

“Uh,_____? You’re not looking so hot maybe you should—“

You swooned, stumbling once more into V’s arms.V and Griffon mumbled something to each other you couldn’t quite make out.

“Hey, _____?” came Griffon’s voice once more, “I’m gonna carry you, okay?”

“Okay,” you managed before the world went dark.

****************

You awoke some time later acutely aware that you were being carried on Dante’s back.You felt a small ache in the hollow of your chest.It was all just a dream. You lifted your head, your cheek sticking to the red leather of the devil hunter’s jacket as you did so.

“Woah, careful! You all right back there?” Dante called to you from over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine except for being totally embarrassed I let that gas knock me out.” 

Dante chuckled a bit.

“Right. I’m gonna put you down now— think you can handle it?”

“Absolutely. Sorry about... all of this.” 

You couldn’t believe that you had succumbed so easily to the demon’s cheap ploy.Talk about deadweight. Dante let go of your legs and you dropped to the floor, feeling no worse for wear.

“You sure you’re good?” Dante inquired once more.

“Yeah, I feel fine. More importantly, where’s the demon?”

“We’re closing in on it now,” he replied, “Speak of the Devil...”

You got your first good look at the demon:it had spindly arms and legs— each appendage ending with a set of long, rounded, hook-like claws that it used to hang from the walls and ceiling. Its skin was gray and flaky as though it were covered in a thick blanket of ashes. Its stomach was a bloated mass and its back was lined with a series of jet black tubes that acted like flues. Its face was one large mouth with rows of sharp teeth.You felt nervous.The cramped corridor wasn’t an ideal location for anyone to battle but for your style of fighting it posed a particular set of problems.Before either you or Dante had a chance to react, Vergil ran forwards with an almost reckless abandon.He kicked off the wall to gain air and sliced at the demon, leaving it barely hanging onto the ceiling.Not missing a beat, Dante opened fired at the beast, sending it skittering across the floor. It scrambled to its feet and you felt the walls around you rumble; it was attempting to shift reality again.

“No you don’t!” Vergil cried. 

Time itself came to a halt around the pair as Vergil unleashed a flurry of strikes at the demon, his movements so imperceptibly fast that he appeared not to move at all. The demon went flying, ricocheting off the walls before landing at Dante’s feet.It coughed, a tarry black substance spattering the ground. 

“You’re too late!” It snarled, “you will never be able to stop them: The Sons have risen! The Sons—“  Dante fired, snuffing out the demon’s life. 

The world around you blurred and faded leaving you standing within the farmer’s work shed.

It was over. 

“That wasn’t too bad,” Dante remarked as he worked out a kink in his neck.

Aside from your little hiccup it had seemed like a relatively easy job.Maybe too easy.

“What I don’t understand is why the crops were burned when none of the demons actually wielded fire?Why were the demons locked inside and, more importantly, by whom?” A thought suddenly occurred to you and your eyes widened, “you don’t think... it was a test?”

“Most likely,” Dante nodded, “it’s clear it was a deliberate attempt to deliver a message to whoever was strong enough to make it out alive.‘The Sons,’ huh? Guess they want their presence to be known. What do you think, Verge?”

“I think... I’m going to wait in the car,” came his frigid response. He left without another word. 

Sheesh.

“Don’t mind him,” Dante flashed a small grin, “let’s go get our cash!”

***********

After being showered with gratitude, the farmer paid you the promised amount.Cash in hand, you and Dante made your way to the car.From a distance you could see that Vergil waited within, choosing to occupy the backseat.You got a feeling that he was unhappy with you, not that you could blame him— you really dropped the ball back there.At least your dream had been pleasant enough despite the initial sadness it had brought you upon waking.You chuckled to yourself recalling it.

“What?” Dante quirked a brow at you.

“Oh, I was just thinking about the weirdest feeling I got when I woke up back there. I half expected you to be _Griffon_.”

“I know! Why’d you have to go and make _me_ the bird?” 

You stopped in your tracks, realization creeping up your spine like an icy chill.

“I thought you were Griffon?”

“Yep!” 

So it turned out that it _wasn’t_ a dream— only not in the way you had hoped. 

“I made out with Vergil, didn’t I?”

“You sure did!”

Oh god. 

Oh no. 

This was going to be a long drive.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days went by and the more you thought about it, the more worried you had become by the demon’s brazen message.Dante had attempted to set your mind at ease, stating that it was too early to worry just yet.Some demons, he explained, just couldn’t help making a spectacle of themselves regardless of their actual strength. ‘The Sons’, could actually be a bunch of pushovers.You recognized the truth in his words but you still couldn’t shake the creeping feeling of dread.You had longed to hear Vergil’s take on the matter but things between you were... strained to say the least.He spared nary a glance in your direction and spoke to you only when he needed to, his responses always terse and to the point.He was never angry or rude to you during your brief interactions but you found yourself almost wishing he had been; anything would be better than his cool impassivity.You wanted to apologize for what happened but you could never seem to find the right opportunity.One thing felt certain: Vergil wasn’t interested in you.Replaying your interactions with the dark slayer you felt he had been subtlety and politely trying to convey this fact to you; most telling were his recent words to Phantom before you had entered the farmer’s work shed.It was time for you to stop looking for something that wasn’t there.

Evening came and you sat on your bed after an unsuccessful job search. It was only about 7 ‘o clock but already you were considering turning in for the night. You didn’t really have a lot of options, the entirety of your social circle lived hours away after all. You supposed you could poke around Dante and see what he was up to but that ran the risk of sending off Vergil if he were around. The last thing you wanted to do was widen the rift between the two brothers when they have been making such strides to repair it; something you saw during the course of the day and at night during your intrusive dreams. You sighed wondering dramatically if there was a way to trigger insomnia. Maybe you would go bother Dante after all. Your phone rang, thankfully sparing you from making a decision for now. It was a video call from Jeffery. You answered.

“Hey there, ______! Notice anything different about me?” He cracked a smile, his brown eyes framed behind a large pair of plastic black glasses.

“Hmmm... Let’s see... nothing that catches my eye,” you teased, causing Jeffery to snort with laughter.

“My age is catching up to me, I think,” the journalist lamented as he pushed the glasses up his nose. 

It was your turn to snort.

“Hardly. More like all that up close work you’ve been doing is taking its toll.”

“True enough, lord knows I’ve been busy,” he chuckled, “So, what’s new with you?”

“Funny you should ask...” you filled the man in on your eventful week. 

“Wow,” the blond remarked when you were finished with your tale, “So you haven’t told Nero yet? That must be rough keeping that from him, I know how close you are.”

“Yeah, it’s been eating away at me, amongst other things,” you admitted. You paused for a second, the wheels in your head turning, “Say, Jeff, would you mind looking into something for me? If you have the time anyways.”

“Please, for you? Always— shoot!”

“This is about that job I just told you about,” you started, “now this is just a hunch but could you try to see if you can find any recent reports about any out of place phenomena? Like the fire at the farm.I know it’s kind of a broad search query...”

“It is, buuut... if I search through official channels and through reports that have evidence to substantiate their claims... it’s doable. May take me some time though.”

“Of course. No rush,” you smiled at the man, “thank you, Jeffery.”

The call ended soon afterwards with a promise that Jeffery would keep you updated on his search.You snuggled under the warmth of the heavy duvet, happier than you’ve felt in days.You fell peacefully asleep, a small part of the worry you felt quelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think we’re lost.”

“I heard you the first three times,” Vergil grumbled with a growing sense of agitation towards his younger twin.

They marched now through a forest of twisted trees so tall and dense hardly any light made it through their leafless branches. The objective of the pair’s wanderings now were to find a portal leading from the human world to the demon world. There was no real pattern behind the portals’ appearances but some areas were more prone to them than others; checking these places out seemed a good place to start. The farther they walked the more Vergil couldn’t shake the feeling they were being watched and not just because the trees all appeared to have agonized faces.He wished, not for the first time during their venture, that Dante would settle down a bit; let him gather his bearings. 

“And here I thought you knew what you were doing,” Dante’s tone was light but it set Vergil’s temper flaring nonetheless.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Has my direction thus far not been good enough for you?I wasn’t exactly free to roam during my time down here! I wasn’t free at all!”

“I know that, Vergil. And I’m sorry—“

“That’s the thing, you don’t know! The pain, the fear— everything I lost... you couldn’t possibly understand.”

“Oh, yeah? Try me.”

“.... Forget it,” Vergil scoffed and made to turn away but his brother’s hand on his shoulder wouldn’t let him.

“Not this time, Vergil,” Dante’s face was deadly serious; his blue eyes hard and humorless, “You want to talk about pain? Fear? Loss? Well, I’ve felt that in droves! You talk as though you’re the only one who’s ever lost anyone; like it was only you that lost Mom— but newsflash! I lost her too.Did it ever occur to you that maybe you were _lucky_ to be in the park that day?The things that I heard— that I _saw_... I have to live with _my_ nightmares!” 

Vergil flinched at his brother’s words but Dante wasn’t finished just yet.

“But the worst part, Verge? Well, that was losing you. Not once, not twice, but three times. Three!” 

Vergil looked to the ground feeling the bitter sting of shame; a feeling that was beginning to become all too familiar to him now. He had been unfair to Dante, he knew that now without question. Now just to swallow his pride and admit it.

“Dante...” he began, “I never realized— no— the truth is I never even _thought_ about your pain.I’ve always been willfully blind to it; choosing to focus only on my own. I’ve been... selfish. Foolish.It was always just easier to cling to my dislike for you, no matter how undeserved. Even when I was human I couldn’t seem to let it go.The reason is simple... I’m jealous of you, Dante.I always have been.”

Dante erupted into a fit of laughter, shattering away all the tension of the emotionally charged moment. Vergil crossed his arms, his face brightening at his embarrassing admission. 

“Go ahead, laugh it up.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just, trust me when I say you have _nothing_ to be jealous about— not then and certainly not _now_!” Dante grinned at his twin, “Now, get over here!” 

Dante pulled Vergil into a hearty embrace— a display of brotherly affection they hadn’t shared since they were children.Vergil stood there a moment simply stunned. This was it. They were finally burying the hatchet once and for all. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, heavier than even the plated armor he donned as Nelo Angelo. Finally, he wrapped his arms around his brother, gingerly patting the man on the back.The hug continued for a minute.Then a minute more. Then another.

“Dante?”

“Hmm?”

“I think that’s enough for now.”

“I was waiting to see how long you would hold out before saying something,” Dante released his brother as he shot him a sly smile, “color me impressed!” 

Vergil frowned at his younger twin.

“I’ll color you _something_ in a minute.” 

The men smiled at each other and shared a chuckle before Dante’s face went serious, staring at something in the distance behind Vergil. Vergil turned around, following Dante’s line of sight.It was hard to tell through the mass of trees but it seemed like a large group bearing torches was picking its way through the forest.They needed to get out of there— quickly.Fighting hordes of mindless demons was one thing but if there was a chance that the approaching demons possessed higher intelligence, it was best not to be seen.The longer they could travel with their presence remaining unknown, the better.The hatred of their father, Sparda, still ran deep amongst the netizens of the Underworld after all.

Vergil scoured every part of his memory in an attempt to recall the way through but it was no use.He simply hadn’t made enough trips through the woods to remember. If they randomly picked a direction and walked they ran the risk of getting even more lost. _Hopelessly_ lost. Damn it! Seeing no other choice, Vergil made to signal to his brother that they should leave when a hooded figure slipped out from behind a tree as silent as a shade.The limber stranger was clad head to toe in earthen tones from the brown leather of their shoes to the dark olive of their cowl, the only vibrant splash of color being their brooch: a fist sized red and blue gem. The majority of their face was obscured by a wooden mask the same hue as their hood, ornately carved and decorated with vines and leaves.A distinctly human looking mouth and chin remained visible, lips upturned into a faint smile.The figure raised both of their hands by their head, showing that they bore no weapon.Bringing a gloved finger to their lips, the stranger jerked their head to the side, beckoning the two half devils to follow before silently walking away. Vergil looked over at Dante cocking his brow in a wordless question. Dante simply shrugged before making to follow.Vergil fell in line, conceding it was their best option. 

The figure kept a brisk, steady pace as they navigated the woodland labyrinth, never once looking back.After a time, they emerged from forest and the stranger once again faced them, beckoning the twins inside a large hut that stood just at the forest’s edge. Holding open the door the stranger looked back at the brothers.

“Best to stay indoors until the coast is clear,” the stranger’s dulcet voice was one of the masculine persuasion.

The twins exchanged a look before wordlessly stepping inside. The man followed them in, closing the door behind them.

“You were wise to think to avoid them,” the masked man continued, “They’re a particularly violent and stupid lot— never a good combination. They’ve been using the forest as their stomping grounds as of late and more’s the pity; I’m usually quite fond of it.” 

“I would have never guessed!” Dante ribbed, taking a shot at the man’s sense of fashion.

The stranger lightly chuckled in response. Vergil was in no mood for small talk. He wanted answers. Now.

“Why did you help us?” Vergil questioned, “Who _are_ you?”

“I understand your mistrust,” the man began, “ as sons of Sparda you are both _greatly_ detested. However, I am afraid you will find my reasoning... anticlimactic. It’s really quite simple: not every being in The Underworld wants to see you dead— only _most_ of them. Some have chosen to move on from grudges of the past; I count myself among them.” 

Vergil furrowed his brow, unsatisfied with the man’s cryptic answer.You could judge a lot about a man by his motivations and the stranger claimed he had none. He was dodging the question—clearly—but Vergil decided he would look passed that. For now at least.

“You still haven’t answered my second question: who _are_ you, exactly?”

“Quite a philosophical question you’re asking of me.‘Who are you exactly?’— I’m still figuring that out to tell the truth.”

“Gotta say, Verge, I like this guy already!” Dante pointed at the masked man with his thumb. 

He _would_.Vergil was not amused.

“Enough games, give me a straight answer.”

“If you insist,” the stranger smirked, “I am but an apprentice of the gunsmith Machiavelli.He was rather famous— or _infamous_ some would argue— around these parts, maybe you’ve heard of him?”

Vergil shot the cowled man a dry look.Of course they had heard of Machiavelli; anyone who had even the minutest knowledge of the demon world knew of Machiavelli and his masterclass firearms.The gunsmith had been the one to outfit Mundus’ army; the armor Vergil had worn as Nelo Angelo crafted by his very hand.Vergil didn’t hold this against the now deceased gunsmith; when it came to Mundus there were only two choices: obey or die.The gunsmith was rumored to have taken on an apprentice before his passing but whether it was the man standing before them remained to be seen. Looking around the hut, Vergil spotted a work table and several shelves full of finished weapons.The masked stranger sold firearms for a living, at least that much seemed true.

“Machiavelli, eh?” Dante stretched, raising his arms above his head, “The name rings a bell— or two.You’re his apprentice, huh? You any good?”

“Terrible actually,” the masked man smiled wryly, “I received only _two_ _weeks_ of tutelage. Furthermore, my natural talent leaves... much to be desired. Knowledge is ultimately useless without the means of applying it.Lamentable, but I suppose all legacies must end... eventually.”

“Odd that he would choose you as an aprentice, huh?” Dante cocked a brow at the man, “there musta been _thousands_ vying for your position.”

“Luck and timing sometimes supersedes all other qualities... especially when the chips are down.”

Dante nodded as Vergil regarded the apprentice with a slightly softened expression. Of all the things the man had told them, this seemed to hold the most sincerity.

“So, you gotta name?” Dante questioned.

The enigmatic man smirked.

“I’m called Vigna.”

Vigna; it meant “vine.” A little on the nose.

“So was your attire chosen to match your name, or was you name chosen to match your attire?” Vergil smirked making a rare quip.

“Yes,” Vigna taunted much to Dante’s amusement. 

Vergil scoffed. Insufferable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first rays of the morning sun were just creeping in through the small gap between the velvet curtains when you awoke.You sat up in bed, overcome with an immense feeling of guilt.You had witnessed a tender moment between the Sparda twins— something that you had no right to see.You knew without a doubt you couldn’t keep hiding this from the half demon. It was _wrong_ to not let him know.But you were afraid.How would he react when he learned the truth? He would most likely be angry, that was almost certain, but what if he demanded you to relinquish Phantom? If you refused would he walk out of your life, this time for good?The thought made you feel sick. Maybe you would wait, try to smooth things over with Vergil a bit first— just a little. In any case, you resolved you wouldn’t keep your secret much longer, no matter the cost. 

You got out of bed and made your way to the porch after slipping on a sweater.You opened the door to find yourself very much alone.You found yourself feeling slightly disappointed.You had half expected to see Vergil leaning over the railing like he had the first night you experienced your invasive dream.You ambled out onto the porch and sat down at the top of the small set of stairs and rested your head against the side of the railing. You had only just woken up but you felt exhausted; drained.You looked out the horizon and wondered idly what lay beyond.You would have to ask Phantom sometime. Your eyelids grew heavy and you drifted back to sleep.

********** 

You stirred from your nap without opening your eyes. You could hear that it was raining softly, the smell of decaying leaves thick on the air. You weren’t sure how long you’d been sleeping but the crick in your neck told you it had been for a decent chunk of time. Your eyes fluttered open to find Vergil in the midst of coming up the stairs . He stopped when he noticed your gaze on him, holding his position as though the two of you were in the middle of playing a children’s game.You didn’t react to the man’s sudden appearance right away,your senses still dulled by the vestiges of your recent sleep.The usually stately man was dampened by the rain; his signature hairstyle flattened down, silvery locks streaking his forehead.His handsome face was perfectly impassive save for those stormy eyes that you found yourself lost in once more.Your stomach clenched painfully at the myriad of emotions the man seemed to illicit from you.You needed to say something lest you ran the risk of being torn apart by his unyielding gravity. 

“Good morning,” you chocked out.

He blinked as though the sound of your voice had snapped him out of his trance.He gave a mute nod before continuing up the stairs. You stood up then.

“I’m sorry, Vergil— for forcing myself on you the other day. For messing up so badly at the job too. I know what you must think of me.” 

“Oh?” He turned to face you, “Enlighten me. I’m curious to hear what _I_ think— since you know me so well.” 

There was nothing scathing about his tone or expression as he said this. Instead he looked and sounded drawn; defeated.It gave you pause.His turn of phrase was indirect but somehow managed to get to the heart of the matter: you had been making too many assumptions about the man lately. You had let your own emotions— your own fears and doubts— color your view of the man’s recent aloofness towards you. You chewed on your lip, feeling humbled.

“No, I... you make a point; I _don’t_ actually know how you feel,” you addressed white haired man, “but I know how you’ve been making _me_ feel: repulsive. Like I can never seem to say anything right around you.”

Something warmed then in Vergil’s demeanor, his soft eyebrows knitting together to form an expression you had yet to see on the man before.

“I can see why you might think that and for that I am... sorry,” he looked to the side not quite meeting your gaze, “people have been misreading me my entire life so... it’s my failing, really. Forgive me.”

You felt a wave of sadness at the man’s admission. It harkened back to the lonely, misunderstood boy you knew only from a memory. 

“Well, your earlier point still stands. I was jumping to conclusions instead of just, well, _asking_ ,” you looked at the man as you trembled with nerves, “why have you been avoiding me lately? It’s about when I kissed you, I know that much.”

He sighed.

“‘The Fox condemns the trap, not himself.’ You needn’t blame yourself for your... transgression.You weren’t in control of your faculties,” he swallowed then as he looked into your eyes, “the problem is that I _was_.I was under _no_ influence and yet I... I took advantage knowing full well that your affections were not meant for me.I’ve wronged you. Whenever I’ve looked at you afterwards, I have felt nothing but shame and... _disgust_ for myself.But I see that my poor way of dealing with that inadvertently punished _you_ as well so... I must beg your pardon once more.” 

You were floored. _That_ was what was bothering him? Yes, he had kissed you back but just barely; it never crossed your mind to fault him for what was likely a largely involuntary reaction to your... persuasions. Regardless, the man’s display of thoughtfulness and introspectiveness touched you. It was your turn.

“Vergil, as far as I’m concerned, you have _nothing_ to apologize for but thank you for being so honest and considerate. It’s pretty humbling,” a small smile spread aross you lips as you spoke, “So, in the spirit of honesty I have something that I want— no— _need_ to tell you but maybe we should head inside first.”

Your eyes focused on the half devil’s damp hair and jacket.Curiosity loomed within the depths of his blue eyes as he studied you for a second.

“Not a bad idea.”

*********************

Vergil was silent as he sat on the end of the bed with his well sculpted arms crossed bare against his chest.His damp jacket had been laid out in order to air dry leaving Vergil in his two piece vest.Abandoned too were his boots by the door, revealing feet slippered in dark socks. His hair was swept back in its usual fashion. He had brushed back his silvery white locks using solely his fingers and it stayed easily in place— his follicles long since accustomed to their upright position.It was the most casual you had seen Vergil during the week since his arrival but your thoughts didn’t linger there; you had told the man _everything_ about your nocturnal escapades starting with the nightmares that had plagued you for so long.You leaned now against the wall anxiously awaiting a response from the contemplative twin.

“You never told me—well— _him_ ,” he said at last, his words more a statement than a question.

“No, I didn’t want to place yet another burden on him,” you explained. 

It was the one truth you kept hidden from the poet. At the time, you felt the truth would serve only to hurt him. 

“I wish I _had_ confided in him,” you lamented. 

“Technically, you just did. For whatever that’s worth,”Vergil looked away, the muscles in his face contracting as he visibly swallowed.

“Yeah... I suppose I did,” you smiled softly. 

“As for the _other_ matter, I won’t claim to be unbothered by it but I suppose there is nothing to be done about it for now. Although it doesn’t take a genius to guess the root of the problem...”

You nodded solemnly understanding what he meant— or rather _whom_ ; Phantom.When you had traversed into V’s subconscious and transferred Phantom’s contract to yourself, no one had known what the lasting implications of that would be.It seemed likely that the strange mental link you shared with Vergil was an unintended side effect of your cerebral foray. You frowned as a disheartening thought suddenly occurred to you.

“Vergil, do you think maybe _that’s_ why you have a gap in your memories?”

“It’s hard to say. Perhaps.”

“Bah! I _knew_ it! I knew it all along!”

The gravelly voice belonged to the aforementioned demon. The spider came skittering out from underneath the bed, no larger than a small dog.You pulled up your shirt sleeves shocked to find your brandings pale.You didn’t remember summoning him recently.

“How did you—“

“I’ll spare you your pathetic questions!” the arachnid cut in, “you summoned me yesterday as I’m sure you recall.”

You nodded. You remember that much.

“Well, _you_ never beckoned me back and _I_ never returned!You have been so used to my obedience that you didn’t notice my absence!I shrank myself down to this debasing size and hid away; biding my time! I knew that sooner or later you would discuss your problems with one of these _abhorrent_ Sparda brats!” The spider’s tone was dripping with smugness.

“So what you’re saying is you’ve been slinking around like a common house cat,” Vergil smirked at the demon, “just waiting, in order to... _eavesdrop_?”

“Yes! I, mean, no! I—“

“You knew something was wrong with me?” You questioned your familiar sincerely.

“Of course!One cannot inhabit the body of another without becoming attuned to such things!” The arachnid responded, “Besides, do not think for a second I have forgotten what I truly am.”

“The nightmares are a small price to pay,” You offered the spider a small smile.

“The lengths you went to find out what ailed your master... quite touching,” Vergil quirked a silvery brow at the familiar as he collectedhis garments. 

“What? I— _ugh_!” 

With that the arachnid vanished in a cloud of dark fragments, resuming his place on your skin. You found yourself laughing.

“You seem... happy,” Vergil regarded you, his expression soft.

“I guess I am,” you stated simply, “it felt good to get all of that off my chest. I’m kind of relieved that Phantom knows now too.I feel so stupid.All this time, I thought I had to protect the ones I love from the truth for their sake but... I was really just sheltering _myself_ from their reactions.”

Vergil looked down for a moment as though he were considering your words.

“I wanted to tell you earlier that you can... confide in me when you have one of those nightmares,” he said finally, “They may no longer haunt me but I can still remember.I can understand better than _anyone_.”

“I think I’ll hold you to you offer,” you looked at the man with your heart beating rapidly in your chest. You paused briefly before adding, “I’m glad there’s no longer anything in between us.”

He studied you for a second with searching blue eyes but said nothing. He offered you a friendly nod before turning away and leaving the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind him. Outside the room you could hear Dante teasing his older twin about emerging from the bedroom in a state of partial undress and Vergil’s vexed denials. You chuckled.

Those two.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two weeks were relatively uneventful.A calm routine formed around the four of you and there had been no further mishaps between you and Vergil.You hoped that it would last. You took on a number of small gigs that thankfully went off without a hitch but the pay left much to be desired.You were taken off guard when Jeffery called you with news about your inquiry—you had nearly written off the ordeal, although Jeffery did warn you that his search could take some time considering the vague terms he was given.Apparently, there had been an earthquake some days ago isolated entirely around a private residence in a town about a two day drive from Aporia. Beyond that, there was not much more to go on— the occupants had left their home in a hurry leaving the house still standing along with the majority of their belongings; abandoned.When you presented your findings to the twins, Dante wasn’t exactly on board to investigate.

“I don’t know, babe,” he said remissly, “No client means no cash and that’s an awfully long way to go for no profit.”

“But, what if there’s actually something to the whole ‘The Sons’ thing?” you argued. 

“Counter argument: what if there’s not?”

“Then at least we would know,” you asserted.

“I think _____ has a point, Dante,” Vergil advised, “it warrants our attention even if we stand to lose money. I suppose if you are so inclined you could just stay behind._____ and I would be more than capable of checking things out on our own.”

“You’d like that, huh, Verge?” the younger brother teased, “You and ______ ; a total of four days on the road.... alone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the older man scoffed, “Are you coming with us or not?”

“I’ll start packing my bags.”

*******************

The rest of the day was spent packing and planning your route to the forsaken house.With the great distance between your home and your destination, preparation was crucial; there would be no turning around for forgotten items.There was no telling what would be in store for your little group.

The night before your departure saw a return of your usual nightmares.It threw you through a loop and for a while you just laid there in a sheen of sweat as you slowly regained your composure.You found yourself once again walking out onto the porch. After those nightmares your often found yourself craving the light— reassurance that you had escaped the pain and bondage; that your freedom wasn’t an illusion.You couldn’t believe that Vergil had actually _lived_ through the tortures you beared.Although you missed Griffon and Shadow terribly, you were glad Vergil no longer had to suffer his nightmares. He deserved whatever peace he could find. 

Looking out into the distance you felt compelled to walk; to move.Regardless of the nightmare, you were going to be spending the next two days cramped in the confines of your little car; might as well stretch your legs while you still had the chance.The day was just beginning to dawn as the sun peaked just over the horizon, spilling its radiant orange light in a sunrise that promised to be beautiful.You made your way across the yard and continued on, passing the invisible boundary of the property line.You had watched Phantom venture out over the rolling country grounds plenty of times but this was the first time you’ve done so yourself.Luckily, it was fairly temperate for an early November morning.

As you approached the top of a steady incline of land you noticed a couple of things as you looked into the immediate distance: First, you wouldn’t be able to go forward much longer;a forest cut across the expanse, an endless sea of russet, gold and orange.Secondly, was the strange tree that stood at the forest’s edge; black and bare of leaves it looked almost as though it were made of smoke, like it would disappear at the slightest touch.That didn’t seem to be the case however.Coming up on the tree now, you saw that none other than Vergil sat beneath it; leaning his back firmly against it book in hand. He looked up when he saw you approach.

“______. Good morning.”

“Good morning, Vergil. Sorry to intrude.”

“Nonsense. Who’s intruding?” He looked back at the tree, noticing your attention on it. “A new ability I have acquired— from the fruit I expect.”

“And it’s solid?” You questioned still not quite believing what you were seeing.

“See for yourself.”

Taking him up on his offer, you rubbed your hand over the tree, the dark material smooth, glossy and coursing with heat from the densely packed particles of energy. Taking a chance, you sat down beside the half-devil and leaned against the tree; there was just enough space for the pair of you to sit shoulder to shoulder.You feared that the reserved man would be put off by your forwardness but if he was he made no show of it.

“Best seat in the house,” you smiled coyly. 

“Heh.”

“So, any other tricks up your sleeve?” You lifted a brow at the man, eager to learn whatever he would tell you.

“I still haven’t quite figured it out yet,” he held out his palm as he spoke; the dark material knitting together to morph various designs one after the other, “my skills with this power are still very much... unrefined.”

He continued to hold out his hand as he formed three separate shapes.Your eyes widened at the result: tiny and static in his hand, the figures were surely supposed to be his past familiars.He looked upon his creations for a minute before closing his hand, letting the material dissipate and slip through his fingers; smoke.

“I... was rather fond of them,” he said finally, his voice as wispy as the smoke he had created, “I only wish I had expressed it while I had the chance.”

“Vergil... they knew. Don’t doubt it for a second,” you smiled kindly, “it’s like Phantom said before, you don’t live so closely to someone’s heart without knowing it.”

Vergil quirked a brow.

“Is _that_ what he said, now?”

“Yeah—I mean— _basically_.” 

He looked down, slightly shaking his head as his lips stretched into a smile. 

“‘He who has suffered you to impose on him, knows you.’ You’re right, _______.”

“For a change,” you laughed as you studied the man’s profile. You had never been so close to him. You raised your brows, surprised by a tiny detail that jumped out at you.

“Vergil, is that an _ear_ _piercing_?” Youlightly tapped the vestigial hole with your index finger in awe.

He covered his ear with his hand, embarrassed by the unassuming pore, as he looked over at you.

“A youthful indiscretion,” he assured.

He lowered his hand as the two of of you slipped into a spell of easy laughter.You held each other’s gaze, soft smiles still in place. You liked this; sitting here with him, laughing— the way his face lined when he smiled. You _really_ liked this.

“Are you cold? Your face is red...” heobserved.

“It’s not the cold.”

You weren’t smiling. 

His own smile faded away as he considered you with heavy lidded eyes.He leaned forward, closing the small gap between you,as he placed a kiss upon your lips.He pulled back for a second to gauge your reaction, his cerulean eyes still weighted. Encouraged by your expression, he kissed you once again, his hand cupping your cheek as his tongue delved into the recesses of your mouth.There was none of the fire that you had expected; none of the force.Instead he kissed you leisurely, deliberately; every movement of his mouth was well disciplined, so agonizingly intentional that it set your passions burning all the same.This was a man who knew how to properly take charge and you were more than happy to follow his lead. You let your mind blank thinking only of the effect that those lips, tongue and powerful jaw were having on you; drowning in the sensation.It felt so good to be touched, wanted. You ran your palm up his chest, the definition of his muscles discernible even through the thick fabric of his vest. You gave a pleased sigh, hoping an opportunity would arise for you to get up close and personal with the half-devil’s sculpted build.He pulled back; reluctant, breathless.

“We... should head back to the house now,” he breathed, “before this goes further than either of us are ready for...”

“I wouldn’t mind if it did...” you looked up at him, your face flushed, panting.It may have been the middle of autumn, outside, and in broad daylight but you would let him take you if he wanted.You felt no shameabout the circumstances; in fact, it only fueled your excitement.Vergil’s body tensed as that dark intensity once again found his eyes.A sound akin to a low growl rumbled from his throat, sending pleasant shivers up your spine.

“We have a long day ahead of us, best not to delay no matter how... tempting such a diversion would prove.Besides that’s not you talking right now,” Vergil stuck to his guns, “that’s well... another part of you entirely.I don’t want you to make a decision you’ll come to regret. So I’ll warn you: I won’t have the strength refuse you a second time.”

“Promises,” you bit your lip, disappointed but nonetheless understanding of the man’s position.

He stood up and brushed himself off before proffering you a hand. You took it, gladly, andhe pulled you to a stand. You walked back to the house hand in hand.

*********************

Dante was already awake and waiting for you when you arrived. 

“ _There_ you two are!” he proclaimed, making a show of tossing his arms in the air, “I almost thought you left without me until I saw the car still outside.Left me to load up the car all by my lonesome more like...”

“Hmph. I’m shocked that you displayed a little initiative for once, Dante,” Vergil smirked at his brother as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey! I’m hurt!,” Dante placed his hand to his heart in demonstration, “I do things without being told! Speaking of, what were you two doing anyways?”

“—Nothing.”

“—Taking a walk!”

Dante’s eyes narrowed mischievously at your hurried answers. He opened his mouth undoubtedly to tease but Vergil denied him the opportunity.

“Let’s get going, shall we?Our journey is going to be a long one as it is. Best not to waste any more time.”

*********************

For the first half of your travels, you and Dante drove in shifts. Vergil attempted a shift of his own to... mixed results.In his defense, it _had_ been a while since he had last driven, but it was unanimously decided Vergil should just sit this one out as a passenger.Besides, his driver’s license was expired. Long expired.The long drive inevitably came paired with its long stretches of silence which, suffice to say, gave you plenty of time to think. You found yourself, more than once, recalling the intimate moment you had shared with Vergil that morning.You had been more than ready and willing to tear off your clothes _and_ his, you remembered with embarrassment.The longer you reflected the more you realized he was right to put on the brakes.You found yourself feeling thankful for his display of self control and foresight. Your feelings were, in a word, confused.On one hand, you genuinely liked Vergil. His quiet mannerisms coupled with his strong personality largely appealed to you.You liked that he didn’t hesitate to challenge you; would never let you off easy if he thought you were mistaken or in the wrong.It made you feel—oddly enough— _respected_. On the other hand, there were times you found yourself scrutinizing the man, looking for a trace of your former lover in his words or actions.It left you feeling guilty and often, disappointed.It hurt your head to think about how the two men could be so similar and— in fact— be one in the same, yet be so different. It occurred to you that there would never come a day where you’d wake up to find Vergil acting exactly like V; it was never going to happen.To expect so would be unfair. It would be the same as denying the whole other half of Vergil’s persona: Urizen.Vergil was like the color purple; you couldn’t say he was red and you couldn’t say that he was blue but you couldn’t look at him and deny that both hues played a part in what made him, well, _him_.The big question was, were you substituting purple for blue?It felt wrong to carry on with the man if that was all there was to it but, the more time went by the more you were convinced that wasn’t the case.You just needed time.

By the time you reached the motel your back was aching and your ass felt completely numb.The motel was completely run of the mill but in your road weary state it felt like arriving at The Holiday Inn.You had made reservations in advance hoping to avoid any hassle.As you spoke to the check-in attendant you found that not to be the case.

“What do you mean there’s only one room? What about my reservations?”

“It seems we overbooked,” the attendant smiled apologetically, “it happens sometimes when our system receives too many reservations at once.We will refund you for the other room, of course, and offer you a discount for your inconvenience but I’m afraid beyond that... We’re completely booked.”

You sighed. It would have to do.

**************

Your room was nothing short of unspectacular.Two double beds took up the majority of the space; each made up with two pillows and a thin green comforter decorated with an uninspired paisley pattern.Across from the beds a TV rested on top a chest of drawers; a bulky, dated model. A worn black couch lined the far wall while a small rectangular side table stood in between the beds, topped with a small shaded lamp, TV remote, and corded phone.The adjoining bathroom was nothing to speak of.At least it looked clean.

“So, sleeping arrangements! What’s the plan?” Dante clapped his hands and rubbed them together, eagerly awaiting a response.

You weren’t sure to be honest.All that was certain was that after a long day cramped inside the car, nobody was exactly jumping to volunteer to sleep on the uncomfortable looking sofa.You kicked off your shoes and flopped down on the nearest bed with a sigh. Couldn’t this wait until later? When no one offered him a reply Dante continued.

“You’re welcome to share a bed with me, _____,” he gave you a lopsided grin, “or would Vergil be your preferred bedfellow?”

“Out of the question,” came Vergil’s immediate response. He sat down on the couch with a bored expression. You could guess the man was in no mood to humor his younger brother’s antics. You could relate.

“What’s the matter, Vergil? Don’t trust yourself to keep your urges in check?” Dante shook his head, “With your brother in the room and everything... I’m open minded but I have my limits, Verge!”

“Very amusing, Dante,” Vergil responded, “but the couch? It’s a pull out. I’ll use it.”

“A pull out? You? I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Dante cracked a grin, “Your track record’s looking pretty lousy!”

Vergil narrowed his eyes at his twin.

Dante’s eyes simply glinted mischievously.

“Who’s hungry? Let’s get pizza!” You suggested, eager to change the subject. 

Vergil was quick to agree with your suggestion.

“Sounds good. I’ll order.”

“Well, you know me! I’m always down for a good pizza pie! I’m just gonna hit the can; make some room,” he pat his stomach and pointed toward the restroom with his other thumb.

Vergil looked on at him dryly while you screwed up your face in disgust.

“TMI, Dante.”

“Everyone’s gotta go— be weirder if I didn’t! Back in a flash!”

You picked up the TV remote and wiggled it at Vergil.

“I’m just gonna—“

“Please do.”

******************

You flipped through channels as Vergil ordered pizza after locating the number off a directory the motel provided. 

“...Yes— make it extra,” you heard him say, “Mm-hmm. Thanks. Bye.” 

He placed the phone back on its cradle and ran a hand through his silvered hair before turning towards you. 

“Think fast!”

You flashed an impish grin as you tossed the remote to the courtly half-devil. He caught the device with ease and shot you a bemused expression.

“I thought maybe you could pick something,” you explained, “come sit by me.”

You rubbed your hand on a spot beside you on the bed, inviting him to join you.After removing his boots he did just that— the two of you sitting against the headboard, pillows propped up behind you for comfort.Wordlessly he flipped through the channels; carefully considering what each had to offer before moving on to the next. He settled finally on a musical. “If I Loved You,” the onscreen pair serenaded, confessing their not-quite-so hypothetical love for each other.Vergil watched, mesmerized, blue eyes dancing with an almost childlike vulnerability.

“My father may have been a patron of the arts,” he spoke during a break in the song, “but it was Mother who was especially fond of musicals. Sometimes she’d sing around the house, always slightly off-key... She instilled that love to me without even trying.That’s just how she was.”

His eyes never once left the screen as he smiled in remembrance, the light from the screen illuminating his features in the rapidly dimming room.

“Vergil... she sounds lovely,” you said sweetly. 

You only saw impressions of her from within V’s memory but it was an opinion you had formed even then. He said nothing but his hand reached down to find yours in the darkness, his fingers interlacing with yours before giving it a soft squeeze.He tore his gaze from the TV finally, his blue eyes bearing into yours with a different kind of intensity than what could normally be found there.

He reached out with his other hand and softly brushed your hair away from your face. 

“______,” he breathed. 

His hand found the back of your head as he leaned in and kissed you with a gentleness and sincerity that felt new and yet achingly familiar. The kiss ended, short and sweet, and he rested his forehead against yours.

“I’d like to hear you sing for me,” he whispered, his words light and airy against your skin.

You pulled back, your body a-shiver with the memories his words inadvertently evoked. That’s when you noticed Dante leaning against the the doorframe of the bathroom, a small contented smile barely visible as he looked up at the screen. His hair was damp and his usual attire traded for a pair of grey sweats and a black tee shirt. _When_ and _how_ he had retrieved his clothing from the room unnoticed was a mystery.What a trickster. Noticing your gaze, Vergil turned his head.With an inaudible sigh, he frowned and turned off the television before reaching over to turn on the lamp. The moment, it seemed, was over.

“Hey, what gives?” Dante protested, “I was watching that!”

“That’s the problem.”

Man, these men sure loved their double entendres.

Vergil hopped off the bed and grabbed clothes of his own before sulking off to the bathroom.With a bit of a shrug you tossed Dante the remote.He smiled before climbing onto the neighboring bed and switching the tv back on.

There was a knock at the door not too long later and Dante excitedly jumped off the bed to answer the door.The pizza had come and after paying Dante opened the lid to find the pizza extra large and... covered in olives. Extra by the look of it. 

“VERGIL!”

You could hear the elder twin’s laughter resounding from the bathroom.

********************

After finishing the pizza the three of you lolled around the room, the TV on in the background merely as a formality at this point— you were all pretty tired.As if to signify this, Vergil got up and began to ready the couch for his imminent slumber.Your eyes had nearly popped out of your head when Vergil first emerged from the shower.He wore a pair of sweat pants—heather blue— and a fitted white tee shirt.In your month of co-habitation you had seen Dante dressed down countless times but never had you witnessed Vergil so comfortably dressed.Not to mention the fact the thin white fabric of his shirt gave you a _pretty_ good idea of what to expect of his naked torso, especially with the way his shirt had clung sheerly in spots to his still moist skin— praise those low absorbency towels the motel had stocked.Now, you handed the man an extra blanket from your bed and he accepted it graciously.

“Is that going to be enough to keep you warm?” you worried.Even the comforters from the bed were thin, to speak nothing of the glorified sheet you just handed him.

“I’ll be fine.I run pretty hot.”

Fuck yeah he did.You shook your head quieting your debauched inner voice.

“Good night!” Dante called out lazily from his bed.He looked practically asleep already.

“Good night,” you responded, sparing a glance towards both men.

“Night,” Vergil replied as well.

You turned off the light and settled into bed. 

***************

You were determined to sleep but found it difficult to do so despite your fatigue. Instead, you found yourself blinking up at the ceiling.You weren’t alone in your struggle. From across the room you could hear Vergil shifting around in a fruitless attempt to fall asleep.Dante, on the other hand, seemed to have had no difficulty at all; he lay sprawled out and already lightly snoring.If he wasn’t faking that is.You wanted to approach Vergil but not under Dante’s risqué attention.There was only one way to find out if the man truly slumbered.Your face warmed in anticipation of the words about to leave your mouth. 

“Psst! Dante!” You stage whispered, “how about treating a girl to a real Devil’s Triangle?”

The jaunty half-demon didn’t stir at all at the sound of your salacious offer but his older twin bolted upright so quickly you thought he was going to flip right off his makeshift bed.You pressed a fist to your mouth in an effort to stifle your laughter.Satisfied that Dante was indeed asleep, you climbed out of bed and made your way over to Vergil; the half-devil studying you with a look of abject curiosity all the while. Reaching his side, you coaxed the man to lie back down. When he did, you slipped in beside him on the thin mattress and pulled the covers up over your heads.You both turned on your sides in order to face each other.

“Hi there,” you grinned.

“... Hello.”

You could see him practically clutching his pearls and you laughed quietly; the sound merely soft puffs of air escaping your nose.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to ravish you,” you whispered, “I just couldn’t sleep and noticed you couldn’t either so here I am!” 

You managed a small show of jazz hands in the limited space between you. The austere man raised a brow at you.

“You nearly sent me into cardiac arrest with that comment you made!” he huffed with a scowl.

“Sorry,” you smiled sheepishly, “I just wanted to make sure that he was actually asleep.”

“Try to do it in a way that doesn’t instill me with even _more_ nightmares next time?” his brows knitted together in a look of mock terror. 

You chuckled lightly.

“Will do.”

The two of you looked at each other for a moment— just content to be near one another.You liked this. You were like a couple of kids after “lights out” at a sleepover.It was fun.Although you hoped maybe you could have a more adult sleepover sometime in the future.

“It was funny— the thing you did with the olives,” you grinned.

You saw the corner of Vergil’s lip twitch.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely,” you insisted with a smirk, “he had it coming for that ‘pull out’ comment.”

“Although that certainly solidified my decision... that actually wasn’t my motivation for doing so.” 

“Oh? Then what was it for?”

Vergil closed his eyes before answering.

“For all the shameless flirting he’s been directing at you since the moment we first arrived.”

“Wow. You’ve been sitting on that one for a while, huh?” 

The man simply smirked. Revenge was best served cold after all. Or with olives.


	8. Chapter 8

You awoke the next morning an entanglement of limbs— one of Vergil’s muscular arms slung over your shoulder and one of you legs draped over his, the blanket kicked uselessly to the bottom of the bed. Vergil’s face was mere inches away from yours, his brow slightly furrowed even as he slept.You suppressed a laugh. The man was a bit of a hardass even when he wasn’t awake.The truth is you hadn’t meant to fall asleep beside the silver haired man, it just sort of happened.You found you didn’t mind it and hoped he wouldn’t either once he realized you had shared the couch all night.Hopefully, he would wake up before Dante.

“You know, you could’ve just shared the bed.”

Too late.

You shifted to see Dante still sitting in his bed, likely just awakening himself. You turned back around, too tired to think up a snappy retort.

You watched as Vergil’s brow furrowed deeper as an annoyed scowl spread across his features, eyes still closed all the while.

“It is too early in the morning for this, Dante. Might you consider taking up a hobby?”

“But bugging you _is_ my hobby! Besides, gotta lot of years to make up for.”

“Hmph.”

Vergil rolled over on his back—freeing you— and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand before sitting up.You followed suit, sitting up and dropping your legs over the side of the bed as you stretched lazily. 

“Well, since we’re all up let’s get ready to roll out— still a lotta road to cover,” Dante stood up as he too stretched.

“Then we are in agreement. For once,” Vergil said, grumbling the last part.

Dante reached back and removed his shirt by pulling it up over his head in a very showy manner.

“DANTE!” Vergil practically growled at his younger twin, “Would you try expressing a bit of dignity for once?”

“What? It’s nothing _____ hasn’t seen before, right babe?”

“Oh, spare me the act! I know you’ve realized by now, Dante,” Vergil folded his arms against his chest as he stared down his brother.

“Can’t say I know what you’re talking about,” the younger twin gave a shrug.

“Fine, I’ll say it plain:I have... intentions... towards _____.I wish to explore the possibility of pursuing a relationship with her— if she isn’t disinclined,” he looked at you then his tone softening, “I may not have my memories from that time, ______, but I cannot deny the... draw... I feel towards you.I wish I had expressed this clearly yesterday. In private.”

You swore his face looked pinker than usual as he looked to the ground.You felt your own face warm as you suppressed the dopey grin that threatened to spill across your face.He shared your sentiments almost exactly.You were more than happy to just see how things went between you, let things flow naturally and run their course one way or the other.You weren’t quite ready for a commitment but you couldn’t lie to yourself and say you weren’t attracted to the imposing half-devil— because you were. Clearly. Even between you and V there had been no explicit declarations or labels used between the two of you; not until the very end of course. Dante’s raucous laughter spared you any further thought on that matter.

“ _That’s_ you’re way of ‘saying it plain?’” he teased, “‘have intentions towards?’ ‘Wish to explore the possibility?’ Real panty droppers there, Verge.”

“Would you just be quiet and go get dressed in the bathroom?” Vergil asked in unmistakable exasperation.

“If you insist.”

Dante gathered his clothes and went to the restroom, compliant to his brother’s wishes.Vergil sighed, clutching his forehead for a moment before standing up. He made to walk away but you stopped him short— grabbing onto his shirt at the small of his back.

“I just wanted to say that we’re on the same page,” you said, “I’m fine with seeing how this pans out.I’ll try not to rip your clothes off before we’re really ready.”

“Thank you for understanding,” he said softly, “after knowing what I know now about Nero well...I’m hesitant to be so casual in the future even if we technically have already...” he tapered off.

“Well, if only one of us remembers it, it’s almost like it never happened at all.” You felt your chest tighten at your own words. It was like _none_ of it ever happened. Or like it happened with another man entirely.

*********************

The journey took up a significant portion of the day but when you finally reached your destination you still had plenty of daylight left to burn.You got out of the car, happy to stretch your legs but were silently apprehensive about whatever you might find waiting this time.The house itself looked ordinary enough— just a mid-sized two story family home— but just as Jeffery had told you over the phone its surrounding grounds were completely ravaged by an earthquake.You weren’t a seismologist but you were pretty sure there was no scientific way that the house would still be standing undamaged after something like that; especially when the quakes had been strong enough to crack and upturn the earth.It was all too deliberate to be coincidence; another message. 

“Well, let’s go give these guys the attention they so desperately want,” Dante said with a sigh. 

The entrance wasn’t sealed with any kind of magic which struck you as strange. It didn’t seem to follow the MO that ‘The Sons’ were establishing.Perhaps, the demons were sealed off within a room inside the house? You guessed you would find out soon enough.Walking through the home was eerie; the family really had left behind mostly everything, especially large items like appliances and furniture. 

Combing through the entire home, there didn’t seem to be anything of interest.You stood now in the living room area, puzzled.

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be anything here,” Dante said as he flopped nonchalantly on the abandoned couch.

“I don’t sense any demons here either,” Vergil added as he ran his fingers over the key cover of an upright piano; the forgotten instrument was already collecting dust.

You leaned against the wall and let out an agitated sigh. None of this added up. What game were these assholes playing? Vergil casually played a string of notes on the piano; you recognized it as the ostinato from “Moonlight Sonata.” You couldn’t help grinning just a bit.

“You play piano?” You questioned.

“I have been known to tickle the ivory... from time to time,” he answered with the slightest hint of a smile.

“Really?” Dante interjected, “Me too! Great way to wind down before bed. Helps me relax.”

“I was talking about _playing_ _piano_ ,” Vergil’s eye twitched as he spoke. He looked ready to sock Dante in the nose.

“Oh yeah? So was I.Get your mind outta the gutter there, Verge!”

Vergil groaned but said nothing more as he placed the cover back down over the keys.You laughed a bit before getting back to the task at hand.

“Let’s focus guys,” you rallied, “there must be something we’re missing— like a basement or...”

“Maybe a cellar?” Vergil offered. 

“Right! Maybe we should try looking in the kitchen again. Sometimes —“

“Found it!” 

Dante called to you from the other side of the room still in the process of rolling back a large throw rug with the toe of his boot. Sure enough, there was a trapdoor— right under your nose the whole time.You had to hand it to Dante, he had a gift for these kinds of things. 

“Nice going, Dante,” you praised as you joined him by the door.

“Eh, you can’t do this job for over twenty years without gettin’ an eye for these things.”

“Twenty years, eh?” You flashed a teasing grin, “Just how old _are_ you two?”

“We just turned f—“

“Hey! Would ya look at that? I just opened the cellar! My bad!” Dante hastily cut off his twin. He did, in fact, open the hatch to the cellar.

“Smart move,” Vergil said glibly. 

“So what’s the plan?” You looked at both men expectantly. The cellar was pitch black and more than likely contained a trap.

Dante stretched his arms behind his head as he looked at you.

“The plan? I reckon it’s to go down in the cellar.”

You screwed up your face in a sarcastic smile.

“Cute.”

“Hey, careful now— my brother has ‘intentions towards’ you, remember? Don’t wanna give him the wrong idea.”

“Ha ha ha,” came your brittle laughter.

“This is likely a trap,” Vergil redirected the conversation, “I’ll go alone.”

You shot the man a wan expression.

“Seriously, Vergil? You’re _not_ going alone. Three heads are better than one. Four if you count Phantom.”

“I do not think it is wise,” Vergil cautioned, “but if you insist, I want you in between us,_____.Dante, you go in front and I’ll take up the rear—“

Dante snickered and opened his mouth to speak.

“— Shut that mouth of yours Dante, I swear! I will have no more talk of Devil’s Triangles and the like!”

“Wait— WHAT?” Dante’s face flushed slightly, “I never said anything like _that_! What kinda things are you dreaming up over there, Verge?”

Vergil blanched as realization dawned on him. 

“I... uh...” he stammered, not wanting to throw you under the bus.

You couldn’t stand watching him sweat like that.

“I said it,” you laughed nervously, “I wasn’t serious.”

“Sure, I get you,” Dante said—his roguish facade back in place, “it was a ‘joke.’ Gotcha.” He winked.

“Let’s just go!” You blushed furiously.

Suddenly whatever waited within the darkness seemed much more appealing than standing there with the two brothers.

****************

The three of you made your slow descent in Vergil’s suggested formation; Dante leading the way with his hulking behemoth of a sword.Your eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the cellar which, to all appearances, seemed just that; a cellar.Maybe there really _was_ nothing to find here. You reached up and pulled the string to the overhanging lightbulb, noticing the glyph painted there just a second too late; small and obscured by the darkness. In a glimmering implosion of light, a figure suddenly stood before you glowing and translucent— a mere projection.

“Ah, there’s more of you!” the male’s voice had a soothing almost melodic quality about it, “And the Sons of Sparda no less! How I’d hoped this day would come!”

The male stood plated in exquisite armor; golden and trimmed in sapphire blue. A tumble of flaxen shoulder length curls framed a face flawless and waxen; a Botticelli angel made flesh. 

He terrified you.

“Well,” Dante goaded, “you got our attention so let’s just skip to the part where you blurt out your whole plan and we vow to stop you— blah, blah, blah.”

The blond tilted back his head in a fit of laughter that sounded phony; canned.

“A sense of humor! An admirable quality and one sorely needed amongst those of our ilk.”

“Do you have anything useful to say?” Vergil scowled, “or are you just going to waste our time?”

The blond laughed again.

“All right, Vergil DeSparda; have it your way. I am, after all, indebted to you after a fashion,” a chilling smile spread over that faultless visage, “Allow me to introduce my self as Thiriel the First of the Sons of Urizen.”

You and Dante both looked at Vergil, floored.

“Vergil, you got down and dirty— as _Urizen_?” Dante gasped, “When did you get to be such a Lothario?”

“Impossible!” Vergil growled before turning to you, “Don’t believe it for a second!”

Thiriel laughed his grating laugh once more.

“You misunderstand; we use the name only in a sort of _ironic_ homage, for if not for Urizen, we’d have never found the inspiration to act on our ideals.Rest easy, _____. “

Your name on his lips felt like an icy dagger through your heart. How did he—

“You looked confused,______,” Thirielpatronized, “a common ailment among your kind, bless you.I have been watching you, ______; for a long time now.You fought against my agent while you were still fornicating with Vergil’s mortal shell.”

You felt your stomach plummet to the floor. No way...

“Ratotaskr?” You guessed, not liking where this conversation was going one bit.

“Ding, ding, ding! Yes!” He clasped his hands together like a parent basking in the achievement of their small child, “you had mistaken him for one allied to Urizen but— surprise! He was one of mine all along!I was shocked that such a powerless husk was able to do such a number on him although you certainly played your part, ______.”

He looked down a the ground, his face a mocking mask of grief, before he continued.

“How sad you were, _____ —how utterly _distraught_ — at the news of that feeble being’s discontinued existence. But, it seems you have paired with Vergil now— and they are one in the same are they not? Of course, Vergil is a much more suitable choice for a mate; a superior specimen. Unlike that crumbling aberration.”

“Stop talking about him. Just _stop_ it,” your voice was tremulous, you were seeing red, “How do you know about what came after? At the house?”

“Oh, I thought you would have pieced it together by now,” he frowned, “I’ll just say that I was just passing through and leave it at that.”

You lost V two years ago.Think! Was there anything out of place at that time? Then it hit you all at once: the cold front. 

“Ah, there it is— the spark of realization! Your face really is quite _expressive_ , ______!” Thiriel exclaimed, “I can see the appeal you hold for the elder DeSparda twin. Which brings me to the heart of the matter: it is time for humankind and demonkind as we know it to come to an end!”

“Well, _that’s_ a new one!” Dante gibed.

“State your meaning and try making some sense!” Vergil snarled at the demon.

“I speak of course of evolution!” Thiriel’s amethyst eyes widened manically, “all of my predecessors—be it Mundus _or_ Urizen— have been wrong to discount human life! You Sparda kin have been proof of that time and time again! Now, imagine a world populated with _nothing_ _but_ demon-human hybrids! A superior breed! Think about it. Why _else_ do we demons possess the ability to blend into human society so well? Why are we able to sexually reproduce with humans and yet so few of us choose to do so with our own kind? It is all. By. Design!”

“So you want demons to exclusively have offspring... with humans?” Vergil looked at the blond demon quizzically.

“Yes! And we need not use force as a means to an end; humans wish to lay with demons— prefer it even! Isn’t that right,_____?”

You recoiled at his words, face burning with shame.

“This whole thing doesn’t seem like it would make you very popular with other demons...” Dante pointed out.

“True. But who needs popularity when you have power?” Thiriel gave a carefree shrug, “any who stand to oppose me can and will be easily squashed by my three ‘brothers’ and I. No one shall stand in the way of progress.”

“So, I humbly extend an offer for you to stand with us,” the blond demon continued zealously, “play your part in ushering in a new era! Dante, imagine the _majesty_ of the children you would sire if you were to reproduce with a full blooded demon! And fear not Vergil, _____ : there would be a place in our society for your children as well... so long as young Nero proves to be the rule and not the exception of course.”

Nero.Just how much did this monster know?

“That sounds more like eugenics than evolution,” Vergil spat.

“To-May-to, to-mah-to.”

Vergil’s face crumpled into a seething expression of pure disgust.

“Forget it!” 

“Yeah, children are a no for me,” Dante put his hands behind his head, “although you aren’t the first to ask me—strangely. Good luck finding people crazy enough to join your sex cult.”

Thiriel tutted.

“And what of you, _____? Amongst humans you are prime stock. Your worth as a dam is _invaluable_.If Vergil cares not to participate I could easily create a mate just for you. A perfect demonic copy of the man you loved so well— made complete with your memories.What do you say?”

You felt sick at the man’s words.It was clear he saw humans as nothing but a means to an end; little more than livestock. And a perfect copy of whom? _V_?It wouldn’t be him. It would just an innocent creation brainwashed to believe he was.

You gnashed your teeth at the uncanny blond demon.

“I’ll be nobody’s brood mare.”

“Very well,” Thiriel’s eyes went utterly cold, “hang on to your pet. If you can.”

With a blip, Thiriel’s image was gone and darkness one again flooded the room.Not a split second later the floor beneath the three of you was completely gone; as though someone had merely flipped a switch. The last thing you saw were Dante and Vergil morphing into red and blue winged demons and then you fell down, down.

Straight through a portal.

****************

You landed with a painful thud upon a concrete floor... somewhere.It was dark and— if you ventured a guess— underground.The room was windowless and sparsely lit by a single fluorescent light bar that flickered and hummed in such a way that you had your misgivings about how much longer it would last.You pushed yourself to a stand and winced at the pain in your elbows; they had taken the brunt of your fall and you were pretty certain even without looking that they were scraped and bruised. You checked your cellphone to find it very much dead. Crossing through the portal likely discharged the battery— you _hoped_ that was all anyway. Next, you checked out the Remnant on The Limiter; it seemed fine. Good. You looked over to find a large metal door and raced over to it only to find it wouldn’t budge. You banged on the door and called out for the twins, knowing it was probably useless to do so.

“Vergil?VERGIL? Can you hear me? Dante?”

“It’s no use,”

You spun towards the sound of a man’s voice, ready to call forth Phantom if needed. 

“— the door’s been sealed from the other side. By magic, one would guess.”

You squinted into the darkness to see the silhouette of the man sitting in the far corner of the room.“Man” wasn’t exactly the right term for him.You hadn’t noticed in your fallen stupor but focusing now you could sense his energy; demonic and yet strange somehow.Your ability to sense demonic aura was far from perfect— you couldn’t use it to track any foes, for example—it was more like intuition; an intuition you could trust. 

“You’re a demon?” you stated a bit uncertainly.

He chuckled a bit.

“Is that a question?”

He stood up and slowly approached you, taking care to keep his body language as non-threatening as possible with his hands raised palm side up.You recognized him immediately as the strange masked man from your visions. You felt yourself relax some. He _had_ helped Vergil and Dante after all.

“You’re Vigna,” you said as a matter of fact.

He titled his head at you; even up close his eyes weren’t visable— obscured by dark screening worked into the the eyes of his mask.

“You know me.”

“I know _of_ you, yes.”

He looked down as he smiled a bit wryly.

“Ah, from Dante and Vergil. Of course.”

“So what brings you here?” You questioned the man further.

“The same as you, I would expect.”

You snorted.

“You’re not very forthcoming, are you?”

“My story’s a bit complicated,” he offered as an explanation.

You looked him up and down.

“Yeah, you seem the type.”

“I could... show you,” he offered.

“Show me?” You raised a brow, “How?”

“Like this—“

He reached out a gloved hand and made as though to touch your forehead.

“—Just kidding.”

He let his arm drop back uselessly to his side.Man, what a weirdo.

“So, have you hatched any plan for getting out of this place?” You asked him. 

“No, I can’t say that I have” he answered with a shrug, “as I said the door is sealed from the other side— nothing I _could_ do really, but wait and hope the universe would provide and if not...” 

He threw his hands up and let them fall with a very ‘devil may care’ attitude. You looked at him, bemused.

“That’s awfully fatalistic of you,” you observed with the slightest hint of a smile, “how’s that been working out for you?”

“Well, you’re here now. For starters,” he smirked.

Your body shook with laughter at the hooded man’s absurd statement.

“Oh, man! If the universe sent you _me_ then I think you’d better ask it for a refund— or just develop a better philosophy.”

He tilted his head and chortled gently.

“That remains to be seen.”

You shook your head with a faint smile.You could definitely see why Vergil found him to be such a pain in the ass but you found the man’s behavior almost playful; kinda like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.Come to mention it, you _had_ fallen down a hole of sorts.

Well, Alice, this sure wasn’t Wonderland— time to get the hell out of here. 

“So this place, it’s some kind of bunker, right?” You mused, not expecting the eccentric stranger to offer any real insight.

“Correct.”

Okay.You could work with this.

“So that means there must be some kind of air supply system or ventilation shaft or else we’d be dead,” you continued.

“Hmm... we’d be pretty dead by now, yes— especially with all the talking.”

You blinked. Was this guy _teasing_ you right now?

“In any case, there is a ventilation shaft right over here,” he pointed, “but you’ll find it woefully small. We’d never fit.”

“ _We_ wouldn’t,” you grinned, “but I have a friend who can.”

You held out the palm of your hand and summoned Phantom within it. Predictably, he was upset.

“Bah! What is all of this now?” he squeaked, “and why in the hell am I so damnably small?”

“Haha!” Vigna’s burst of laughter was short albeit quite loud for the usually soft spoken man.

“Who is that clown?” Phantom tensed in your hand as though he meant to leap, “don’t make me come over there, foolish boy! I promise things’ll get real nasty if I do!”

You gave the spider a soft flick.

“Pipe down would you? How can I explain anything when you fly off the handle like that?”

“Fine, _fine_. Go on,” he conceded.

You gave him the abridged version of events and then awaited his response.

“I can’t say I enjoy the thought of scurrying around like common vermin but I suppose it’s our best bet,” Phantom grumbled, “but one question, what shall I do if I run into a problem and I need your input on what to do? How do I communicate with you without coming back and undoing all of my progress?”

You thought about your familiar’s question for a minute. Luckily, it was something you had considered.

“I have an idea although I have no clue if it will actually work... Phantom do you think I might be able to manifest _two_ of you— like a doppelgänger?”

“That actually isn’t too hair-brained an idea ______,” the spider’s eyes seemed to sparkle, “the real Phantom had an ability not too dissimilar. Some good ideas come from that hard head of yours after all!”

“Gee, thanks,” you muttered.

You held out your other hand then and closed your eyes visualizing what you wanted Phantom’s demonic energy to do, melding your own power to supplement it. It was the technique V had showed you years ago and you still used it to this day.You felt the energy warm your palm and take form. You opened your eyes to be greeted by two tiny Phantoms. Sweat beaded your brow and you felt the Remnant on your chest surge with power as theLimiter did its job. You had managed to what you had set out to do but at far greater energy expenditure than you’d anticipated. Maintaining two separate consciousentities was harder than you though it would be. 

“Okay, no pressure or anything but try to make it quick? Please?” You hoped your voice didn’t sound too strained.

“Bah! I’ll be as quick as I can be!” Said the original as he hoped off your hand and clambered up into the ventilation system, soon gone from view.

You sat down now, the only thing left to do was wait.

“That was quite clever,” Vigna commented as he took a seat on the ground across from you.

You smiled weakly.

“Thanks.”

“Are... you going to be... okay,____?”

“Yeah— Yeah, probably,” you reassured, “I’m feeling a bit better already.”

It was the truth; with the Limiter taking on the extra burden, you were slowly regaining your own energy.Vigna gave you a short nod in response.

“Ugh, rats!” Phantom cried out through his doppelgänger.

“What’s up, Phan? Is there a problem?”

“No just rats. Literal rats. Ugh.And you using that nickname.”

You snickered a bit.

“Right. Sorry... Tom.”

“Ugh!!”

***********

Some time passed before you heard from Phantom again.

“I have an actual problem now,” he informed, “the path goes two ways; which way should I go?”

Dammit. You had thought that might happen. You could try making another doppelgänger but it would have to catch up to Phantom and that was time and energy you simply couldn’t afford. 

“I have a suggestion,” Vigna remarked, “if I may be so bold?”

You looked at him wearily.

“I’m all ears.”

“What if you tried duplicating the Phantom that’s already down the vent?”

“Go on...” You implored.

“You could take that existing Phantom and split him into two even smaller spiders— then send Phan left and Tom right.”

You burst into laughter.

“Brilliant! It’s worth a shot— you catch all that Phantom?”

“Yes, every word,” the spider muttered, “I hope you can pull this off without stalemating me, Girl!”

Yeah, you hoped so too.You closed your eyes and followed the invisible tether of you link with Phantom down the shaft.Once you located that energy you focused on splitting it into two equal parts— nice and steady. When you were finished it was time to see if it panned out.

“Are you there, Phantom? All of you, I mean?” 

“Yes.It worked.”

Thank god. 

“Impressive,” came Vigna’s praise.

Not ten minutes later, Phantom checked back in.

“I’m out of the air duct! Now I’m in some kind of tunnel— I see the door!”

“Nice! Good work, Phantom! I’m gonna redirect the other doppelgänger’s energy to your location—just yell if you need help! Try looking for a glyph and absorbing the magic if you can.”

With that you did just as you told Phantom, tossing your head back in the pure rush of relief that maintaining just one Phantom brought on. 

“You look... euphoric,” Vigna leaned back, bracing himself on his arms sounding more than just a little amused. 

“It’s like taking a pee after holding it all day,” you blurted out. Your face reddened at how damn casual you were being with the stranger.

“You are...quite curious.”

“Right back at you.”

Outside the door you heard the familiar distorted noise of a magical barrier being broken.Phantom had did it.

“Hey! There’s a lock on the door out here! How about a little more fire power, Girl!” came Phantom’s muffled demand.

“Ugh, all right!” 

You channeled more power into your familiar making him bigger, stronger.You visualized him firing a blast of condensed flame at the door.And then it was so— the blast so powerful it bowed in the metal and knocked the door flat on the ground. A bit of an overkill. Oops.Vigna stood up and proffered you a gloved hand which you took without question; you were too damn tired to be demure.

“Amazing, Phantom! I could kiss you right now!”you approached the demon with a lopsided grin. 

“Disgusting. Please don’t,” he bellowed in his usual booming tone, “reserve that for that the eldest Sparda spawn.”

“Yeah, yeah. Say, Phantom, I’m pretty tired. You mind—“

“Say no more! I’m in need of rest as well.” Phantom phased away, resuming his place within the dark webbing on your skin.

Vigna looked at you and cocked his head to the side.

“Shall we?” 

You smiled.

“Yes, please.”

*****************

It didn’t take the two of you long to traverse the darkened tunnel and when you emerged you were pleased to find that not only was it still daylight but that you could spot the abandoned house not too far in the distance. 

“Yes! So happy to see the sky!” You cheered.

“See? I guess the universe delivered after all,” your masked companion smirked.

“Well, extend my thanks to the universe as well, would you?” You grinned, “Because without your idea I would’ve been stuck back there for sure.”

“Hmm... I think I can manage that.”

You joked but you really were glad that the cowled stranger had been there.Aside from his idea, his company really hadn’t been horrible. You wondered what his deal was.

“Not to cut the celebration short but... it looks like we have company.”

From the way the strange man pulled out an equally strange looking firearm, you guessed the company wasn’t the good kind. 

Dammit.

The Remnant on your chest hummed back to life, glowing with light as you kicked your energy into overdrive.You knew the Remnant wouldn’t survive the battle but you had little choice. You sighed.

Sorry Nico.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for all my horrible puns be they past, present, or future. I have a problem. lol

They looked like zombies— there was no easier way of saying it.They shambled forward in their rotting states of decay with glowing green eyes, clumsy and slow, but they were legion; their sheer numbers threatened to make them extremely dangerous.Phantom went to work, mowing the mob down wave after wave in a wild blaze but he was running out of steam. _You_ were running out of steam; the Remnant inside your Limiter was going to blow any moment and then you would have no choice but to fight them in close combat despite your fatigue. You looked over at Vigna blasting the creatures down with the laser from his bizarre gun and suddenly wished you had tried harder when Nero had attempted to teach you marksmanship.Oh, well. No use crying over spilt milk.

Finally it happened: the Remnant could take no more abuse and cracked— the inside dull and smoky like a blown lightbulb. You completely used up all of your energy reserve, rendering Phantom dormant once more in your dark tattoos. You muttered an expletive as you fended of the horde with your short sword, throughly grossed out by the seeping blood— dark and congealed— as you pierced and sliced the demons. Being nearly back to back to Vigna you didn’t miss the man’s soft rumble of laughter.

“I’m _glad_ you find.... the prospect ofour imminent... death _amusing_!” You shouted between swings.

“Why shouldn’t I? Death is life’s high meed!”

“Oh, yeah?” you challenged, “Give me your gun then!”

“Not today,” he laughed.

You chuckled smugly as you continued hacking away at the demons— you had actually bested the witty man at his own song and dance.

Suddenly, an explosive fullisade of missiles rained down upon a crowd of demons, rendering them little more than dust. Pockets of lighting bolts struck down others still in a brilliant flash of crackling light. Two women proved to be the responsible party as they picked their way across the fray, steadily approaching you.

“You seem like you could use some help!” one called out.

Her dark hair was cut in short choppy layers and she wore a white blouse under a short, black, leather jacket.Her legs were clad entirely in black; from her knee-high boots to the various magazine pouches, straps and holsters that housed her assortment of firearms— the most eye catching of which was the massive bayoneted bazooka which she touted as though it weighed nothing at all.The other woman wielded a massive two handed sword and donned all black; from her knee high boots, her tight leather pants, and corset-like top to the choker that encircled her slender neck.Long blonde hair framed a beautiful face that looked just like...

“I’m not her,” the blonde said upon noticing you gawking, “I’m Trish.”

She looked exactly like Eva, Vergil and Dante’s late mother; the woman’s sharp eyes had been able to read the thought behind your expression with chilling accuracy. Nero had failed to mention that little detail. You wondered briefly if the young demon hunter was even aware of the fact himself. Trish’s companion addressed you next.

“Oh, you must be ______! I’m Lady.”

She slid her sunglasses down her nose to look at you, revealing heterochromatic eyes; one blue and the other such peculiar shade of brown it looked almost red.She then proceeded to stab her bazooka into the ground, freeing her hands to shoot into the rapidly thinning horde with a sub machine gun. 

After a few more minutes it seemed the battle was over.Vigna holstered his weapon and stood beside you flexing his hand as though it were strained.

“That seems to be the last of them,” he remarked, “we owe you our gratitude.”

“And just _who_ are you?” Lady questioned sounding mildly amused.

“Vigna.”

The women waited, expecting more of an answer but he offered none.You cleared your throat a bit.

“He knows Dante and Vergil from the Underworld— he helped them out,” you expanded upon the man’s answer.

“Is that so?” Trish mused.

“Sorry to put your effort to waste when we kick their asses straight back to Hell!” Lady smiled a bit sadistically as she hooked an arm around Trish’s neck.

You had pretty much guessed that Dante and Vergil had been what brought the two women there. 

“It’s kind of my fault,” you grinned sheepishly, “they sent you that charge because they thought Vergil had the money to pay it back only... I spent it all.”

Lady and Trish looked at one another before doubling over in laughter. 

“Well, that does ease the sting... a bit,” Trish’s lips pulled into the faintest of smiles.

Lady lifted her shades to wipe away a tear.

“I would’ve loved to have seen the look on his smug face when he found out!”

“In all seriousness,” Trish began coolly, “this _is_ Dante and Vergil’s mess— not yours. You mustn’t try to absolve them when they’ve done wrong or they will never learn.”

And Trish claimed she _wasn’t_ their mother.You tried not to smile as you nodded.

“Although harboring fugitives is a crime, you know?” Lady stated and then looked off in the distance, “Speak of the devils...”

Dante—followed closely by Vergil—came bounding over, likely spotting the commotion from afar.

“Late to the party,” Trish announced with folded arms.

“Sorry, babes— had a little mixer of our own to deal with first,” Dante grinned.

You watched Vergil’s eyes scan over the small crowd and your heart skipped a beat when they found you. Without any hesitation he walked over and clutched you firmly to his chest and you gasped, unprepared for such an open show of affection.

“Well, _that’s_ a development!” you heard Lady exclaim.

Dante laughed—

“ _Right?_ ”

Vergil either didn’t hear or didn’t care as he pulled back from you slightly in order to caress your face. You blushed furiously at the intensity within the blue ocean of his eyes that made you feel like, in that moment, there was no one else but you. 

“That portal, it closed right behind you so I couldn’t follow.I was worried but... here you are.”

You smiled.

“Here I am.”

“What happened?” his silvery brows knitted, “How did you manage..?”

You reached out and lightly traced his brow with your finger as if to magically banish his worry.

“I’ll fill you in later but I couldn’t have done it without _his_ help,” you jabbed a thumb at the masked apprentice who stood silently nearby.

“She’s being modest,” Vigna said to Vergil, “She rescued me. Really.”

Vergil said nothing; he merely narrowed his eyes in a disapproving look.

“All right, cough them over, Dante!” Lady demanded, holding out her hands expectantly.

“Cough what over?” Dante blinked cluelessly.

“My _guns!_ What else?”

“Be thankful we aren’t asking for your _clothes_ ,” Trish added in a stern tone.

“Oh, yeah... your guns. Right,” Dante chuckled, “I only have the one— the original— and it’s a little worse for wear.”

He offered her the bazooka leaving you to wonder exactly where he’d been keeping the thing.

“Unbelievable, Dante! Now I’ll have to hit up Nico for repairs and I’ll be sending _you_ the bill!” Lady pouted, “What happened to the other one anyways?”

“It’s a long story... but it looks like you have another one so no harm, no foul right?”

“You’re getting the bill for that one too!”

You had a feeling those weren’t just idle threats. You frowned knowing that this inadvertently affected you as well. 

“Can’t believe you ladies managed to track us clear down here!” Dante said with a stroke of his chin.

“Honestly, Dante, did you _really_ think we wouldn’t find you eventually?” Trish tossed her hair, “You insult us.”

“If you ever tire of the demon hunting business, you babes would make excellent loan sharks!”

“Well,” Trish said with a small smirk, “ _you_ would know all about that.”

*****************

It was too late to check in at the hotel you had planned to stay at so your group decided to tough it out in a night under the stars; a decision that probably worked out for the best considering your party was now three bodies larger.It was luckily a contingency you had planned for— although not as well as Lady and Trish who had the foresight (and funds) to bring a small tent. Your car and the the women’s side-carted motorcycle were parked in a line to from a rudimentary barrier— more from the wind than anything else. You figured your chances of being attacked were pretty slim and if someone or something did decide to ambush you, it would probably spell disaster for _them_ rather than your powerful squad.A small fire was built and the ground around it was a patchwork of sleeping bags.As luck would have it, you had a spare sleeping bag which you lent happily to Vigna. You had accused yourself of being over-prepared when you decided to bring it along but you were glad that you did in the end.Trish, Dante, and Lady recounted recent events with the occasional input from Vergil who spoke up mainly to correct his younger twin. Vigna decided to collect more fire wood and you volunteered to tag along, wanting to be useful.He waited a moment before nodding his approval.

“Though I _would_ en _trea_ t you to stay close.”

You tittered when you realized that he was making a pun. 

Collecting more wood didn’t take long and you were glad you decided to accompany the cowled man; the night wasn’t bitterly cold but it was cold enough— you needed all the wood you could get.You returned to camp in good spirits, still chuckling over another lame pun the mysterious man had made moments before.

“So, you never did bother saying what brings you here,” Vergil addressed the masked man with a withering look, “not that I expect an actual answer out of you.”

Vigna put down his share of wood and dusted off his gloved hands.

“Not much to say, really,” the enigmatic man shrugged, “ just the standard motive: revenge.I’m assuming you met that charming lunatic in the attic?”

“Attic?” You blinked, “we saw someone in the cellar— Thiriel.”

“The very same,” he smiled wanly.

“Man, that nutcase really wanted to be heard!” Dante offered as way of explanation. 

“In any event, while my reasons are my own, he must be stopped.You mustn’t write him off as being simply delusional.I fear there is more to his plan than what he was so kind to detail.”

“Isn’t there just always?” Vergil spat.

“One more piece of information I have that might prove... _interesting_ ,” it was hard to tell through the mask but it seemed as though Vigna looked solely at Vergil, “it seems that Thiriel was able to escape out of the Underworld using a fragment of what appeared to be some kind of blade.”

Vergil’s posture went rigid at the news, his jaw set and his brow furrowed.

“Yamato. It figures,” Dante sighed.

“Mind catching the rest of the class up to speed?” The request came from Lady who rested her chin in her hand, clearly tired and more than a little bored.

“Here goes nothing...” Dante said with a stretch.

The long and short of it was this: years ago Yamato was destroyed when Vergil was captured by Mundus.These fragments scattered everywhere —mostly in the human world but some remained in the demon realm as well.Although the majority of the fragments were recovered and the Yamato was able to be reforged within Nero’s former demonic arm, some shards were never found.Apparently, this wasn’t the first time a demon had used a piece of the Yamato to flee the Underworld.In fact, Dante had defeated a demon named Balrog who had did the very same just before the Red Grave City incident took place. 

**************

Your party decided soon after Dante’s lengthy explanation that sleep was next on the agenda.Lady and Trish kindly offered you a place inside their tent but you politely refused; if you were to have one of your nightmares it would surely disturb the pair— in more ways than one. So, you slept outside with the men.The wind was chilly but the warmth of the fire more than made up for it.The sound of the crackling fire was oddly relaxing and its smoke pleasantly sweet.Dante must have shared in your sentiment; the red coated hunter already snoring away. Vigna was impossible to gauge not only because his mask but because the solitary man lay apart from your group; his back turned towards you.Vergil, you could confidently say was awake; he lay flat on his back staring stonily at the sky with his trademark glower set in place.Quietly, you wormed your way over to the sullen man. He quirked a brow at you in a silent question.

“You look troubled,” you whispered.

“I _am_ troubled,” he said simply.

“Vergil, it’s not your fault— what happened with Yamato I mean.”

He looked away from you, sighing through his nose.

“But it is, ______. I purposefully sought out Mundus in order to challenge him like some kind of headstrong child and I faced the consequences of my actions. The question is— how many _others_ have also paid the price? How long will it take until people can escape the effects of what I’ve done? Will they _ever_?”

He looked so defeated, so bogged down with regret that it made your heart ache.

“I don’t know, Vergil. But I do know that it was _Mundus_ that broke Yamato; not you.You’ve made your share of mistakes but this isn’t one of them.”

His expression lightened considerably but he still made to protest.

“But if—“

“‘If ‘ifs’ and ‘buts’ we’re cherries and nuts...’” you trailed off, forgetting the rest of the phrase.

“Hmph,” Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose, “you’ve been spending too much time with that... clown.”

You couldn’t believe it. Vergil was _jealous_.Maybe you should’ve been upset— maybe if this had been some other time or some other man you would have been. But with Vergil you found you couldn’t be.While some would find his show of jealously petty you found it simply... _endearing_. He was normally so prideful and so uptight that you viewed this as him letting his walls down a bit in an open display of insecurity. Hell, maybe _you_ were just crazy.You fought back the urge to tease him— that wasn’t what he needed right now.Right now, what he _did_ need was to be reassured that you were only interested in _him_.

“Hey, Vergil...” 

He turned his head at the sound of his name on your lips and his eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted him: your bare breasts. You had hitched your shirt up, confident that asleep or not, no one else would be able to see the sight you allotted Vergil from within your sleeping bag.His eyes darted between your face and your breasts, uncertain of where his eyes should settle. To help make his decision easier, you groped yourself; pushing your breasts together and thumbing at your nipples.His expression shifted almost instantly:his blue eyes stormy and clouded with lust.

“You... are far more dangerous than any foe I’ve faced thus far,” he made no pretense of where he looked now, his eyes greedily admiring the view you provided, “You are making it _exceedingly_ difficult to stick to my decision... a first for me.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” you said with a sly smile as you drew your top back down.

Vergil frowned ever so slightly; disappointed.

“Goodnight, Vergil.”

“Good... good night.”

You turned away from the man; your heart hammering like a stampede.You couldn’t _believe_ you just did that.He drove you crazy without even trying.

You loved it.

******************

Vigna was already gone when you awoke the next morning.In his wake were two things: his sleeping bag neatly rolled up and Lady’s Kalina Ann— as good as new.You wondered how long the man had slept to be able to accomplish such a task— or if he had even slept at all. 

“Well, you lucked out. I guess I _won’t_ have to bill you for this after all,” Lady said with a shrug.

After packing up the camp, Trish and Lady decided it was time for them to head back to the office.

“We’re going to check into things from our end,” promised Trish, “keep an ear to the ground.And maybe you should consider letting Nero in on all of this.”

“Will do!” Dante replied, “And ladies?”

His expression turned soft.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

The women just smirked before getting on their motorcycle and driving off.You smiled at the understanding that existed between the three.Dante was boisterous but his shows of affection were as quiet as a gentle April shower.Maybe he wasn’t so different from his older twin after all.

*************

After a long, tedious day of driving you settled into a motel for the night.The bulk of the journey home was behind you now and you’d easily make it back to Aporia in the afternoon tomorrow.You were able to get a separate room from the men that night but found yourself wondering what they were doing, already missing their company.After a long, soothing shower you settled into bed.Between your time at the bunker, the battle in the clearing, your night on the ground, and your day crammed inside the car you were positively beat and grateful to have an actual mattress to lay upon. You fell asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“If you are trying to be incognito you really _should_ do something about your appearance— your hair alone is a dead give away,” Vigna’s voice called out to the twins from his room in the hut while Vergil and Dante sat at a small dinner table.

The pair were currently eating an assortment of other worldly fruits and vegetation— that is to say _Vergil_ was eating, Dante merely made a face as he chewed languidly, scarcely able to bring himself to swallow.Food from the demon world was certainly an acquired taste; Dante wasn’t just being a finicky eater.Vergil, however, was completely un-phased by the taste— it was old hat to him by now.Vigna returned from the bedroom with two garments in hand.

“Might I suggest wearing _these?_ There’s no masking your energy but its better than nothing,” Vigna shrugged, “I even went through the trouble of grabbing you the colors of which you seem so fond.”

Vigna tossed Dante and Vergil each a cloak of red and blue respectively.Vergil’s eye twitched at the potshot directed at he and his brother’s clothing but assumed it was only fair— they _had_ made fun of him first after all.Dante put on his cloak and lifted his hood.

“Well?How do I look?”

Vergil snorted.

“Very... red.”

Vergil put on his cloak not bothering to ask what he looked like— he looked at his brother and could easily tell he looked equally ridiculous.

“So, Vigna— know where a couple of guys can find a portal out of this dump?” Dante asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“Afraid not. You know as well as I there is no strict rule about where a portal will appear. In the human world, islands and port towns seem more prone to the phenomenon but it’s by no means the rule. If you were to travel to the islands here in the Underworld there is no telling how long your journey would take.Likely everyone you know in the human world would be dead by the time you returned. Time moves differently here as I’m sure you know.”

That simply wasn’t an option.Not to mention, Vergil was itching to get out of the demon world; he had lost too many years of his life to that place already.

“Bummer.” Dante frowned.

“There _is_ another option,” Vigna began.

Vergil crossed his arms over his chest as he looked sharply that masked man.

“Oh? And what might that be?” 

“You could visit the Oracle Mnemosyne,” Vigna suggested, “I have... business... of my own to take of over that way. I could lead you there, if you’d like.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Dante grinned as he let his chair drop back to the floor.

“Only one small problem,” Vigna smirked, “we’re going to need a boat.”

*********

“Why do _I_ have to be the one to trade in a weapon?” Dante pouted as the trio stood outside a boat shop built along the edge of the river of Lethe— the ultimate route to their destination.

Currency was only used in certain circles within the Underworld; bartering was much more common.Vergil just felt lucky that either them had anything that they could safely trade; couldn’t have a random demon running around with the Yamato after all. 

“Because you have them in spades,” Vergil flicked his hand curtly at his brother, “just sell the one— you have two of them after all.”

“But Lady will _kill_ me when she finds out...”

“I will buy you a strawberry sundae when we get back if you stop complaining and just do what needs to be done.”

“Deal!”

Vergil blinked. He had honestly expected more resistance. 

*************

The trio sped along upstream in a small motorboat— Vigna at the helm.A cylindrical crystal cast a faint glow in the ignition slot— serving as both the key and and power source at once.Dante made to trail his hand in the water only to be stopped by the sound of Vigna’s voice.

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” he warned, “locals call this river ‘The River of Oblivion’ and for good reason— ingest too much of the water and you won’t even remember your own name.” 

“Eh, that doesn’t sound so bad— I’ve had my share of nights like that after tossing back a few too many,” Dante turned towards his brother with a twinkle in his eye, “you’d know a thing or two about that yourself, wouldn’t ya Vergil?”

“It was _one_ time,” Vergil groaned, “you are never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Dante grinned.

“Not in a million years.”

*************

The men sat in silence for a while until Dante spoke up again.

“So, what’s with the mask? You ugly?”

“ _Terribly_ ,” came Vigna’s answer, his voice shaking with mirth.

Dante chuckled at the man’s response but Vergil wasn’t amused.Vigna had been nothing but helpful— that much was true— but Vergil still didn’t trust the often cryptic man.

“It’s so like you Dante,” Vergil began, “to dance around the important questions so allow me; what is this ‘business’ you claim have?”

Vergil’s steely eyes bore into the back of the masked man’s head with a laser-like intensity.Vigna laughed and it took nearly every ounce of self-restraint Vergil had not to challenge him to a fight— how he loathed the man!

“Always straight to the point with you,” there was a slight edge to the apprentice’s voice as he spoke, “Very well.I seek to find out what befell my master.”

“Hate to spoil the end here,” Dante picked at his nails, “but Machiavelli’s dead.Has been for a while now.”

“I am aware,” Vigna responded, “I speak of his protégée— Pia.”

“I _knew_ you were lying!” Vergil stood up in his fit of seething anger.

“I never lied,” Vigna asserted, “I simply neglected to tell you the _entire_ truth. I am indeed an apprentice of Machiavelli... ...’s work.”

“Unbelievable!” Vergil yelled through clenched teeth. He should throw that bastard overboard!

The boat came to an abrupt halt, forcing Vergil to fall back in his seat.

“What’s the big idea?” He growled.

“We will have to return to this compelling conversation later,” Vigna started, “— or not. I imagine it’ll all depend on how well we fare against _that_.”

He pointed towards the water at a large cluster of blue flowers that floated just ahead; shimmering as though covered in morning dew.Dante stood up, working out a kink in his neck with an audible ‘pop!’ as he pulled out the Lady’s remaining Kalina Ann.

“I’ve seen this trick before,” Dante boasted, “come on out ugly— you’re not fooling me.”

Vergil stood, briefly face palming, before he drew Yamato from its sheath.It’s true that they needed to draw out the creature in order to face it but did his brother’s methods always need to be so... indelicate? An undulation of waves broke the smooth surface of the slow moving river as a massive toad-like creature emerged from the murky depths below.

“Who dares to call out the mighty Vodyanoy!”the demonic toad croaked.

“Ha! I figured it’d be one of you guys!” Dante provoked the beast further, “Though I gotta say, your relative’s lures were definitely more... enticing.You’re just as ugly though!”

“Such _insolent_ words from such a band of weaklings! I have had about enough!”

“Agreed,” Vergil interjected, “all this talk is getting... _Vodyannoying_.”

Dante and Vigna shared in a bout of laughter. Vergil’s face reddened, shocked by the horrible pun that left his own mouth.It had just slipped out without him thinking.

“Ha! Couldn’t have said it better myself!” Dante beamed, “Nice one, Verge!”

Vergil was afraid of that. 

Dante open fired with the Kalina Ann, bombarding the toad in a rain of missiles.Vigna pulled out a bizarre looking firearm and shot lasers at the demon, keeping his seat behind the wheel all the while. 

“Remember what I said about the water!” Vigna yelled, “Stay on the boat— don’t do anything reckless!”

Hmph!Vergil hated being told what to do by the apprentice but his warning was sound.Bearing that in mind, Vergil slashed forward with Yamato, sending shockwaves of energy slicing into the giant toad. Vodyanoy rushed forward in the water but thankfully Vigna was able to maneuver the boat out of the way and the men continued their assault.

Suddenly, the Kalina Ann just stopped working; Dante had likely worn out the trigger mechanism by pulling it at such unnatural speeds.

“Great, couldn’t have happened at a better time!” he griped before swapping to his trusted dual pistols. 

The toad turned around and slapped down a long, barbed tail creating a sizable wave that threatened to capsize the trio’s small boat.

“Dammit!” Vigna cried out as he put everything he had into steadying the vessel and just barely succeeding.

Vergil growled in annoyance. It was clear to him that this demon would be nothing but a pushover on land, but in the water it had home field advantage. They needed to end this— quickly. His twin must have gotten the same sense of urgency from the situation because almost simultaneously the twins released their devilish energy in order to take on their ultimate demonic forms. Dante looked the very vision of a true devil: his entire body was covered in thick, jagged, obsidian scales and plating— an orangish-red glow coursing between every groove and gap like red hot coals. His usually handsome face was replaced with something less than human— largely featureless save for a toothy demonic sneer and glowing orange eyes. His head was crowned with two sets of curved horns resembling those of a polycerate ram. Two pairs of bat-like wings sprouted from his back easily spanning the length of his augmented height. In color, Vergil appeared as a nearly perfect inverse of Dante: his body covered in slaty grey scaling accented with glowing shades of cyan and azure blue. Vergil looked decidedly more reptilian in nature due in large part to his long, serrated, arrow-tipped tail. The spread of his majestic wings was vaguely Lepidopteran with two sets of forewings and hindwings. His face resembled his twin’s and his head was topped with a pair of horns that looked almost sawed-off in appearance.

The pair took flight and waged a merciless assault against the toad-like demon— a flurry of claws and swords and demonic energy that was nearly impossible to track with the naked eye.

“Get back in here, you fools!” Vigna shouted from the boat and the brothers did just so— sustaining their devilish forms put a massive strain on their half-human bodies and rapidly drained their stores of demonic energy.Vigna stood now and held out his firearm as the very material of the strange gun crept up and engulfedthe entirety of his right arm.He took a stance and braced his right arm with his left as the firearm emitted a laser-like blast so large and powerful it sent the whole boat gliding backwards.Between the three of them it had finally been enough; the demon known as Vodyanoy was finally gone. 

Vigna’s firearm reverted back to normal and he sat back down at the helm with a loud sigh, looking every bit as flustered as his mask would allow. 

“Do that again in the opposite direction and we’ll really be traveling in style!” Dante said, his voice slightly wavering from his earlier exertion.

Vigna tittered weakly in response.

“Neither of you swallowed any water, right?”

“Fortunately, no,” came Vergil’s reply.

“Yeah,” Dante smirked, “that would have been _Vodyannoying_.”

“Ugh!”

**************

The Cave of Hypnos yawned before them surrounded by an endless array of poppies— the Oracle Mnemosyne awaited them within its stony walls. Glittering particles of light flowed inside of the cave, faintly lighting the way forward.A quiet sound seemed to echo from the cave’s entrance; barely perceptible but lulling all the same, making Vergil’s eyelids go slightly heavy with languor.

“This is where we part ways,” Vigna’s soft voice sounded nearly deafening as it broke through the silence, “I cannot claim to know what lies in store for you but I will say this much; it’s likely the Oracle’s help will come at a price.”

He handed Vergil the boat’s ignition crystal. 

“Good luck and in case this is the last I see you... farewell.”

“Later,” Dante said with a wave.

Vergil gave a cordial nod and Vigna stalked away, quickly disappearing from view.Vergil briefly wondered how the man intended to get back across the river without their boat but quickly dismissed the thought— it was Vigna’s problem, not his. 

“Ready to do this thing, Verge?” his brother inquired with a bit of a yawn.

“Yes,” came Vergil’s curt reply.

The truth was he was afraid. Not of the possible danger, no— in a way much harder to define. He pushed away the unsettling feelings and pressed forward, walking abreast with Dante into the confines of the cave. The cave was breathtaking, almost ethereal in its beauty— it’s walls and ceiling ribbed with crystalline stalagmites and stalactites. The natural beauty of the cave gave way as the pair approached a chamber that appeared to be a shrine: the cave walls adorned with elaborate carvings and mounds of candles burned brightly on the ground; stone columns helped fortify the ceiling and a long, red runner lead up to a simple altar. A woman stood waiting for them within the room; blonde with an elegant beauty about her—

“Mother.”

— or at least something that looked like her.

“Vergil. Dante.I’ve been expecting you,” an easy smile spread across her face exactly the way Vergil had remembered it. 

She walked behind a pillar only to emerge as someone else— an older woman that took Vergil a moment to recognize as Nell Goldstein. Dante smiled sadly.

“I know why yer here,” she drawled in Nell’s voice, “and I want you to know that I can help.”

Vergil blinked and suddenly she was yet another woman; clad in a long red dress and face obscured with a white cowl, it was a woman he barely knew and yet the mother of his child.

“It is up to you to decide if my help is worth the price.”

The Oracle turned her back to the twins and when she faced them once more she appeared as a man around the brothers’ age with curly brown hair and a tired expression in his dark brown eyes that said he took no bullshit.

“Grue, huh?” was all that Dante said at the sight of his old partner, but Vergil’s wasn’t surprised; the solemn feeling in the air made it hard to say much of anything.

“So many loved and lost,” the Oracle continued, “such memories hold an incredible power, so that is the price I ask of you; the memories of one of these lost loved ones in exchange for the knowledge you seek. It need only be one you whom offers up his memories.”

“Forget it,” Vergil answered immediately, not giving it much thought, “we’ll find another way.”

“Very well,” Mnemosyne now looked like another woman with intricate tattoos that swirled over her arms and chest like dark lace. 

She looked like ______.

“You are free to leave,” she continued, “but I’ll warn you this is a one time offer.Once you leave you can never return.”

They needed to get out of the Underworld.Vergil had spent too many years there already, he didn’t wish for it to be his grave as well.Any type of life he and his brother could hope to have in the demon world would be one lived in constant hiding or in never-ending battle.As much as Vergil loved to fight he couldn’t help but wish for something... more. He couldn’t let Dante relinquish his memories— he wouldn’t.Memories of Mother were out of the question— who would he even be without those?Nero’s mother, well, until he told his son what he could of his mother, those memories weren’t really his to give.That left only _her_.He wouldn’t let himself think about it.

“All right,” Vergil spoke softly, “I’ve reconsidered.I’ll offer you my memories.”

“I see,” the Oracle looked up at Vergil with _____’s expressive eyes— a gentle, loving look he had seen countless times in another life, “and you’ve decided on _which_ memories— I can tell.”

“Yes.”

Mnemosyne handed Vergil a small, glass cruet filled with what appeared to be water. 

“All you need do is drink this, Vergil,” she said sweetly, “To forget is to know and to know is to forget.”

Dante looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“You don’t need to do this, Vergil.”

Vergil grimaced.

“But I do.”

He pulled out the stopper from the caster’s neck and held the bottle to his lips.He pictured ______’s face one last time.

And then he drank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up already in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Tossed out like yesterday’s garbage; that’s how your new found knowledge made you feel.Now, you were an understanding individual— you got why he chose _you_ — but it didn’t lessen the sting. It felt almost like losing V all over again. Everything the two of you endured together; the triumphs, the pain— every touch, every sweet word: gone by his own choosing.After drying your tears, you walked over to the room Dante and Vergil shared feeling almost numb. Maybe you were making a mistake by not letting yourself first calm down and get a good grip on your thoughts and feelings but your feet moved almost of their own accord; it seemed your heart had other plans. You faced the door and knocked softly. No matter how emotional you felt you weren’t going to fly off the handle.Dante answered the door, his blue eyes slightly widening at your unexpected appearance at their door.

“Morning, babe.Vergil’s in the shower but feel free to come on in.”

He had his usual mischievous smile in place at first, but something about your face must have alerted the red coated half devil of your anguish. His smile instantly faded away, replaced with a more serious expression.

“______? What’s wrong?”

Your lip quivered as you looked up at him, eyes glistening with the tears you fought so hard to keep at bay.

“You knew.”

It all clicked into place then.Dante _had_ to have known that Vergil chose to trade in his memories of you from the first day you all met— maybe even sooner.Dante may not have known who you were or the details behind your relationship to V (and therefore Vergil) but the OracleMnemosyne had taken on your form— he _must_ have been aware that you were somebody important to Vergil at the very least.

“Had another dream, huh?” Dante sighed, “I told Vergil it was only a matter of time.”

“Well, at least you aren’t denying it,” you replied, your voice sounding every bit as dejected as you felt.

“______, come in. Let’s talk.”He placed his hand on your back and gently led you into the room, shutting the door behind you.

“So... how long have you known,” You questioned, “that I was the one Vergil chose to forget?”

“I had my suspicions but I didn’t know anything with certainty until we came to the house that day.”

“Why the act?” You looked at him with searching eyes.

“It wasn’t really my place to say anything,” Dante gave a shrug, “besides, I didn’t really know anything about you at the time. Vergil never mentioned that he met anyone during his time as V—“

You looked to the floor.

“—But that’s more a reflection of how crappy our relationship is than anything else. Besides, I don’t think Vergil’s exactly the kiss and tell type,” he added hastily.

You wanted to be mad at the younger Sparda twin;his tendencies to be so indirect about his feelings and pussyfoot around the truth could be absolutely maddening at times. But you found yourself emphasizing with the man’s position.What _could_ he have possibly said? Besides, his intentions seemed clear enough to you; he was waiting for Vergil to tell you himself.No, Dante was undeserving of your anger.

A tear spilled down your cheek.

“I understand.”

Dante frowned a bit as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.You had watched the hunter face down all manner of demons without batting and eye but it seemed in the face of your earnest display of emotion he was rendered almost completely ineffectual.It was a somber thought for you; Dante certainly wasn’t without his share of emotional baggage. 

“I’m not mad at you Dante,” you said finally, “I don’t blame you.”

Dante’s expression settled into one you couldn’t quite read.He swallowed and his lips parted but ultimately he said nothing.The bathroom door opened and out walked Vergil, fully clothed and his damp hair not quite standing up in its usual manner, still weighed down by water. He walked slowly into the room, glancing between you and Dante.

“Is everything... okay? Did something happen?”

You said nothing, staring anywhere but at the dark slayer. Dante sighed and gave Vergil a pat on the shoulder before turning around and leaving the room. Vergil’s head jerked towards you.

“_____? What’s go—“

“Why didn’t you tell me? I told you about my dreams so... why would you let me find out this way?” Your voice trembled as you spoke, your own words barely registering to your ears over the rapid fire beating of your heart.

“What are you—“

“Mnemosyne? Your memories? You’re a smart man, you can’t tell me you didn’t figure it all out right away,” you words came out a bitter acid; more harsh than you intended.

“I see. You’re right.From the moment you recounted your story to me I figured you for the memory I chose to relinquish,” he seemed perfectly phlegmatic, his hands balled loosely at his sides.

“You let me think it was _Phantom_ ,” you shook your head, still unable to look at the proud man before you.

It was his turn to look away.

“I... didn’t know how to broach the subject.”

“So better to say nothing to me at all?”

“It was difficult to think of what good it would possibly bring when I could scarcely remember the event myself.”

“Well, the truth for starters. Why did you even start anything with me?”

You looked at him squarely now and his head turned slowly to face you as well.

“It’s as I’ve told you, ______: I may not remember my time with you but the connection between us— I _feel_ it. Between that and all that you told me, I felt it my duty—“

“Your _duty_?” You sneered, “Well, you can take your duty and shove it up your a—“

“I will have you know that for some, such as myself, love and duty are not so far removed,” his tone was dripping with vitriol, “but it’s just as well that you should fail to see _that_ along with everything else.I must be a fool to have fallen for woman as crass as _you_.”

“Insults? Really?” you huffed, “Well, _you_ are so pretentious and uptight I wouldn’t be surprised if you started debating someone the virtues ‘eggshell’ has over ‘glacier white!’”

You had done your best to sound affronted but the truth was without really wanting to you found yourself already forgiving him; for everything. He was put in a horrible situation and faced with an impossible choice and besides... he hadn’t spoken in past tense.Your heart beat quickened.

Vergil’s lip twitched.

“Always the strangest turn of phrase coming from you, Little Wren.”

Without warning, your lips crashed against his and he was more than willing to receive your sudden show of passion. You knew now that you wanted to make this work; that you _could_ make this work— memory or no memory. Before, to hear such a familiar phrase leave Vergil lips would have caused a painful stirring in your chest. Now, his sameness as well as his differences ceased to make you ache.You once vowed that you would try to accept V— all parts of him.Well, here he was.You pulled away and tried in vain not to smile.

“I’m still mad at you, you know.That didn’t count.”

There was a playful flicker behind Vergil’s blue eyes before he spoke.

“Right.We can do better than that.Best two out of three?”

Your lips eagerly met his for a second time— then a third; Charming devil.

****************

Dante was waiting outside leaning against the car eating a bag of potato chips he must have procured from the nearby vending machine.He raised his brows when he saw you and Vergil approaching, hand in hand. Vergil lifted your hand to his lips and brushed a kiss there before letting it go. 

“I’ll go get our bags,” his lips tugged into the faintest of smiles, “be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

You had the cheesiest of grins on your face as you watched him saunter away— it grew larger still as you saw him look back over his shoulder at you.

“Well, can’t say I expected _that_ ,” Dante said through a mouthful once Vergil was out of sight.

Honestly? Neither could you.You had expected the encounter to end in bitter tears and heartbreak and yet, now you felt as though your eyes were finally open to all the little details; to the truth.Your revelations weren’t just about Vergil either. You smiled at the younger twin before planting a chaste kiss upon his cheek. He blinked at you.

“What’s that for?”

“Only for being the best wingman ever,” you toed at a pebble on the ground.It was all so obvious in hindsight. 

He ruffled your hair affectionately.

“So have you two figured out what your ‘intentions’ are yet?” Dante waggled a brow, “Entertaining anything beyond just the ‘possibility’ of a relationship?”

“Actually,” came Vergil’s voice as he set down your luggage, “I hadn’t gotten around to that part yet.”

“Geez, and I thought _I_ had commitment issues!” Dante commented as he scratched the bottom of his chin.

“You _do_ have commitment issues,” Vergil rolled his eyes, “but that’s besides the point.I had wanted to ask this in a more romantic— more _private_ — location but, _____: I wish to enter a courtship with you; will you accept?”

Dante snickered behind his hand only for you and Vergil to stomp on both of his feet— neither of you looking away from each other in the process.

“Ow!!”

“Consider us officially courting,” you blushed.

“Great! _You’re_ driving first, _____,” Dante pointed at you, “Sh—

“Shotgun!” Vergil shouted.

“Hmph!”

***************

After one final stretch of driving you finally made it back to Vergil’s little house in Aporia. You couldn’t rest easy, however, for an all too familiar camper van awaited you in the drive. Nero already ran towards your car in greeting.

“____! Hey, you got a car!”

“Shit,” you muttered.

You got out of your vehicle and flashed your friend and mentor a sheepish grimace and offered a weak wave in response.

“Been tryin’ to get ahold of you the past coupla days but your phone goes straight to voicemail! It’s been awhile so me and the girls thought we’d come down here and... surprise... you.”

Vergil and Dante had gotten out of the car as Nero spoke to you.The young devil hunter’s eyes trained on the men for a minute before narrowing at you. He was angry.Instinctively, you made to run but found your entire torso within the grip of one of Nero’s phantasmal limbs. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nero chided, “you just got here, how bout cha hang around for a bit?”

“Oh, boo! That was bad even for you!”you grinned at the short haired man.

“Tch! No one asked you, all right?” he rubbed his nose before continuing, “what I _will_ ask is how long have you been keeping those two a secret from me?”

“This whole time. Sorry!” Your face screwed up into a remorseful expression.

“I _knew_ it! I thought there was somethin’ off about that phone call!”

Dante and Vergil just looked at one another, uncertain of what to make of the whole exchange.

“Nero! Whaddaya think yer doin’? Put _____ down!” Nico yelled out in her typical southern drawl as she ran over, “Don’t make Kyrie come over here and whoop yer ass!”

“Pipe down! She was runnin’ away,” Nero jeered, “Besides, serves her right for keepin’ secrets!”

“Nero!” came Kyrie’s surprised gasp.

He dropped you so quickly you fell straight on your ass.

“Ow! Hey!!”

“Hahahahaha!”

Nero laughed as he pulled you to your feet— this time with a human hand.You pursed your lips at him—jerk!Kyrie rushed to your side and began fussing over you.

“Honestly, Nero! The way you treat ______ and Nico sometimes!” Kyrie attempted chastise her boyfriend but a smile could clearly be heard in her voice.She smoothed your hair down and smiled.“It’s good to see you, ______.”

“You too, Kyrie.” 

You felt a pair of slender arms encircle your waist from behind and lift you all of two inches off the ground.

“Long time no see, stranger!Takin’ good care of my work?” 

“Hey there, Nico,” you greeted, “and about that— I actually just had a little mishap. Sorry.”

She dropped you to the ground in a decidedly less dramatic fashion than Nero.

“It figures!”

“All right! Enough with all the mushy stuff!” Nero turned to address Dante and Vergil now, “You’ve both met Nico— kinda— and this is Kyrie... my girlfriend.”

Nero said the last part softly; not embarrassed but maybe just the tiniest bit shy.

Vergil nodded cordially but his eyes were wide like a deer caught in head lights.

“And I guess I should formally introduce Dante as my uncle,” Nero continued, “and this is Vergil— my father.Biologically speaking at least.”

“Good to see you again Kyrie, Nico,” Dante nodded at the women.

“Y-you remembered muh-my name,” Nico stammered dreamily. It was amusing to see the outspoken girl so starstruck and nearly speechless; adorable even.

“It’s nice to see you again, Dante,” Kyrie responded, “and it’s a pleasure to meet you, Vergil.The resemblance is certainly strong between you and Nero. It feels almost strange seeing the two of you together.”

“‘Strange...’” Nico echoed, “I’d sure say so!He looks so young if Nero called ‘im ‘Daddy’ in public people’d think they have some kinda... arrangement.”

“NICO!” Nero called out, his cheeks flowering crimson.

“Nice to see you remain as... _charming_... as ever,” Vergil said dryly as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Oh, yeah... I keep forgettin’ we’ve already met,” Nico eyed Vergil up and down, “Well, you sure _look_ nothin’ like V that’s fer sure.But maybe yer more alike in other areas.”

You didn’t like the glint you saw in Nico’s eyes.

“What’s the verdict, ____?Is he _half the man_ he used to be?”

You suddenly regretted the intimate details you had divulged to Nico over the years about you and V during your rare moments of girl talk. 

“I... uh... wouldn’t know,” you said hoping Nico would drop the subject, “he... um... doesn’t remember being with me— it’s a long story.”

The Fortuna trio looked at you as though you had told them their dog had just died, their pitying faces enough to make you squirm. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder from behind you.

“Not that it’s really anyone’s business,” Vergil started sourly, “ but _____ and I have found our way to each other, regardless.We are... courting.”

Dante and Nico erupted into a ceaseless fit of laughter. 

“Easy, there Casanova!”the younger Sparda twin managed at last.

“Okay, that guy really must be V after all to say somethin’ _that_ dorky!” Nico relented.

***************

Your little group finally went inside out of the November cold and sat around the parlor. It was a tight fit for the six of you, but bringing a couple of chairs from the dining room made it manageable. You recounted the past month’s events to the trio— getting them up to speed on the so called ‘Sons of Urizen’ before settling on more casual topics of conversation.

“I’m starving! How about some grub?” Dante inquired with a pat of his stomach.

You blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at your woefully stocked kitchen.If you had known you’d be having guests... it’d probably be in the same state— who were you kidding?

“Uh... about that. We’re kind of low on ingredients so...”

“Pizza it is then!” Dante announced jovially.

“If you don’t mind waiting a bit, I could run to the market and cook something,” Kyrie offered quietly.

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll drive ya!” Nico decided.

“Well, I guess that’s fine,” Dante conceded, “so long as I can tag along to oversee the shopping.”

I.E. to make sure whatever dish Kyrie planned to make didn’t include olives.You and Vergil shared a secret exchange of smiles, both understanding the meaning behind Dante’s words. 

“Well, you three be careful!” Nero said mostly as a platitude.They were just going to the grocery store and with one of the strongest beings on Earth to boot— it was a safe bet that they’d be okay. 

“Be back in two shakes!” Nico said with a jangle of her van keys.

With that, the three were gone leaving only you, Vergil and Nero within the house. As Vergil got up from his seat on one of the dining room chairs to sit beside you on the couch, it occurred to you that maybe you should’ve gone to the store as well; it would’ve given the father and son some time alone. Maybe you could catch up.You stood up and addressed the men.

“I think I’m going to try and catch up wi—“

“—Please don’t!”

“—Stay.”

Well, it seemed the Sparda men felt differently. Vergil grabbed your arm and gently pulled you back down beside him.

“Please stay,” Vergil implored, “There’s something I need say to Nero that’s long overdue and... it would help me  to have you near.”

“Yeah, I think it’s probably best we have a buffer for now,” Nero said to you from his seat on the arm chair,“who better for the job than you,_____?”

Who were you to argue?

“Okay then.”

“As you can probably guess, I wish to speak to you of your mother, Nero,” Vergil began, “but I will forewarn you; there isn’t much to tell and you may not like what I have to say.” 

“Well, I already kinda know the ending so, it would be hard to surprise me at this point. So, please; tell me what you know,” Nero encouraged. 

You reached out and gave the young hunter’s hand a squeeze and he patted your hand thankfully before you withdrew it.

“Very well,” Vergil said before he began his tale:

“I couldn’t have been more than eighteen when I heard about Fortuna and the religious zealots that worshipped my father, Sparda, as a god.The idea of it intrigued me and, ever on the quest for more power, I thought maybe the people would be privy to information about his power that remained unknown even to myself.Donning a cloak, off I went to the island to see for myself if the rumors were true. As you are well aware, this proved to be the case; the island’s inhabitants far more militant in their practices than I ever could have imagined.The problem was, the locals were extremely xenophobic and so close-knit they refused to even speak with me— they were able to recognize me as an outsider immediately.That’s how I caught her eye.”

Vergil reached down and grabbed your hand now, pausing for a moment with a pensive expression upon his handsome features before he continued, 

“Her name was Julia.She was the only person to approach me, let alone _speak_ with me.Rather than be repulsed by my appearance there, it instead incited a certain curiosity within her.When I asked her about Sparda and her religion, she said she would be more than happy to show me around Fortuna; direct me to some tomes and just chat about what she herself knew.When I asked her why she was being so forthcoming, she claimed she was bored.So I agreed.”

“That was how we spent the next few days; she would show me different parts of their church, various other spots designated for prayer, or the copious idols and monuments of Sparda while she recounted the rather unimpressive history of their cult.I had a sneaking suspicion even then I wasn’t going to learn anything of value but I found myself... enjoying... Julia’s company.She was an eloquent speaker and never questioned my interest in Sparda and the island’s corresponding religion, which only served to make her easier for me to be around. It had been so long since anyone had approached me without intimidation or fear, and a woman at that. If I had to guess, Julia was a few years older than me and she was... pretty.I was a young man and very much inexperienced with women so her attentions weren’t unwelcome. It warrants mentioning that although I would have never admitted it at the time, I was feeling particularly _vulnerable_.It had just recently come to my attention that Dante was, in fact, alive and my emotions were all over the place regarding the knowledge.”

Vergil stopped for a moment and tightened his grip on your hand. 

“You’re doing great,” you mouthed to him with an an answering press of your hand.

It was enough to encourage him to continue.

“On my final day in Fortuna, Julia was able to get us private access to their modest library of religious texts.We spent a fair portion of the day sat at a table as I combed over the books.I was nearly ready to end my venture in Fortuna, sufficiently satisfied that although their religion made a certain kind of sense, there was nothing there to aid me in my quest for my father’s power.It was the middle of July, uncomfortably hot in what was really little more than a large study and I was feeling more than a little agitated that I had spent my time hunched over those books all day for nothing.I suppose I let my guard down in that moment, and pushed back my hood for the first time since arriving in Fortuna. That was the beginning and the end of things between Julia and I.While not all of the practitioners of the island’s faith held the belief, there were a select few that asserted that Sparda and his descendants possessed silver hair while in human form.It was clear from Julia’s expression that she was among those who did.It’s... _difficult_... to explain what came next.Julia’s entire demeanor around me changed and I knew that“Vergil” no longer existed for her— all she could see was Sparda.It was nothing new to me; the shadow my father cast was both large and impossibly dark so I was used to getting lost in it.With Julia, I found myself disappointed that it was yet again the case.In some strange way, the fact that she no longer saw me as a person made it that much easier to consent when asked to lay with me.I suppose it was because I myself no longer viewed her as anyone special after her revelation— simply a means to an end.I left Fortuna immediately afterwards and I never returned nor did I hear from her again.I’m sorry that I have no touching story of love to recount to you Nero, simply one of a young man and woman briefly coming together only to part. I want you to know that I feel no bitterness or ill will towards Julia; she was just a woman acting as a woman should be free to act.No more, no less.”

“So... she wasn’t a prostitute after all, “ Nero said finally, his voice hushed and slightly wavering, “the kids at the orphanage would say that to me all the time and I never _wanted_ to believe it but... I wasn’t a dumb kid— I knew they were parroting what the _adults_ were saying.The thing is, when you’re a kid words coming out of a grown up’s mouth aren’t _just_ words; they’re truth, the _law_ even.Those assholes... to think all this time I was just a run-of-the-mill bastard.”

A tear spilled down the young hunter’s face. 

“Nero... I am sorry for all you have endured,” Vergil started as he got to his feet, his voice calm and sincere, “and although I cannot make up for all those years or regard myself as your father— that title is deserved only by the man who raised you— I stand before you wishing to be _more_ than your progenitor. I offer my kinship to you and a promise to be a part of your life going forward, fulfilling whatever role you see fit to serve me.”

Nero blinked before cracking a smile.

“That was a lotta words but I think I caught the gist of it.You’re right when you say I’m not quite ready to call you ‘father’ just yet.But I think I’m all right with all that.I guess I should get used to the concept of an unconventional family— who needs convention anyway?”

Nero’s eyes met yours as he finished his response and you felt your cheeks redden.It really had never occurred to you that if things ever got serious between you and Vergil—if the two of you were to get married, say— then technically you would become Nero’s....

_Stepmother_.

At least you weren’t evil— the jury still stood on if you were wicked though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I’d mention that I named Nero’s mother after the Roman emperor Nero’s mother. 🤷🏻 And I wanted to thank you all for your comments and feedback. I appreciate it so much! <3


	11. Chapter 11

“We’re back!”

Kyrie’s voice was cheery as she walked through the front door, Nico and Dante trailing not too far behind. Nero was on his feet at once and immediately by Kyrie’s side.

“Here, let me take those,” he said to her, taking the various shopping bags she held.

“Thank you.”

They held each other’s gaze with a look so saccharine it could have put you into a sugar coma.Vergil strode over to Nico, lightening the load for her as well.You shrugged and approached Dante, offering out your hand.He cocked his head to the side, his mien familiarly blithe.

“Pretty sure I can handle this.”

“Of course you can,” you chuckled, “that’s besides the point, dummy.”

He raised his brows before handing you a couple of bags—

“If you insist.”

The six of you marched to the kitchen and promptly unloaded the goods.Knowing Kyrie, you shouldn’t have been surprised by the sheer amount of food and yet you were.Well, at least the leftovers would be tasty. 

“May I offer you a hand in the kitchen?” said Vergil to Kyrie, “you are a guest here after all— it’s the least I could do.”

Kyrie beamed at the older man.

“That would be lovely.Thank you.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to it!” Dante announced as he gave Vergil a few pats on the back.

You, Nero, Nico and Dante exited the kitchen to give the pair space.Dante and Nico continued on to the the living room as they discussed some sort of hat, while you and Nero opted to hang back in the dining room for bit— just studying your respective lovers.You had seen Kyrie cook countless times over the years but with Vergil you had actually never been brave enough to watch him in the kitchen before.You watched as he expertly diced and julienned a variety of vegetables— it would figure he would know his way around a knife given the precision with which he wielded his sword.Kyrie looked over her shoulder to give him some sort of direction you couldn’t quite make out. He nodded and they shared an exchange of small smiles before Vergil grabbed a skillet and went over to the range.He drizzled the pan with oil and began to fry something you couldn’t quite see.Maybe it was the way he moved his hands, the motion of his strong back as he worked, or just the sheer confidence he displayed but there was something so fucking hot about seeing him cook.Maybe you just really needed laid.Two years is a long time after all.

“It looks like they’re getting along,” Nero commented finally—snapping you out of your lewd chain of thought, “I’m... glad.”

His blue eyes lit up as he smiled; small but so unguarded it tugged at your heartstrings. 

“Yeah...” you agreed, “by the way, are you doing okay, Nero?With Vergil being here and then the stuff with your mother— it must be a lot to take in.”

He looked at you, his smile never fading.

“You know, I’m actually doin’ all right.I finally have a name so when we get back to Fortuna I plan on gettin’ answers— one way or another.”

“Good luck, Nero. You know I’m here if you need me, right?”

His smiled broadened.

“Yeah.”

“And I’m sorry,” you added, “for lying to you for so long.”

The short haired man shook his head and waved a dismissive hand.

“Ah, don’t sweat it.I’m over it.I get why you did it,” he paused as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, “You wanted to make sure Vergil stuck around, right?”

Your face warmed, embarrassed that your motive was that transparent to your friend.

“....Yeah.”

“Father or no father, if he ever intentionally hurts you I’ll have to kick his ass. Again.”

You answered the smug smirk on the hunter’s face with a tart smile of your own.

“I don’t really think that will be necessary but thanks... I think.”

The fact that Nero’s almost fatherly show of protectiveness was aimed towards the woman dating his own father was an irony not lost on you.

Talk about strange role reversals.

**************

Dinner was every bit as rowdy as you would have expected.Between Nico, Nero, and Dante, the chatter around the table was lively and animated.In the spirit of togetherness, you even summoned Phantom.He sat contentedly on your shoulder and didn’t even complain about his small stature— until Nico made a crack about him looking like a magical girl mascot that is. The food was delicious— as to be expected from Kyrie and Vergil’s efforts— and the meal was wholly enjoyable; sometimes a little noise is a good thing.

With dinner out of the way, it was time to figure out sleeping arrangements; there was no way, after all, you were going to let your friends sleep cramped in a camper in the middle of autumn.Dante and Nero, it was decided, would share the inflatable mattress in the study.The reason for this was quite simple— they both snored.Vergil would be crashing on the couch leaving you and the other two ladies to share the bed in Vergil’s room.You offered to let Phantom remain outside of your tattoos but he didn’t seem too impressed by the idea.

“I think I shall take my leave,” he grumbled, “I have no interest in the trifles of women.”

Vergil smirked at the arachnid.

“Unless you’re sneaking around under their beds, right?”

“Bah! An action I will not be repeating any time soon,” Phantom spat contentiously, “especially with the increased likelihood of you mating with ______.”

“Silence, you wretch!”

Vergil’s cheeks were stained red— whether from anger or embarrassment it was hard to say.

The spider just laughed before dematerializing.Phantom had gotten the last word; certainly a first.

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else but I’m sure ready to hit the hay!” Nico yawned as she gave a stretch.

You and Kyrie nodded in agreement.

“Well, don’t stay up on our account,” Nero encouraged, “we’ll turn in here pretty soon too.”

“All right, but don’t you boys get any funny ideas and come barging in on us,” Nico pointed at the Sparda men, “we take our naked pillow fights very seriously!”

“N-Nico!”Nero put a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. Who knew pearl clutching was genetic?

Kyrie lifted a hand to her mouth as well, but only in a vain attempt to stifle a titter.

****************

There were no pillow fights— naked or otherwise.Just as said, you all were pretty tired.The three of you settled into bed with Nico taking the middle as you talked idly.It was a tight fit but nonetheless not so uncomfortable that it would hinder anyone’s sleeping.This had been a really good day.You had missed the Fortuna trio and it was nice to have been able to spend time with them.With Thiriel and the other ‘Sons’ at large, who knew how long this shred of normalcy would last for you all?You felt grateful that you were holding no more secrets from Nero and were glad that the devil hunter was finally able to learn some truth about his mother. You let yourself fall asleep thinking about the three Sparda men, happy that they were getting to spend some time together.

***************

As if in blatant defiance of your happiness, you had one of your typical nightmares.The ghastly vision had been particularly intense— and that was saying something. You did not wake up screaming for the simple fact that the pain had been so unbearable that to scream would have been too much an effort.Your head pounded in radiating waves so sharp it felt as though a wild animal was trapped inside and attempting to claw its way out.Slowly, silently you slipped off of the bed you shared with your companions.The pain was so overwhelming you found you needed to vomit.You didn’t wish to disturb the two women so you crept out into the hallway— you would take your chances in the half bathroom; it seemed less likely you would wake anyone there.

It took an incredible amount of effort to reach the restroom but you made it somehow. You shut the door behind you with a muted click and turned on the light before finding your release in front of the porcelain fixture. You were just hit by a second wave of nausea when you felt a pair of hands on your head holding back a portion of your hair. Even if it may not have been needed, it was a loving gesture all the same and comforted you the tiniest bit as you retched for the second time. You flushed the toilet and turned around to see Vergil. Neither of you said a word as he grabbed a wash cloth from underneath the sink and wiped off your face. He assisted you over to the basin and managed to help you thoroughly wash out your mouth. With that taken care of, you found yourself in those strong arms of his as he carried you bridal style and placed you on the couch, wrapping his blanket around you. He left your side for only a couple of minutes, returning with a glass of water and some pain relievers which you graciously accepted and swallowed with eagerness. He sat beside you still silent; looking off into the darkest corner of the room. You polished off the rest of the water and set the glass down on the coffee table in front of you.

“Thank you, Vergil,” you said at last,voice raspy from strain, “ I’m sorry for waking you and that you had to see me like this— all gross and stuff.”

“Nonsense, that is the _furthest_ thing from my mind right now,” he wasn’t angry but there was an unmistakable edge to the half devil’s voice that denoted his upset.

“I wish you would let me take this nightmare from you, Little Wren,” his voice was impossibly gentle— moreso than you would have thought possible from the often drawn man.

“I can’t let you,” you insisted, “I won’t let Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare’s final act of love go to waste.Besides, this wasn’t just a dream for you, Vergil.If I can help it, I won’t let you live through it again.”

“And what would you have me do? Stand by and watch? ‘Can I see another’s grief, and not seek for kind relief?”

His hand gripped your shoulders as he looked into your eyes, beseeching you to reconsider.It gnawed at your heart to see him so pained but you refused to budge on this issue.

“I’m fine.I can bear it,” you reassured him.

“For now, but what if it all becomes too much?”

“It won’t. Trust me, you’d be surprised at what you can handle if it’s for love.”

Oh shit.You hadn’t meant to say the ‘L-word’.

“Y-you know, ‘love’ in general,” you added.

Smooth.

Vergil withdrew his hands from your shoulders and looked down at his lap, lost in thought.

"’Love seeketh not itself to please, Nor for itself hath any care,  But for another gives its ease,  And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair,’” he recited before looking up at you once more, “You are... too good for me.”

“You’ve... actually said that to me once before. I have to say, you were wrong then and you’re wrong now.”

Vergil arched a brow.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” You responded, “you can’t use quantifiers like “too good” or “not good enough”— not when it comes to love.”

“—Generally speaking, of course,” you clarified hastily.Man, what was wrong with you?

“____?” Vergil’s face was a stoic mask; unreadable.

Your heart leapt into your throat.

“Yes?”

“Will you... go on a date with me tomorrow evening?Permitting, of course, nothing more pressing comes up?”

You smiled.

“I would love that.”

“Just generally speaking though, right?”he flashed you a teasing smirk that was sexier than it had any right to be.

“Of course,” you answered smoothly.If the man could feel the beating of your heart in that moment he would know you were anything but.You hoped you had something decent to wear. 

“Well, I should let you get some sleep,” You made to stand but Vergil’s voice held you in place.

“—Stay here with me.There’s room enough. Let me hold you.”

“But people might see.”

“Let them.”

It was hard to argue with those smoldering eyes.

“Okay.”

*************

“Oooooh wee! Would ya lookit that!” You knew without even opening your eyes that voice belonged to Nico.

“See what I have to live with?” Dante gave a sigh.

“Mind keepin’ it down? You’re going to wake them up,” came the frazzled whispering of Nero.

“They gotta wake up sometime, doofus!” 

“But they look so sweet,” Kyrie asserted to the weaponsmith.

“Oh, yeah? You think so?” the mechanic questioned, “betcha a twenny they’re naked under that blanket!”

“Nico...” Nero’s voice came out a low warning.

“I’ll take that bet!” Dante interjected.

“I’m in— double or nothing!” 

“KYRIE!”Nero shouted, bewildered.

“Now who needs to keep it down, huh?” Nico’s tone was decidedly smug. 

“Enough. We’re awake,” Vergil’s voice rumbled from behind you, “and clothed mind you.”

You laughed wondering how the man knew you too were playing possum.

Kyrie reached out towards Nico, opening and closing her hand in a motion that said ‘fork it over!’Begrudgingly, Nico dug into her wallet and gave Kyrie two twenties.

“Hey, where’s mine?” Dante said with a bit of a pout.

“I never made a bet with _you_!” Nico insisted, placing her hands akimbo.

Dante crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.Guess the honeymoon was over.

*************

Only a few short hours later, it was time for the Fortuna trio to go; they had a long drive ahead of them and Kyrie had obligations to the orphans the following morning.After a warm chorus of goodbyes, Kyrie and Nico got in the van.Nero hung back, first exchanging an awkward hug with his uncle.

“Adios, Nero.Watch yourself with those two ladies, huh?”

Nero chuckled.

“Will do.They’re a handful all right.You take care as well.Don’t go disappearing on me again, huh?”

“I’ll try my best.”

Next Nero shared an stilted hug with his father.

“Take care and be vigilant, Nero. Thiriel and ‘The Sons’ are still out there somewhere— they aren’t likely to go away quietly.”

“I hear ya.You be careful too okay?” Nero flashed his father a small grin, “and take care of my pupil, will ya? She’s the only one I have!”

“Of course. Although, she does an admirable job of doing that herself.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there,” Nero smiled softly, “Well, gotta hit the road! Later!”

With one final wave, Nero got in the van and the trio sped away, Nico sounding the horn in a series a farewell beeps.

***************

Not long after Nero, Nico and Kyrie’s departure, Vergil approached you with the news that he and Dante were going to spend a good portion of the day “running errands.”You were curious, of course, but didn’t question your suitor further— you didn’t need to know every last facet of his business. 

“You’re sure you’ll be all right?” he asked you, not bothering to conceal the concern he obviously felt.

You pressed your lips together in a dampened smile.

“Pretty sure I can manage a few hours alone.”

“O-of course. So, _____, are you still willing to accompany me this evening?“ he cleared his throat in a failed attempt to hide that he was flustered.

You smiled thinking he was just too damn cute.

“Not only am I willing, I am looking forward to it. So, you want to take the car? Here’s the keys—“ you searched your pockets but to no avail; the keys were gone.

As if on cue, Dante walked by, whistling as he spun your keys on his index finger.What the hell? _How_ did he keep doing that? 

“Ready to go, Virginia?”

“Yes, on one condition.”

“I’m listening.”

“Never call me that again.”

****************

You spent the majority of the day alone with Phantom.He had been giving you less and less grief about you summoning him in smaller forms as of late and it was about damn time; it was only practical if he ever wanted to spend time indoors.At one point you called Jeffery to fill him in on the recent happenings with ‘The Sons of Urizen’ and were sure to make mention of the strange cold front from two years ago.You felt certain that it had been Thiriel’s doing and it affirmed your belief about ‘The Sons’ and out of place natural phenomena— two times may have been a coincidence but you highly doubted that to be the case with a third.Jeffery had promised to keep an eye out before bidding you farewell.

Right now you lounged lazily on the sofa as you read one of the Vergil’s books on magic and portals— or _attempted_ to read you should say.All the talk of different types of portals— power spots, inter-dimensional, extra-dimensional, parallel-dimensional, trans-dimensional— mostly went over your head.You had a suspicion it was written to be purposefully obtuse in order to ward off any casual readers.You shut the book with a sigh and rubbed your temples in an attempt to soothe your throbbing brain.

“Portals... how do they even work, Phantom?” 

You had asked the question mostly as a hypothetical, but were expecting a sarcastic response from your arachnid anyways.When you didn’t get one you looked around for your familiar only to find your tattoos dark. Typical Phantom. 

Not a moment later, Dante and Vergil came through the door.Vergil was carrying numerous shopping bags and Dante had a television.You shot the younger twin a judging look; they would never be able to repay Trish and Lady at this rate. Noticing your expression,Vergil was quick to speak up.

“I bought that for him,” he explained, “I was... indebted to him.”

The normally stern man was blushing just a bit. You simply nodded— you supposed it wasn’t really a big deal; besides having a television would be kind of nice. Vergil cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his silvery locks.

“So, I was thinking we could leave in about an hour?”

“Sounds great.”

Maybe it was silly, but your stomach was full of butterflies in anticipation.It had been quite a while since you’d last been on a date. 

His mouth twitched in the smallest of smiles.

“Good.”

With that said, you left to the bedroom in order to get ready, hoping the hour would pass quickly.

*************

You managed to find a suitable outfit and get ready within the hour.You were in the middle of scrutinizing your appearance in front of the standing mirror when you heard a knock at the door.It was exactly an hour later— it figured Vergil would be the punctual type.You walked over to the door trying to will your heart to beat more slowly but answering the door proved that to be a fruitless effort.Dressed in a slim fit, checked, dark blue blazer over a white button up, black dress pants and black derby shoes with broguing— Vergil looked, well, let’s just say your racketing heart was directing blood to a place other than just your blushing face. He held in his hands a bouquet of white lilies that remained forgotten for a moment; his cerulean eyes drinking you up with a lustful intensity that surely mirrored your own.Maybe you wouldn’t be going on a date after all. 

“These... are for you,” he swallowed thickly, his voice huskier than usual.

“Thank you. They’re beautiful,” you breathed, “and you... you look amazing.”

“As do you.”

He took a deep breath as he straightened his already neat blazer.

“We... should be going.”

“Hahaha... right.”

The two of you walked into the living area were Dante sat watching an action film; apparently a DVD player had been part of Vergil’s repayment package. Dante’s silvered brows raised when he saw you.

“Damn.Don’t you two look like a regular power couple!”

You laughed a bit.

“Say, Dante?Do you think you could put these in a vase for me please?”

You lifted up the bouquet in show to the half-devil.

“Sure, babe.”

He reached over and retrieved the flowers, affording you a small smile.

“We’re heading off now,” Vergil said at last, “we should be back at a fairly decent hour.”

“I could leave Phantom here with you,” you offered, “for company?”

“Man, do I look _that_ hard up for companionship? Thanks but no thanks, babe.I’ve got a little date of my own with some foxy ladies on DVD.”

Vergil smirked at his twin.

“You mean the _Golden_ _Girls_?”

“Geez! Way to ruin the surprise!”

You just shook your head as you felt Vergil’s hand on the small of your back.

“Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

After exchanging goodbyes, you and Vergil walked to the car.Like a perfect gentlemen, Vergil opened the car door for you; the passenger side door. Noticing your puzzled look, he explained as you took your respective seats.

“Dante helped me get my driving skills back up to snuff.”

“Oh, okay,” you nodded a bit, “so that’s why you bought him all that stuff?Pretty generous.” You flashed him a playful smile.

“Well, that wasn’t the _only_ thing he did...” he trailed off, his face suddenly pink.

You were itching to know what was making your beau so flustered but said nothing.Did you mention before how darling he looked when blushed?

***************

Your first stop was at a bookstore for a poetry reading.You had arrived a bit early so the two of you wandered around just looking at the shop’s various wares. You looked through a section dedicated entirely to used and discounted books— all types and genres mixed together without any real structure; perfect for browsing.You pulled a book at random off the shelf: Wuthering Heights.You jabbed Vergil with an elbow.

“You know, you remind me a bit of Heathcliffe.”

Vergil frowned.

“A fair if not... unflattering... comparison given my past.”

He looked to the floor, those brows meeting in one of his trademark scowls.Oops. You hadn’t really thought over all the implications of your comment— Heathcliffe _was_ a villain in his own right after all.

“I’m sorry.I only meant it in the most superficial way— like your brooding sternness— not any of the other crap. Besides, I guess I’m kind of like Heathcliffe too, “ you reflected, “or at least I was on the path to be; pining obsessively over a ghost.”

V had once told you that you reminded him of his old self: Vergil. Maybe there was something to that.

“Hmph. You _are_ quite prone to spells of brooding... like now.”

He took the book from your hand and tapped you on the head with it before re-shelving it.You looked up at him with a faux pout before returning your attentions to the books.A familiar title caught your eye—

“Hahaha! No way!”

You picked up the book from the shelf to find it the same title you had been _inspired_ by that day in the library with V.

“‘Moonlit Echoes?’” Vergil looked at you incredulously, “a page turner, I’m sure.”

“Hey, don’t judge me!” you laughed, “let’s just say, you once found the writing very _engaging_ once upon a time.”

Something devious twinkled in those piercing eyes of his.

“Is that so? How curious.”

He took the book from you and to your absolute shock he purchased it.You tried not to laugh too loudly.

“Hey, I never said that I _wanted_ it!”

The half-devil smirked at you.

“I know you didn’t— I bought this for _myself_.”

That smug bastard. Sometimes you weren’t certain if you wanted to throttle him or jump his bones— maybe an occasion would arise where you needn’t choose.

***************

The poetry reading proved to be quite enjoyable.Despite the muted nature of the proceedings, you and Vergil were none the less able to communicate quite a bit non-verbally.It was interesting to learn what type of poetry appealed to the dark slayer on a decidedly more contemporary level. Just watching Vergil listen to the poems was an experience in of itself. Although he was hardly an open book, you found yourself reading the man’s variety of micro-expressions with relative ease— expressions that would have completely escaped your notice a month ago. You left the event feeling rather content; satisfied that you understood Vergil just a little bit better.

Vergil had made dinner reservations at a nearby restaurant and once again the pair of you found yourself with time to kill.You happened to know that this particular restaurant was close to a rather large park so you suggested that you park your car there and walk to your destination.It was rather chilly but fifteen minutes would be more than bearable.Most importantly, it meant that you would have to walk back as well, effectively prolonging your date.You were enjoying every minute with Vergil, including the little bit of awkwardness back at the bookstore— you didn’t want the day to end.

By all appearances you weren’t the only couple to brave the cold in service of a romantic stroll through the park.Nearly everywhere you looked you could spot a pair hand in hand, arm in arm.Although most of the trees were bare, the scenery was still quite lovely; the large expanse carpeted in red, yellow and orange leaves that rustled underfoot as you trudged along one of the many foot paths.You talked at length about the poetry you just heard as you enjoyed the crisp autumn air. 

“You know, I’d love to hear you read some poetry,” you admitted, “I mean... to me. For me.”

The two of you stopped for a minute and just looked at one another.Vergil reached out and stroked your cheek, the skin of his palm soft yet tough, thickened from years of swordplay.

“That doesn’t seem too unreasonable a request.”

You bit your lip.

“No?”

“Not at all. But in the meantime—“

He leaned in and spoke into your ear, his voice barely more than a murmur—

“What is it men in women do require? 

The lineaments of Gratified Desire. 

What is it women do in men require? 

The lineaments of Gratified Desire.”

His lips brushed the delicate inner shell of your ear with every word, his breath hot and teasing.You shuddered, your body coursing with heat— and then he walked away, lengthening the distance between you as abruptly as he had closed it.You stood in place still in a lustful daze.

“Just thought I should repay you,” he kept his face forward as he shouted back at you, “For the other night by the fire.”

“Vergil!” You practically groaned.

He just laughed.

***************

The atmosphere of the restaurant turned out to be more relaxed than you had expected, not that you minded— au contraire— it was nice to feel like you had room to breath. Conversation with Vergil had been easy as the two of you supped; which meant of course it was time for you make things awkward. 

“So, Vergil.About all of that money... How did you get all of that anyway?” you took a sip of your glass of port wine, “I’m just... curious.”

“‘Curious’ is one word for it...”

He eyed you sharply as he dabbed a napkin needlessly at his lips.You smiled sheepishly. 

“You’re right. I am being nosy aren’t I?”

“Yes,” he answered right away, “but if anything serious is ever to emerge from our relationship, I suppose I should be prepared to answer some difficult questions.”

He took a swallow from his glass of water.

“I worked many years as a mercenary and the truth is, I had very little scruples when it came to the jobs I took; all the players in the criminal underground were equally repugnant in my eyes— why should I care whom I cut down or for what purpose their death should serve?Such black and white thinking... And yet Dante, without even meaning or even trying to, forced reform upon that world merely by operating by a simple code of ethics and being good at what he did.”

“Wait... so Dante worked as mercenary too?” 

“Indeed,” he confirmed, “He went by Tony Redgrave in those days.We even worked together as partners a few times... not that he was aware of it at the time.”

Tony Redgrave; you remembered that name.The shotgun Jeffery had used in Red Grave City had been modded for Tony by... Nell Goldstein.Wow.What a small world.

“What do you mean by ‘he didn’t know it at the time?’”You had a suspicion but you asked anyway.

“I was going by the name ‘Gilver’ at the time and I disguised myself with bandages.”

You knew it.

“Why bandages?” It was a pointless question but you were curious all the same.

“It’s simple really.A man in a mask? He has something to hide.A man covered in bandages? Likely injured or disfigured.”He shrugged.

That... was actually pretty damn brilliant albeit in the most conniving, dishonest kind of way.The truth is, you had tons more questions but you decided it best to leave them for another time. You cocked your head towards the pale haired man.

“You know what?” 

He narrowed his eyes at you, hesitating a few moments before answering.

“...What?”

“You are really bad at coming up with pseudonyms,” you grinned, “Like really, _really_ bad.”

“Hmph.”

****************

The sun had already set by the time you and Vergil got out of the restaurant.There was no other soul in sight as you walked through the park side by side, your breath coming out in puffs of vapor as you spoke.

“I failed to mention,” Vergil began, “that not all of my money was—what’s the term?— dirty.”

“Oh?” 

“Some of it I earned in earnest while still a child— winnings from various chess tournaments.”

Considering some of the conversations you had with V, this didn’t surprise you. It was, however, adorable to think of little Vergil dominating the chess circuits; adorable but also soul crushingly sad.

“Thank you for telling me,” you looked up at him with soulful eyes.

He said nothing but gave you a small smile as he took your hand in his and held in within his blazer pocket.Your heart soared at Vergil’s openness and vulnerability with you; you were well aware the difficultly he had letting his guard down, even given his experiences as V. You thought it only fair you should do the same for him.That’s when you began to sing— just the first song that came to mind, completely off the cuff. You finished just as you reached the car. 

“That was... sublime.Little Wren...” 

Whether you were actually any good or if it was just Vergil’s bias speaking was hard to say.Either way, by the look of complete and utter adoration on the half-devil’s face one thing was certain: he was smitten. You thought your heart was going to burst from your chest.You couldn’t bring yourself to do anything but smile and look to the ground.You went to open your door, but Vergil hurried ahead to open it for you.

“T-thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

He still had that look on his face, like you were the greatest thing since the invention of the lightbulb as you got in the car and he shut the door behind you.He got in the driver’s seat and started up the car, the heater whirling to life in a blast of rapidly warming air.You fastened your seat belt before holding up a hand in front of the warmth with a satisfied sigh.A ballad played indistinctly over the radio as you sat quietly for a minute.Thinking to question your beau on the delay, you looked over only to see him still looking at you, those eyes bearing into yours with an intensity that was uniquely his.You found yourself staring back into those blue depths— lost at sea.Wordlessly, he reached over and unhooked the seatbelt you had only just fastened and then he was kissing you— deeply, rhythmically.You cusped his cheek in your hand, relishing the feeling of his jaw muscles at work as he continued on, you contented to melt into the softness of those shapely lips; the slippery caresses of his tongue sending you into a blissful delirium.He leaned into the kiss and for just a second, you thought that he was going to climb on top of you.Instead he broke the kiss, leaving you absolutely breathless and wanting more. 

Ever silent, Vergil put the car in gear and off you drove. 

***************

When you got home, Dante was still on the couch, out cold as a movie continued to play on.Neither you or Vergil paid it too much attention, your minds elsewhere— likely still in the car.Vergil walked you over to the bedroom but didn’t step over the threshold.He planted a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Goodnight,” he whispered before sweeping off to his study, not waiting for a response from you.

That night, you scarcely slept a wink— your unruly mind and heart refusing to quiet down; partners in crime.

***************

Two weeks came and went since your date with Vergil.Nothing out of the ordinary happened during this time—business as usual— but there was an undeniable charge in the air whenever you and Vergil found yourselves alone.You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but something had shifted between you that night in the car; an invisible scale forever tipped.

Another evening had come and you lay in bed poring over yet another one of Vergil’s texts written in the same indistinguishable lexicon of the previous tome. That’s when you heard a light rapping at one of the exterior glass doors.Tentatively, you closed the book and walked over, uncertain of whom or what to expect.You pulled back the heavy velvet drapery only to find Vergil standing there, one of his hands pressed against the glass, his countenance unreadable.You unlocked the door and allowed your lover in only for his lips to immediately meet yours, the movements of his lips and tongue crushingly urgent.He hoisted you up, never breaking the kiss, and you obligingly wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you over to the bed. Your head hit the pillow as he lay you down, his mouth still upon yours.He pulled back just a bit in order to shrug off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor in a disorderly manner that was unlike the usually prim and proper man. It took every single ounce of self restraint you had but you broke away from the kiss, wanting to make sure all was well with the half-devil before letting things go any further.

“Vergil. Wait, wait! Are you okay?”

You were unprepared when you looked up to find his face completely taken with a hunger so absolute, so predatory— like you were his prey pinned beneath him about to be devoured.You were dripping wet at the mere thought.

“‘Let me worship at your altar,’” his voice was a low, sensual growl.

You blinked up at him in disbelief.There was no way... was there? 

“I read that part in the book and it hit me all at once,” he continued, seeming to decipher the question that lingered beneath your puzzled look, “the memory is... imperfect— more of an impression.But you were on your knees as you said those words. And then your hands and your mouth... all over a body that’s not quite mine— it all feels so secondhand.It’s not enough.I want to experience you for myself. As myself.I want you,______.Right now.”You trembled beneath him, the look in his eyes, his words all too much.You couldn’t deny him— you didn’t want to.

“I’m yours.”

His lips met yours for just a few seconds before he removed your top, your naked breasts springing into view. His lips and tongue were upon them the second they came into his focus; eagerly lapping and sucking at your nipples as your body arched into the hot wetness of his mouth.His lips brushed against your stomach as he planted a downward trail of kisses along your abdomen, down to the waistband of of your bottoms which he had off along with your soaked panties in the span of a second— leaving you completely nude and supine before him.He drew in a breath between gnashed teeth before diving headlong to meet that pink wetness between your legs. 

“Holy shit!” You cried out, your hips bucking shamelessly against your lover’s face.

Your eyes rolled back into your head as his fingers found your clit and rubbed, his other hand spreading you to delve deeper still into your folds. He ate your pussy like it was his sole mission in life to make you come and you had to stop him. It was too much. 

“You...” You panted, “I-I want to touch you.”

“If... you insist,” he sounded just as breathless as you.

He lay back on the bed as you climbed on top of him.With shaking hands you managed to unbutton and unzip his elaborate two piece vest. He leaned up and slipped out of the garment, tossing it callously to the floor with his regal looking jacket.His body was far hotter than you could’ve imagined.You drank in his well defined pectoral muscles and his chiseled abs, your eyes trailing down to the deep V of his Adonis belt— there was no question about where the prominent vein that lay there was supplying blood, his sizable bulge straining against the confines of his black leather pants. You straddled Vergil then, the wetness of your pussy slick against the warm leather.He groaned at the sudden pressure your weight put on his throbbing cock and he grabbed your hips, grinding you harder against him.You leaned forward and your mouth found his, the taste of you still heavy upon his tongue.You peppered a string of kisses along the sharpness of his jawline and against his neck, his pulse thudding against your lips at an almost alarming rate. _You_ were doing this to him; _you_ were having this effect on this man— you could hardly allow yourself to believe it.You ran your hands over his strong chest and over the rigid bumps of his abs, earning a full body shudder from the proud man beneath you.You swirled your tongue over his nipples before nuzzling your way down his torso, your tongue tracing the grooves of his iliac furrow and that delicious, teasing vein.He stopped you then, pulling you upwards into a heated kiss before flipping you over, effectively switching your positions. 

“I can’t wait any longer.”

He got up from the bed just long enough to pull off his pants and underwear, finally freeing his engorged shaft.Dear god, it was massive.It shouldn’t have come at too much of a surprise considering V’s more than impressive size— that was the only comparison you would allow yourself to make between them. 

“Vergil... please get inside me already,” you whined not caring one bit how pathetic you might have sounded— you couldn’t wait to have that cock inside you.

He quirked a brow but he didn’t argue, just as keen to fill your pussy as you were to be filled. He got on his knees as he lifted your legs and spread them; sheathing himself inside you with one fluid motion. He pulled himself all the way out before pushing himself back in all the way again. He did this repeatedly, his eyes zeroing in on the motion, clearly enjoying what he was seeing. He kept up this teasing pace before he let your legs drop back down, splaying in front of him as he leaned forward and braced his weight on his arms— burrowing his cock impossibly deeper into your glistening slit. You wrapped your legs around him as your body bucked in time with his thrusts, hips meeting again and again as you both kept up a steady and satisfying rhythm. You felt a familiar pressure mounting from within as your walls tightened like a vice around Vergil’s lengthy member. You were so close.

“Fuck....” He moaned.You had never heard him say such word; in this form or otherwise.

“I... want to come inside of you, _____.”

His thrusts sped up, harder and more punishing as he too reached his limit.

“Come deep inside me, Vergil,” you invited, begged, “come inside me!”

Your thighs trembled with your release, your orgasm hitting you so hard you cried out with a total lack of abandon as your pussy clenched even more tightly around Vergil. It was enough to send the half-devil over the edge, his groan primal as he completed inside of you, his hot load so large it was already seeping out of you.Finished, he pulled out and rolled off of you before clutching you to his chest.

“You’re mine,” he breathed as he traced the black spidering of your tattoos on your back, “and I... I am yours.”


	12. Chapter 12

He stayed. 

A part of you had almost expected Vergil to excuse himself to the couch after your carnal desires had played out but he didn’t— choosing instead to lay in bed as he continued to hold you firmly to his chest, basking in the afterglow. When the fingers outlining your markings first on your back, arms, and then chest were replaced with the softness of his bowed lips, you were more than ready for the inevitable round two, every second as delectable as the first time. You had fallen asleep soon afterwards, huddled comfortably together under Vergil’s stylish duvet. When you awoke in the morning, once again, you wondered if you would find yourself alone. You didn’t have to wonder long. He lay on his stomach with his arms folded underneath his chin; covers abandoned, every line and curve of his strong back on full display— not to mention his shapely behind. When he heard you shifting in bed he turned his head towards you, his blue eyes catching in the morning rays. You would say that you could get used to waking up to this but— really now— _could_ you? The rhythm of your heart begged to differ. A serene smile lit up your features. 

“You stayed.” 

“I did. I do, in fact, happen to live here.” 

Your smile turned dry. 

“You know what I mean. You live here in the house— not this room. Not this bed... “ 

“True enough,” he conceded, “although after last night, it may be a possibility that I will need to seriously entertain.” 

“I think I could live with that.” 

You sat up and leaned over to place a kiss on the small his back. Vergil flipped over and rose to a sit, his brows knitted as he ran a hand through his ashen hair. 

“You’ve... done that before.” 

“You remember?” the question left your lips in a hushed whisper, a hope so fragile you barely had the words to voice it. 

“Yes... Vaguely. It was night time; he— _I_ was lying just like that when you kissed me as you did just now.” 

Tears prickled your eyes. The fact that he could recall anything about that time at all was nothing short of miraculous. Your heart surged with affection, not only for your lover, but for Phantom. Without a doubt it was your contract with the arachnid that linked you and Vergil; never had you felt so happy about the spider’s stubborn ways. After all, if he hadn’t caused trouble for V, then who knows how things may have panned out? You embraced the man, overwhelmed with joy. His muscular arms encircled you in turn, his mouth resting at the nape of your neck. 

“I’m so happy, Vergil,” your voice faltered with elation. 

“I’m... sorry, _____. For giving up my memories.” 

You pulled back and shook your head. 

“Don’t be. You made the right choice— just look at you! Getting your memories back anyway. Cheating the system.” 

The half demon reached out and brushed your cheek with his thumb. 

“An illegal move to be sure.” 

You laughed. 

“And honestly? While I’m thrilled that you are starting to remember your past time with me, I’ve more or less made my peace with fact that those memories were lost. So don’t worry if that’s all you ever recall, okay?” You looked off to the side suddenly bashful, “Besides the more I think about it, I’m kind of lucky, aren’t I? How many people get an opportunity to rediscover and fall for a person all over again?” 

Vergil’s eyelids went heavy as his lips found yours. You wouldn’t leave the room until almost noon. 

******************* 

One load of laundry and a bath later, you and Vergil finally emerged from the bedroom. Dante looked up from his magazine and tossed it with a sigh when he heard you come out. 

“About time! What’s a man gotta do to bathe around here?” He smirked as he stood from the sofa, “Or should I say _whom_?” 

“Dante...” Vergil growled in a low warning. 

“Relax! It’s just a joke!” Dante hooked an arm around his brother’s neck, “Glad you finally sealed the deal!” 

Dante proceeded to give Vergil a noogie, which the elder twin responded to with an elbow to the stomach. Dante let out an audible “Oof!” and let his brother go before belting out in a hardy fit of laughter. Vergil adjusted his jacket. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Mmm-hmm. Sure thing.” 

Dante pat Vergil’s back as he walked back to the bathroom. Vergil turned back to you and gave you a light kiss. 

“I’m going to make lunch,” he stated, “you should drink some water— you likely need a little rehydration.” 

It took you a minute to catch his meaning. You simply gaped at him before he sauntered off to the kitchen— a regular cock of the walk. 

****************** 

You were sitting at the dining room table sipping at a tall glass of water when Dante appeared at the threshold, brows meeting in an expression that could only be worry. 

“Hey,______? Might wanna check out your phone, it’s been going off like crazy.” 

You nodded an affirmation to the red coated man and guzzled down the rest of your water before making your way to the bedroom. You had your phone hooked on the charger; the battery never had been quite the same after your short trip through the portal— likely one of the reasons why the Sparda men never invested in one. The missed calls you had were from Jeffery— you had been afraid of that. You dialed the journalist back and he answered on the second ring. 

“______! Sorry to call you so much but it’s kind of urgent.” 

“It’s all right, Jeffery,” you assured, eager to hear what the blond had to say, “what’s up?” 

“So, I’m pretty sure I found the next location of ‘The Sons’, “he began, his voice grim, “It escaped my attention at first because it was a tsunami off the coast of an island— nothing strange about that, right? But this tsunami came out of nowhere— there was no earthquake preceding it. It could have been some kind of weird fluke but the location makes me think otherwise. _______, this wave hit the uninhabited side of Fortuna.” 

Of course. It made perfect sense; what better place to recruit for your crazy demon-kowtowing sex cult than an island full of people that once zealously worshipped a demon? Throwing in the fact that these people’s faith had been shaken for the past few years made them the perfect built-in audience; desperate for something—anything— to cling to. 

“I’ve got to call Nero,” you told your friend. 

“I hope you have better luck than I have. I actually tried calling Nico and Nero first but... no answer.” 

Your stomach lurched painfully at the reporter’s words. 

“Right. Thank you so much, Jeffery. Keep in touch, okay?” 

“Always,” the writer promised, “and _____? Be careful?” 

“As much as I can be. Later, Jeff.” 

“Bye.” 

You called the phone in Nico’s van first; then the home phone all to no answer. You considered trying to reach Kyrie at work but knew it was likely they wouldn’t let her take a personal phone call. You could say that there was a “family emergency” but you didn’t wish to frighten Kyrie— it would likely do more harm than good in the long run. You hadn’t realized you’d been pacing until you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

“______?” It was Vergil along with Dante, their faces twin mirrors of concern. 

“I hope whatever you cooked for lunch can be taken on the road, Vergil.” 

*************** 

After a brief explanation, the three of you packed your bags and were off to Fortuna. In your eagerness to make haste to the island, you implored Vergil to use Yamato but he firmly albeit politely refused. Apparently, the more portals that were opened, the more it ran the risk of “scarring” the barrier between the human world and demon world, compromising its very integrity. 

“As Dante once so eloquently put it, my ‘portal opening days are over.’” 

You weren’t exactly happy about it, but what choice did you have but to accept it? So you traveled by car, Dante driving while you sat shotgun, leaving Vergil in the back. You tried several times to get ahold of your friends but to no avail. Dante tried calling Lady and Trish at Devil May Cry to the same result. You bounced a knee, a bundle of nervous energy. 

“It’s going to be fine, ______,” Dante spoke, his eyes never leaving the road, “remember, those bozos want to get humans knocked up so it’s a safe bet that nobody’s in any mortal danger— for the time being at least.” 

“If it should come to that, then I have faith that Nero would be more than capable of handling things,” added Vergil, “I have faced against him myself and he proved his mettle in battle.” 

You craned your head back to see Vergil glancing out the window, arms folded and legs crossed; the very portrait of poise. You felt your worry slacken a bit. You knew firsthand that Nero was every bit the demon hunter as Dante and Vergil— the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. 

“You’re probably right. Nero did tell me he kicked your ass once,” you bit your lip in an effort to suppress the grin that threatened to spill over your features. Dante burst into laughter while Vergil’s face crumpled into the blackest of looks. 

“He did _what_ now? That’s not how I remember it!” 

“Funny, ‘cause that’s _exactly_ how I remember it!” Dante’s voice was positively saturated with amusement. 

“Well, you remember incorrectly! Need I remind you just how many fights I had been in beforehand? I fought as both V and Urizen, you know!” 

“How could I forget?” Dante chuckled, “you sat on your ass for a month, ate that fancy fruit and still lost!” 

“Pull over the car.” 

“Absolutely not!” You chimed in at last, “we need to get to Fortuna to, you know, make sure your son is okay?” 

“Right. Then I’ll teach that child not to exaggerate his victory.” 

“Unbelievable,” you muttered. 

***************** 

The Devil May Cry office was located not too far off route to Fortuna so you decided to make a pit stop there. Dante led the way, holding the door for you and Vergil. The office inside was one large room with weathered hardwood floors and a narrow staircase leading up to a second story; a wooden desk took center stage accented by a large, ornate throw rug and a leafy potted plant behind it. By the window sat a brown patent leather couch that looked comfortably broken in, a jukebox and small fridge stood against the wall— to say nothing of all the pin-up posters. The laid back,hyper-masculine atmosphere couldn’t be more, well, Dante. 

“Ah, just like I left it!” 

Dante put his hands on his hips as he strutted around the joint and took everything in, his satisfied smile eliciting one of your own. For all their talk, Trish and Lady certainly had love in spades for the younger son of Sparda— why else keep the man’s questionable decor unaltered for nearly two years after his absence? 

“A bit cleaner than I remember,” Vergil added snidely. 

“I do what I can.” 

The voice belonged to a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She regarded Dante with a sharp expression as she made her way down from the top of the stairs. 

“So, you missed my eighteenth birthday party,” she said curtly, “and my nineteenth— and my twentieth. Honestly, Dante, at this rate I’m seriously considering rescinding my friendship.” 

“Aw, you don’t mean it!” he answered her with a wave of the hand, “after taking care of you all of those years, I know I’m like a cool older brother to you!” 

“Ha! More like old, slobbish uncle!” She retorted, “and I think it’s debatable on who was actually taking care of whom back then.” 

Dante merely chortled. The blonde’s eyes widened as though she finally noticed you and Vergil’s existence. 

“Oh, forgive me— I don’t believe we’ve met,” she addressed you politely, her pitch of voice radically different from the harsh tone she had taken with Dante, “My name’s Patty, Patty Lowell; I’ve known Dante for more than half my life now. And you are?” 

Dante answered for you. 

“That would be my older, less attractive twin brother Vergil and ____, his sweetheart.” 

You shot Dante a dull expression for his lame descriptions, a look mirrored by Vergil. Patty looked shocked. 

“A brother? I never knew you had one!” 

“Yep! A nephew too!” 

Patty’s eyes grew wider still. 

“Nephew? Does that mean that the two of you..?” 

“—No...” 

“—NO!!” 

You burrowed your face into hands in mortification. 

“For real, Dante?” You chided, flabbergasted, “Do you keep everyone on a strictly need to know basis?” 

“It’s just never came up!” he insisted innocently. 

“Sure,” you shook your head in disapproval, “His nephew happens to be Nero if you’ve ever heard of him.” 

“Nero?” Patty responded, “Yeah, I know of him— never met him though.” 

Vergil sighed. 

“More towards the point, where are Trish and Lady?” Vergil folded his arms over his chest, a finger tapping against his elbow in an impatient manner. 

“That, I don’t know,” Patty smiled apologetically, “but they said they’d be back soon. And when _they_ say ‘soon’ they actually mean it.” 

“Well, we haven’t really the time to spare,” Vergil looked to the floor for a second as if in thought before continuing, “Would you mind relaying a message for us?” 

“Sure.” 

“Tell them: ‘The Sons’ are in Fortuna.” 

Patty nodded. 

“Got it.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course!” her smile was dazzling, “you’re wrong, Dante. Vergil is definitely cuter.” 

“Oh, ho! Looks like you may have some competition there, _____!” Dante flashed you a teasing grin. 

“As if!” Patty immediately denied, “I’ve told you before, haven’t I? I only go for younger guys— definitely not old men like you!” 

The Sparda twins shared the same drawn look as they eyed down the pretty, young blonde. 

“Ready to go, Verge?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Patty stopped Dante with a hug. 

“I’m only teasing,” she said gently, “I’m so glad to see you again, Dante. I hope you won’t be a stranger.” 

The red coated hunter ruffled her blonde tresses affectionately. 

“I’ll be around, kiddo.” 

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Dante.” 

“To me? You always will be.” 

As the woman hugged him tighter, it wasn’t so difficult to imagine the little girl Dante must still see when he looked at her. Your chest warmed at the lovely moment. There was still so much about Dante you didn’t understand but one thing was certain— he left an impact on the lives he touched. For as quietly aloof as the man tried to be, he had a way of drawing people in— of making them love him without even trying. It wasn’t hard to see where some of Vergil’s feelings of inferiority stemmed from; some people were just easier to love than others. You grabbed your lover’s hand and planted a firm kiss atop his glove, hoping to remind him that he wasn’t alone, that he too was cherished. His blue eyes met your gaze, reflecting what you were certain was gratitude as he entwined his fingers with yours. 

“It was nice meeting the two of you,” Patty smiled as she wiped her hands over her eyes, “and whatever you’re all doing— be careful.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dante waved dismissively as he walked away. 

Vergil nodded while you flashed a small smile and a wave, then you were back on the road— this time with you behind the wheel and Vergil by your side. Fortuna, for better or worse, was your domain after all. 

******************** 

The bridge leading to Fortuna was as empty as you’d expected. The bridge to the coastal island was fairly new, built only in the years preceding the ‘earthquake’ to better assist in the ongoing disaster relief efforts. The ease of accessibility saw no increase in tourism to the island; the unfriendly and xenophobic attitudes of the majority of the residents kept Fortuna as isolated as ever. It was just a short drive after crossing this bridge to Kyrie and Nico’s home. As luck would have it, Nico’s van was just pulling into the garage as you pulled up in front, promptly putting the car in park. You and the Sparda twins got out of the car and made your way up the garage, Nero already standing there to meet you, his boyishly handsome features screwed into a mask of confusion. 

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you,” you began, “Jeffery too!” 

“Sorry,” the youngest DeSparda male grazed a hand sheepishly through his shortly cropped hair, “I got a little caught up with, uh, my search for my mother.” 

Your brows met in worry. 

“Did you... find out anything?” 

“Yeah... she didn’t make it. Childbirth did ‘er in I guess.” 

“Oh, Nero...” 

You embraced the man, hoping more than anything that he didn’t blame himself. He hugged you back, his body trembling as he did so. 

“She doesn’t have a marker for her grave,_____. Nothing.” 

Nero’s voice was strained as he pulled away from the hug. Kyrie stood next to Nico as she leaned against the garage entryway, the latter taking a long drag from her cigarette. 

“The worst part?” Nico started as a cloud of smoke left her lips, “Nero’s grandparents are still kickin’ it here in Fortuna, acting like nothin’ ever happened— all peachy keen!” 

“It’s their loss,” the words came from Vergil who placed a hand upon his son’s shoulder, “Nero, I want you to know that I will not abide the mother of my child being treated in such a way. Mark my words: when this is all over Julia will have a gravestone; it’s the very least you deserve.” 

Nero wiped a hand at his nose with a sniff as he gave his father a lopsided grin. 

“Thanks. So, uh, you mentioned trying to get a hold of me? What’s the deal?” 

You pressed your lips together in a hard line, reluctant to be the bearer of bad news. Luckily, Dante had no such reservations.

"It's the Sons; we have good reason to think that might be here _riiight_ under your nose."

Kryie raised a hand to her mouth, aghast.

"All of the people going to church lately... do you think..?"

Nero visably flinched.

"Shit. That must be it."

"I don't know about you all," Dante gesticulated at your group with a surly wave of his hand, "but I'm feeling mighty pious right about now."

*********

All six of you piled into Nico's van as it seemed the more practical option over taking two seperate vehicles. Nico's van was clustered but homey with all sorts of odds and ends; from her designated workbench to a net full of plushies and stuffed animals suspended from the ceiling in the front seat. You had ridden along in Nico's van many times before while living in Fortuna but it had been awhile; you realized that you oddly missed it— smell of stale cigarette smoke and all. Naturally, Nico was driving while Kyrie sat next to her. You saw the green fuzzy dice hanging around the rearview mirror bounce almost merrily with every bump in the road as you watched the two women chat idly. It was Nero's voice that focused your attention.

"I can't believe this shit is happening here again..." The dejection in his voice was unmistakable.

"Hey, chin up kid," Dante clamped the younger man on the shoulder, "At least this time there won't be a 500 foot tall statue to wreck things, huh?"

Nero flashed his uncle a toothy grin.  
"Yeah, you're right. It would have to be at least 600 feet this time— gotta up the ante."

Dante chuckled. 

"Wouldn't that be just our luck?"  
*************

After a short ride you made it to the church. Nero was the first one out of the van, bounding forth with an engery both tense and eager. No sooner did his boots hit the ground did the front doors to the church open wide. A figure emerged from the darkened chapel: a man in ornate armor with bronzed skin and hair so vibrantly red it looked like licking flames as the island's salty sea air rippled through it. 

"I was wondering when you all would show up," he raised his hands in a welcoming gesture, his voice a friendly tenor that sounded surprisingly genuine. 

"How about we skip the orientation speech and you just get the hell off of my island, whaddya say?" Nero pulled out the Red Queen and gave it a rev, his temper on a shorter leash than usual. 

"Hmm, I _could_ but I think you'll find _they_ might have a thing or two to say about that."

Your group braced themselves, readying for the impending demon attack... Only it wasn't a horde of demons that filed out of the church, but parishioners. They joined hands and encircled the redheaded man, effectively creating a human shield. 

"That's low. What did you do, put a spell on them or something?" Nero questioned but his words lacked any sort of conviction; he knew as well as you that the people weren't under any sort of trance. 

"If you wish to harm Master Fuzon, y-you'll have to go through us!" a woman cried followed by a few scattered voices calling out in agreement. Fuzon shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic expression that seemed to say, "What can I do?"

More like what can _we_ do? You bit your lip as you looked over at Dante and Vergil but their expressions were cool, impossible to gauge. 

"This is wrong! You know this isn't right!" 

The churchgoers all directed their attentions to the unlikely source of the voice.

"Kyrie! Get back in the van!" Nero's voice was trembling.

Vexed by her lover's plea, Kyrie stopped in her tracks wringing her hands uncertainly. Vergil placed a steadying hand upon his son's shoulder.

"Let her speak, Nero."  
"But--"  
"-- Although your intentions are well-meaning, you cannot always shelter her. Give her a chance."

Dante looked at his older brother with smile, practically beaming with pride. "Well I'll be damned! Looks like dear old Dad does have a few things left to teach you afterall!"

Nero's shoulders sank, his worried face making him look like a boy much younger. He made no further attempts to dissuade his partner.

"This is wrong," Kyrie reiterated, her voice carrying like a seasoned orator, "Sparda chose to _protect_ humans, he fought to preserve them... he never would have went along with a plan that intended to effectively erase them. I... I know the Order no longer exists and I know your faith has been tested. I cannot tell you what to believe, only what _I_ believe," her voice took on the earnest and compelling tone of a leader as she continued, "The Order was misguided as you are right now; as _we_ as a community have been for a very long time. In closing ourselves off from strangers we have been closing ourselves from humanity; the same humanity Sparda so loved. I still believe—moreso than ever—in the prevailing _goodness_ of Sparda and the message the tales of him relay: that humanity is something precious and it is _never_ too late to stand up for what is right. This is your chance to do the same thing, to believe in humanity just as Sparda did." 

Coming from anyone else such a speech may have fallen on deaf ears but with Kyrie it was different. In some circles she was beloved while in others disliked, but no one in Fortuna could deny that Kyrie had stuck around when it would've been easier— more comfortable— to leave; that she toughed it out and in doing so had become a pillar of their community. A disquieted murmur broke out amongst the parishioners. It only took one of them walking over to Kyrie's side for them _all_ to follow suite; a chain reaction like a falling line of dominoes. She led the congregation away from the scene, herding them to somewhere safe. Nico pulled the van forward forming a blockade for the fleeing people just in case Fuzon tried to retaliate against them. The red haired demon stood now unshielded, blinking his dark eyes almost owlishly at the sudden turn of events. He materialized a large firearm and his body began to glow as if set ablaze.

"Guess there's nothing left to do but—" his eyes focused on something unseen behind your group, "— give up." His firearm clattered to the ground as he held his arms up in surrender, abandoning his cause as easily as his followers had abandoned him only moments earlier. 

"Wait... seriously?" Nero nearly groaned, "what's the catch?"

"That you tell me the name of that enchanting creature behind you."

It was Trish approaching with Lady not too far behind her. She screwed up her face in disgust.

"I don't even want to ask."

Dante laughed boisterously.

"Don't you though?"

"Look, I'll level with you," Fuzon started, "I'm not too stupid to realize I am outnumbered and outmatched. Even if I did walk away from this somehow, I _failed_ what I came here to do. Thiriel would just kill me or turn me into a mindless pawn. We're already not on the best of terms which is why he left me behind on this island in the first place after summoning our last comrade, Utha, from the Underworld. This whole thing has snowballed _way_ out of control. There is more to this than what Thiriel says, I just know it. And what he's done to his own mother..."

"Pia," it was Vigna who spoke. He apparently had slipped onto the scene unnoticed in his typical fashion, "that armor and gun are her work; I'd recognize it anywhere. Tell me, is she alive?"

"Yes, if you can call it that," the red haired demon replied, "Thiriel had Grodna enslave her mind and is forcing her to forge for us. He is still keeping her alive because he wants her to make... something. A sword? I'm not sure but he wants her to use some kind of fragment in it."

"Does he intend to forge another Yamato?" Vergil spoke at last, "impossible."

"Not quite as improbable as you might think," Vigna fiddled with his brooch, "if there is anyone out there that has the expertise to make a sword that rivals Yamato, it's Pia."

"So he wants to open a portal?" Lady suggested.

It seemed likely. But for what purpose? You thought about his goals, what he claimed to stand for. Humans and demons forming a new spieces. Humans and demons living as one. Humans and demons... united. Oh no.

"The barrier that Sparda put in place... could it be destroyed by the Yamato?" Your voice was shakey as you spoke, fearing the answer to your own question. 

"Under the right conditions, I think it could." Vergil's response was appreciated but practically unneeded, the look of dread upon everyone's face saying it all. 


	13. Chapter 13

After the events at the church, it was decided it would be best to head back to the Devil May Cry office with your strange captive in tow. The Fortuna trio opted to stay behind, promising to be ready to head out the moment they were needed in the hunt for Thiriel. Vigna, true to form, had disappeared as quietly as he had shown up.

"Are you _sure_ you have no idea where Thiriel and the others are?" Trish studied the red haired demon intently as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I told you everything I know, Gorgeous," Fuzon answered. He sat in a chair, magically bound by a sigil that Patty had painted on the floor ahead of their arrival at Trish's request— "insurance" she had called it. Fuzon had been interrogated for what seemed like hours and it looked as though Trish was finally satisfied he was telling the truth. She sighed and resentfully handed him some leftovers of the Chinese takeout you all had eaten earlier. He scarfed it down thankfully.

Other than what Fuzon had already told you all in Fortuna, you didn't learn much more upon pressing him further. There were only four 'Sons' in total: Thiriel who commanded wind, Utha who could control water, Grodna held governance over earth, and Fuzon himself wielded fire. Upon their entrance to the human realm, Thiriel had instructed the other Sons to set in place the "greetings" you had come across at the farm and the abandoned house. This meant Utha's was still left undiscovered at the far side of Fortuna but it wasn't a priority; in fact, these "greetings" were likely put in place as a distraction, a way to misdirect you all from Thiriel's more sinister plan. It was agreed that Nero would be informed; he could easily take care of it at his leisure. 

The day was coming to a close and the Devil May Cry office only had two bedrooms upstairs. You, Vergil and Dante settled in a shared room at a nearby motel after Trish and Lady insisted they would be fine playing jailer to Fuzon. It was something you noticed earlier but Dante seemed quieter than usual, more subdued than the man as you knew him normally was. While Vergil took his turn in the shower you decided to ask although you didn't think he'd be very forthcoming. In many ways, the younger Sparda twin was even more emotionally guarded than his brother. 

"Hey, Dante? You okay?" You decided to keep your inquiry simple.

"Hm? Yeah, just great." 

You shot him a look, unconvinced.

He sighed. "All right, all right. I have been trying to get a hold of a couple of people but I haven't been able to reach them. It's unlike them— especially the old bag. Could be connected to what's going on, could be another misdirection. I want to check it out but I've gotta feeling we don't have time to be wrong about our next move."

That _was_ a conundrum. You lifted your hand to mouth as you thought it over.

"We should go check on your friends, _all_ of us. You're right, it could be another distraction but if we got there without enough boots on the ground it could be equally disastrous."

"She's right, Dante." Vergil stood in the doorway towel drying his hair. Dante pouted.

"Eavesdropper."

Vergil smirked at this. 

"So who are these mysterious people that might need saving?"

"Matier and Lucia; they live on Dumary Island or Vie De Marli if you prefer. It's... kind of a long story."

"All right then. Fill us in on the way there tomorrow," Vergil contended, "for now let's sleep." 

"Sure, sure," Danted grunted but otherwise made no protest as he flopped onto his bed. 

You and Vergil slept side by side, throwing any pretenses out the window. You snuggled up to him contentedly and he draped one of his muscular arms over you, his thumb strumming along your back softly. Before long you were out like a light, trading the happenings of the present for the past you so often saw in your dreams now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergil awoke in a vast field of red poppies, all trace of Hypnos' cave gone; vanished into thin air. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes feeling oddly well rested. He scanned the field for his twin struggling at first to see him, the red of his cloak serving as a near perfect camoflouge amongst the flora. Dante let out a loud yawn as he stretched before getting to his feet.

"Hot damn! Haven't slept that well in years! " he announced as he rubbed his watering eyes. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around before addressing his brother, "So, do you know where we have to go, Verge? Don't leave me in suspense!"

He _did_ know where to go next and the knowledge daunted him.

"... Elysium."

"Elysium? " Dante echoed, "is that place even real?"

"Evidently," he answered, "I guess if we continue down the river Lethe it should empty into Oceanos. We are to continue north and if we are worthy the path to Elysium should reveal itself to us."

This was the part that most vexed Vergil. Elysium was shrouded in legend, said only to show itself to the truly heroic; an odd tale to spread amongst demons to be sure. But what if it were true? If it were then surely Vergil would have never been able to find it without Dante. He felt a pang of envy and regret but he wouldn't let himself feel bitter towards his twin. No, Vergil chose to walk the path he did and Dante chose his; Vergil just happened to choose wrongly.

"It's a good thing you're here, Dante."

His brother merely laughed, sounding almost embarassed.  
*********

The twins made their way down the Lethe river, the purr of the boat's motor the only noise passing between the two men for quite some time. Vergil manned the helm while Dante took a seat. He had a dreamy, far off look on his face but Vergil knew that he was far more alert than first impressions might suggest. If Vergil were being honest, it was one of the most unsettling qualities Dante possessed. It was meant to disarm you and make you underestimate him not knowing he was both the calm _and_ the storm. 

The river's current picked up and the twins locked eyes knowingly; they were reaching the end of the Lethe. The river sloped gradually upwards before rushing down, the vast waters of Oceanos exploding into view over the horizon.

"Hang on!" Vergil called out as their small boat zipped briskly forward, skipping along the oceans surface as it did so. 

The demonic sea's air was thick and sulphurous, blowing back the hood of their cloaks and whipping through their silver hair.

"Wooooohoo!" Dante threw out his arms, clearly unable to contain his elation-- not that Vergil could fault him as found himself laughing in almost childish glee. 

_"It's a damn tough life full of toil and strife_   
_We whalermen undergo!_   
_And we don't give a damn when the day is done_   
_How hard the winds did blow!_   
_Cause we're homeward bound from the Arctic ground_   
_With a good ship, taut and free!_   
_And we don't give a damn when we drink our rum_   
_With the girls of Old Maui!"_

Dante sang the verse of the sea shanty with surprisingly good cadence. The men grinned at each other, the spirit of their boyhood comradiarie restored; a least for a time.

  
********

About ten shanties later, Vergil found his patience wearing thin. 

"Enough, Dante."

"Aw, I was about to sing, 'My Son John.'"

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stay his temper.

"You can sing it later— tell you what, _I_ will sing it later if you just be quiet for a bit.... please."

"Okay. My mouth's getting pretty dry anyways."

Vergil narrowed his eyes at his brother, inwardly kicking himself for what he so thoughtlessly volunteered to do. He didn't have much time to stew over his poor decision, however, as looming on the horizon was the very isle they were searching for.

"Land ho," he said curtly.

*********

Anchoring the small boat the best they could, the pair made their way to shore only to be greeted by a vast emptyness. 

"Is this the right place?" Dante toed at the white sand beneath his heavy, brown boots.

"It is." He couldn't explain it but the knowledge gained from Mnemosyne seemed to assure him it was so.

"I expected....   
....flashier, you know?  
...heroes afterall."

Dante's sentences came out choppy and incomplete as though skipping forward in time. That was _exactly_ what was happening.

"--something flashier, you know? This is supposed to be the realm of heroes afterall."

Now backwards? Dante scuffed at the ground with his boot once more. What was he up to? Why was the temporal interference only affecting him? Vergil barely percieved the flash of movement in his peripheral vision, parrying a blast of energy that hurdled his way with nary a second to spare. Dante made a third line in the sand— was he doing this to keep track of the changes in time?

"...afterall."

Would the unseen enemy attack in the same place this time around? Surely not, Vergil thought. He was right. Shortly after Dante drew the third line on the ground, the demon finally revealed herself as she made to attack Dante. With the body of a human woman and a leonine head, Vergil immediately recognized her to be The Watcher of Time. She wound her attack with a glowing fist, unexpectedly slow; Dante would have no trouble blocking or parrying such an attack. Only he didn't. The Watcher's fist went straight through Dante's chest, a fatal wound no matter how powerful he was. A scream tore through Vergil's throat visceral and primal in his pain as he slashed forward with Yamato, his blade sinking so far into her flesh that it nearly severed her spinal cord.

"....flashier you know?"

Back in time again; the wretch had no choice after sustaining a wound like the one Vergil doled out to her. Dante made the second line in the sand and Vergil knew The Watcher would likely try some variation of the same attack on Dante, it worked too well last time not to. Vergil was determined to stop her this time. The third line was drawn and then there she was, fist alight. Vergil took no chances, slashing forward with a strike so fast he too seemed to bend time to his will. The blow knocked her trajectory off course giving Dante a chance to pull out Ebony and Ivory. He aimed and fired...

Completely missing.

Vergil felt a cold feeling of dread begin to creep up his spine. How could he _miss_? Only, Vergil soon realized, his brother _hadn't_ missed. His target hadn't been The Watcher but a large shining hourglass floating unnoticed above Vergil's head. Dante's bullets pierced the glass, shattering it. The next thing Vergil knew, The Watcher was standing a distance from them both, her timepiece hoisted above her head unscathed. She gave a deep bow and then vanished. 

"Guess we win." Dante shrugged his shoulders and re-holstered his guns. 

"Dante, are you unharmed?" Vergil's voice came out much calmer than he felt. He was certain he had watched his twin die.

"I'm swell."

"Good." Vergil treated him to his best right hook, square in the jaw.

"Well, _now_ I'm not!"

"What were you thinking doing something so reckless, Dante?"

"It was a gamble, I know, but I had faith you'd pull through."

"You do realize I had to watch you _die_?"

Dante clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know." 

The look in his eyes was not quite haunted but a ghost lived there all the same. That's right. He _did_ know.  
********

When the half-devils next turned their attentions to their surroundings they found it much changed. Like a curtain being drawn at a stage play, the wide expanse of nothingness they had viewed upon their arrival lifted to reveal a picturesque landscape that could only be the Elysian Fields. It was both strange and beautiful at once; enchanting. Demonic birds flew over head albeit backwards, a stream of crystalline water flowed in the wrong direction, luminescent white flowers bloomed in an endless loop of life and death. The trappings of time held a different meaning here and although Vergil felt no fear at being in this bizarre land, he still held little desire to linger any longer than nessecary. He wanted to get back to the human realm. A dull ache radiated in his chest. There was something— _someone_ — he wanted to get back to that he couldn't quite remember but the feeling of longing was still there, bouncing off his heart like an echo. 

Dante and Vergil traversed the dreamscape in quiet reverie at their surroundings. Vergil let his feet carry him where they would, knowing without quite seeing where they needed to go. After a time he found that his hip hurt, pretty badly in fact. 

"Vergil, wait up! You're walking too fast!"

Dante's voice sounded odd. Vergil turned to look.

"Vergil! You're ancient!"

"So are you!" His voice came out dry and crackled, "Let's just keep moving— Oof! Damn this blasted hip!"

"Here, lean on me you old coot!" 

Before Vergil had a chance to balk at such a suggestion, Dante was already slinging an arm around him, bracing his weight against his still sturdy frame. No use then in complaining. They carried on in that fashion, Vergil giving directions when needed. The whole affair reminded him when that boy, Nero— or rather— his _son_ , Nero, had done much the same for him in that time not so long ago. At least, he hoped it wasn't too long ago. He wished to see the boy again someday.

Nearing the top of a formidable hill Vergil was aware of two things: One, his hip no longer hurt and Two, he was practically swimming in his clothing. Looking over at Dante confirmed his suspicions— they had become children. 

"Looks like I won't have to carry you anymore, Verge," the younger twin's voice was a high peal not yet broken by puberty.

"Oh, uh, right. Thank you, Dante." He untangled himself from his brother with pink cheeks.

"So what're we s'posed to do now? Walk around butt ass naked?" Dante giggled as he flapped the overly long sleeves of his coat. He looked very much like a child playing dress up in his father's clothing, something— Vergil thought with a prickle of embarassment— that they both did quite often. 

Vergil pondered for a moment. They needed to go down the hill— something that seemed impossible if they were tripping over their own garments. Vergil got an idea. He sat down on the ground and poised himself on one elbow. He looked at his brother and smiled.

"Race you."

Then he rolled down the hill proceeded by Dante's echoing cry of, "Cheater!"

The two boys tumbled along the grassy slope of the knoll, laughing all the while. When they reached the bottom they stood up as young men. 

"Here, you lost one of your shoes, doofus." Dante haphazardly tossed the boot in Vergil's direction; the older twin caught it all the same.

"Wouldn't mind it if that portal wanted to open up right about now..." Dante remarked as Vergil pulled on his boot. 

Vergil smiled ruefully at this comment. There was a certain appeal to the thought of being able to go back and live out all of those years that were stolen from him, although if given the opportunity he wouldn't take it. In truth, he considered those lost years just a small part of his penance. 

Just ahead stood a grove of purple willows and that knowing feeling tugged in Vergil's chest, beckoning him forth. That was the place— he could feel it. It was dim under the canopy of willows with only dapples of light penetrating through their weeping branches. It was a place of power, there was no doubt about it. The very air seemed to carry its charge. Vergil's fine hairs stood on end and Dante straightened his back, no more immune the effects of the area's energy than his brother was. As they neared what was likely the center of the grove, the cloister of trees gave way to a very small clearing. Dante sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Some 'paradise' this is," Dante muttered, "not a single place to sit."

Vergil too was feeling a bit worn as truth would have it. He glanced at his brother and could see in the small amount of light that he appeared to be his normal age again. A sweet smelling breeze blew through the grove, temporarily alloting a greater passage of light thought the willows' thicket or branches. That's when he saw it.

"Dante..." 

His brother's name trailed from his lips, all other words he wanted say somehow dying before they could leave his mouth. He pointed— it was all he could bring himself to do. Dante looked back to the tree he was resting against, at first not noticing whatever had Vergil so awestruck. When he finally did he recoiled so violently he stumbled forward and nearly fell. 

The Sparda twins could be forgiven their oversight, for in the dark of the wood what Dante was leaning on could have easily been mistaken for a tree... But 'tree' it was not. Overgrown by a variety of vines, moss, and other flora was the towering figure of their late father, Sparda. Not quite dead but certainly no longer what could be considered alive, the Legendary Dark Knight stood entombed for eternity, sealed away along with his unfathomable power. 

"What could have done this?" Vergil found himself saying aloud. But even as he asked he thought he already knew; it was quite possible that his father's current state was something the warrior had done to himself— as for why he could only guess. The men barely registered the portal when it finally opened before them, their minds swimming with hundreds of questions about their father that they knew would have to remain unanswered. They needed to go while they had the chance.

Vergil kissed his hand and pressed it to the outline of his father's face.

"Goodbye, Father."

"Good to see you, old man," Dante said in turn. 

With the warmth of the portal enveloping the pair as they stepped through, Vergil swore he heard his father's voice; merely a whisper in his head like a word read silently from a page.

 _Farewell_.


	14. Chapter 14

"Two years you're gone and what's the first thing you say to me? 'I need another helicopter.' Damn... pretty cold, Dante." 

The dapper man that strolled through Devil May Cry's doors was none other than Morrison. Dante had contacted him earlier in the day to elicit his services. If you were going to get to Dumary Island in a timely fashion, a helicopter seemed your best bet. 

"Aw, don't be that way, Morrison," Dante spoke from the comfort of his desk, his feet bolstered atop its wooden surface, "What can I say? Business beckons— you know how it is."

"I hear ya, I hear ya; just pullin' your leg in any case. Speakin' of business, you got the scratch to cover this? Shit's not cheap." 

You, Vergil, and Dante shared a mutual look of nervousness. Dante cleared his throat.

"Well, we have _some_ but, uh, I was thinkin' maybe..." the red coated hunter turned his head to where Trish and Lady were sitting by the window. 

Trish let the magazine she was leafing through fall to her lap, her expression dour. 

"Oh no. Nuh-uh," Lady wagged a finger, "No way in hell are we spotting you more cash!"

"Oh, c'mon! I'll make it up to you somehow..."

"I highly doubt that, Dante," Lady shook her head.

"We'll lend you the cash, ONLY because it is in the world's best interest," Trish turned to Lady as she said this, shushing the brunette before she could protest, "But I swear after this you are cut off, the _both_ of you!" 

Trish made a chopping gesture with her hand to further drive home her point. Dante pumped his fist in victory while you _swear_ Vergil's posture straightened just a bit. You raised a fist to your mouth, choking back your laughter. Trish got up and took the frankly meager offing of cash from Vergil and added it to her own before handing the sum to Morrison. 

"Thank you, kindly." He tipped his hat at the blonde before tucking the bills into the inner pocket of his blazer. "Well, I think I'll leave you to make your arrangements and such but before I go I gotta ask and— pardon my French— but just who the _fuck_ is that?"

Morrison pointed then to Fuzon who was still sitting in the chair within the binding circle. He was munching quietly on chips watching whatever soap operas Patty was currently watching on an old analog television set she had brought over. 

"Ugh, that's Fuzon. It's a long story, just consider him our P.O.W." Trish flicked her hand dismissively in the red head's direction. 

Realizing he was being talked about, Fuzon raised his hand and gave a weak, little wave. Morrison just blinked.

"Forget I asked. Anyways imma go get your damn helicopter. Again." He shot a dark look at nobody in particular and stepped out, the door shutting with a jingle as it closed behind him.

"So, just what are we going to about Fuzon anyway?" You met the demon's eyes for a few seconds not wishing to talk about him like he wasn't clearly in earshot.

"He shouldn't even be here, I don't trust him." Vergil folded his arms over his chest, giving a slight sniff to the air.

"Like you're one to talk," Lady commented under her breath. You saw the muscle in your lover's jaw twitch.

"Although inelegantly spoken, Lady does have a point," Trish regarded the elder Sparda twin with a placid look in her sharp blue eyes, "the two of us should understand better than anyone here that sometimes people need a second chance."

"Or a third," Lady added, looking at Vergil smugly. 

You expected Vergil to get riled up by the women's forthright comments but he didn't. Instead his jaw slackened and he looked to the floor with downcast eyes.

"I forget myself..." his docile, airy tone was familiar but not one you were used to passing from the dark slayers lips.

"W-well, that's fine," Trish's voice wavered for a just a moment, likely taken off guard by Vergil's quick admission of fault, "I believe I'll stay here to watch after him. It will mean less round trips for Morrison in the helicopter and besides, somebody needs to be here just in case the 'Sons' decide to come collect their property..."

Lady's eyes widened.

"Then I'm staying here too! No way am I leaving you alone with him! Uh... no offense." She looked at Fuzon sheepishly.

"None taken," he shrugged, "although... I _could_ come along and help?"

"No." Nearly everyone said in unison.

"All right then."  
**********

Ultimately, after a lot of planning and several phone calls, it was decided that Morrison would fly you, Dante, and Vergil to Vie de Marli and then double back for Nero and Nico. The reason for this was simple; there would not be enough fuel to reach Fortuna and then Dumary. Fortuna did not have a single heliport let alone a way to refuel the chopper. When you expressed your concern on whether the other island would have a way to fuel up the helicopter, Dante reassured you that Vie de Marli would be able to accommodate your needs. 

"Vie de Marli, they have helicopters all right..." he looked as though he were remembering something unpleasant. You didn't pry. 

You thought briefly about mentioning Vigna, but figured the enigmatic man would find his own way to the island. Besides, you had no idea where he was and had a feeling he was someone that could only be found if he wanted you to find him.

With roughly two hours until Morrison would pick up your trio, you stole away to Dante's bedroom for a couple of minutes to let Jeffery in on the details of your departure. Cell reception on Dumary Island was likely to be spotty at best. When you relayed all you could to the journalist he was oddly quiet for a long time. Just as you were about to question whether he was still there, the blond spoke up.

"_____... don't go."

"What?" It wasn't the response you were anticipating.

"This is really dangerous, ____. I just have a really bad feeling about this, no matter how strong the others are."

"Jeff..." your voice was soft, touched by your friend's concern, "I know it must seem crazy and I'm probably biting off more than I can chew, but I _have_ to go. I walked away before— back then with V, Griffon and Shadow. I never want to know that kind of pain again. If there is a chance I can make the slightest bit of difference, turn the tide just a _little_ , then it's worth it. I let go off his hand before when I wanted nothing more than to keep holding it; Never again."

Jeffery chuckled softly on the other end of the line. 

"Well, I thought I should at least _try_ to convince you to stay, but I can see your mind is set. ____, I am rooting for you. Try to make it back in one piece, would you?"

"That's the hope," you smiled into the reciever, "Thanks, Jeff. For everything."

"Back at you."

You exchanged goodbyes and then the call was over. 

"Well, I guess that saves me from the speech I was going to make..." 

You turned around to see Vergil leaning in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. 

"How much of that did you hear?" You felt your face warming a bit.

"The whole thing."

"Eavesdropper." You stuck out your tongue.

He crossed the threshold then and faced you, placing his hands on the outside of your shoulders.

"_____, are you certain that this is what you want?" The light coming in from the bedroom window hit his face just right, catching his hair, eyes, and lashes, setting them aglow. 

You ran your hands down the length of his strong arms, your hands finding his. 

"I meant what I said. Never again." You brought his hands to your lips and kissed them. 

"'For when our souls have learned the heat to bear... The clouds will vanish.' Little Wren, may I tell you something?"

You looked up at him.  
"Anything."

"You aren't the only one who's been having dreams."

"Does that mean... you remember—"

"All. I remember all."

Your heart thudded wildly in your chest, each beat a noisy clamor for you to touch him, hold him. You found yourself speechless, your noisy heart stealing away all of your words. You held his hand to your chest and he did just the same. There you found his heart beating in time with yours. 

"Vergil..." 

Your lips met with his and suddenly you were kissing him—the whole of him— for the first time. 

"I wish... to lay with you," your lover said breathlessly.

You flushed.

"But that's Dante's bed... or Trish's now I guess?"

The half-devil smirked.

"Who said anything about a bed?" He lifted a hand, conjuring forth the dark, swirling material the Qliphoth fruit had granted him dominion over. Simultaneously he shut the the door and formed a platform in the middle of the room.

Well, that's _one_ use for it.

You kissed him again and there you made love, passionate and urgent, not knowing if it would be the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

The rotation of the helicopter's blades was thunderously deafening. It rendered any sort of conversation nigh impossible which only made the ride seem longer than it actually was. Fear and excitement mounted within you, heavy like a stone in the pit of your stomach. This foreign land would either serve as your proving grounds or your grave afterall. Needing an outlet for your nervous energy, you divided your attention between scouring over various maps of the area and looking out the window, the rippling waters of the Altlantic striking your heart with awe in their enormity. 

Vie de Marli —when you finally reached it— was stunning from your aerial vantage point. The view from the ground was equally lovely, the architecture of the small village charmingly anachronistic not unlike the brooding European landscape of Fortuna. The similarities didn't end there according to Dante. Apparently, Sparda had left his mark on this island as well. Unlike Fortuna, however, Vie de Marli had welcomed outsiders with open arms, resulting in a unique hodgepodge of religions and culture. 

Morrison had dropped you off just on the outskirts of town before making his way to the more modern city nearby to refuel the chopper. 

"Are you going to be okay, Morrison? On your own I mean; it's probably pretty dangerous." Your forehead wrinkled as you addressed the older man over the roar of the still running propeller.

"Why, it's mighty kind of you to fuss over me, darlin'. But, I reckon I'll be just fine one way or another," Morrison chuckled, patting a sawed-off shot gun propped against the seat next to him. 

You nodded, hoping that he would prove to be right.  
*******

The village was deserted; an abject ghost town. Even in a city this size one would expect there to be _some_ sort of activity— especially in the town's square. At least, that was your first impression. As the three of you stood quietly deliberating on what to do next, a small group of people began to gather around, whispering to one another in curiosity. Although they kept their distance, you could see that they all were all elderly or infirm in some way. 

"Dante? Is that really you? Thank goodness!"

The crowd parted for the owner of the voice; a small and frail old woman with an accent you couldn't quite place—likely unique to the island. She looked from Dante to Vergil, her thin lips parting in shock.

" _Both_ sons of Sparda... do my old eyes deceive me?"

"Not today, granny," Dante smirked, "So, what's going on here? Three demonic nutjobs happen to stop by raving about getting the populace knocked up by demons?"

"That's exactly it— oh, but Dante that's not all!" the woman's voice was brittle with the threat of tears, "They took all of the children— all of the young people. And Lucia, they've done something to her; she isn't herself. She would never help them of her own free will! I am afraid of what she may do. Please, stop her Dante!"

"All right, all right. Tell me where she is, Matier."

"The old Ouroboros building... you know it well, yes? That is where they are keeping our young and forcing Lucia to do their bidding."

"Dante, don't forget what Fuzon said; Grodna is the one with mind controlling ability so _he's_ the one we need to go after," you reminded him gently. You feared he may not be thinking clearly given the current predicament no matter how cool he was playing it. 

"Hey, that's right, _____. Any clue where the Three Amigos might be, granny?"

The old woman shook her head sadly. 

"No one has seen the leader for a while now. I know that the other two are still here for a fact but as for where exactly, I am uncertain. Sometimes at night, strange noises can be heard from the catacombs nearby and a villager thought that he _may_ have seen some lesser demons up by the old temple on the northern cliffs, but I can't be sure of anything definite."

Dante winced.

"Damn."

"Go after Lucia, Dante," it was Vergil who spoke then and when you and Dante looked at him in surprise, he began to pace as though deep in thought, "we can no longer be certain that no physical harm will come to the people that were taken; all bets are off when it comes to The Sons now. _____ and I will check out the temple in the north and Nero can investigate the catacombs when he arrives." 

"Ah, the ol' 'divide and conquer' strategy," Danted nodded sagely, "can't say I mind but are you sure about this, Verge?"

"I'm not 'sure' about anything but..." Vergil trailed off for a second, his face contorting as though wrestling with his own emotions, "it's fitting, I suppose, that they mockingly call themselves 'The Sons of Urizen.' The only positive thing I can say about that... stage... in my life is that at least I didn't operate under any sort of pretenses; didn't pretend to be some sort of benevolent god. The deception, the mental slavery— they are playing from Mundus' playbook, not mine," Vergil's hands balled into fists and they trembled; his stormy eyes met Dante's dead on in a silent clash of blue, "Protect the people, Dante; save Lucia from doing something regrettable and the burden she would carry after." 

Dante gave his brother a solitary nod, his face set in a look of sheer determination. He turned to leave, but you called out to him as you gently grabbed his arm; you wanted to say your goodbyes.

"Nuh-uh. No goodbyes, babe," he said softly, reading you like an open book, "we'll see each other soon." He chucked you under the chin and was gone; hustling forth in a series of short bursts of speed that your mortal eyes couldn't preceive. 

You felt Vergil take your hand in his, lacing your digits together with a firm squeeze. He turned then to address Matier.

"Matier, was it? Do you think you could relay our plan to our comrade, Nero, when he makes it here? Tell him about the catacombs?"

"Oh, yes; of course," the elderly woman's eyes darted between you, Vergil, and your clasped hands in thinly veiled curiosity, "but how will I know this man when I see him?"

"Oh, you'll know him. Sparda's blood flows within his veins as well."

Matier eyes perked in interest.

"Pray, could it be there is a _third_ son of Sparda?"

"No, he isn't my brother... but my son."

Matier raised a hand to her chest, gaping in silent wonderment. With that, Vergil led you away, leaving Matier with more questions than she had previously. 

Later, when the two of you were out of earshot you elbowed your lover good naturedly as you walked.

"What was with the theatrics?" You grinned at him, "you were totally baiting her on in that conversation!"

"I was," a smirk tugged at the corner of his shapely lips, "I wanted to mess with her a bit."

"Vergil!" It came out a laugh rather than the reproachful tone you had intended.

"Oh, what? She loved every second of that exchange," he insisted, his smirk growing wider, "it'll give her something else to occupy her thoughts with in any case."

Oh my god! He had done all of that as a _kindness_ to the old woman, hadn't he? At least in part, you suspected. You bit your lip, oddly aroused by the man's unconventional display of altruism; you were going to do _things_ to the man after this was all over. You must have been wearing your bedroom eyes because when the austere man caught your expression from the corner of his eye, he did a double take and cleared his throat as though to ward off the blush that dusted his cheeks. Suddenly, he stopped, hunching forward in a slight crouch.

"Climb on— we'll make better time if I carry you part of the way."

Who were you to argue? You hopped on that strong back of his— his legs not even remotely buckling under your weight— and you slung your arms over his shoulders. Once in place you dotted a kiss over his old ear piercing, delighting in the little shudder it produced from him. 

"Mush," you whispered and you felt Vergil's breath hitch in his chest.

All too happy to oblige, he took off with such velocity it made your stomach lurch. Guess it was your turn to squirm now.   
********

Atop the hanging cliffs the temple stood; a gleaming tower of white marble that jutted towards the sky like a monolith. A deep chasm separated you from the structure, the connecting footbridge long broken. It wouldn't pose much of an obstacle for the two of you as Vergil reached out a hand and formed a makeshift bridge of his own. He didn't miss a beat, already crossing the structure the second it formed. You, on the other hand, hung back uneasily. Vergil looked back, noticing your hesitation.

"What's the matter? It's perfectly sound," he stamped a foot in demonstration, "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! But what if I fall?"

"Then I would catch you. Obviously."

You still couldn't bring yourself to budge. The half-devil doubled back and lent you his arm which you took with pleasure.

"History repeats itself," he commented a few steps later.

You smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing."

In no time flat, you reached the other side. You felt a little silly letting your fear get the best of you but you didn't mind the extra bit of closeness it granted you to your boyfriend; you had a feeling he didn't mind it so much either. You looked up at the tower, shielding your eyes from the sun as you did so. 

"So, uh... what now?" You didn't see an entrance of any kind. 

"We keep looking."

You narrowed your eyes and persed your lips at the man and he sneered at you before turning to search the perimeter. You followed his example, your eyes scanning both high and low. Eventually, you did in fact find something. The first thing that caught your eye was a stone placard engraved with an inscription; the pale grey of the granite stood out from the rest of the pure white tower. When your eyes drifted below you noticed a hand rendered in the same white marble as the rest of the tower. It reached out as though in offering, a golden necklace hanging from one of its slender fingers. Attached to the end of its roped chain was a loupe, its lens framed in gold with several marbled sized settings that gave off a faint white light. You looked up at the placard once more and read the inscription.

_The path forward thou shalt find_   
_Only when thy demons bind_

"Hey, Vergil! I found something!"

He was by your side in almost an instant, giving you a bit of a start; you still weren't used to the inhuman speed of the Sparda twins. After a moment you heard the dark slayer let out a disgruntled sigh. You gave him a questioning look. He ran a hand through his starry locks, he eyes squared on the necklace.

"Sorry, just thinking it's been awhile since I've had to deal with annoyances such as this." He gestured curtly at the piece, letting his arm fall back at his side, "at least the meaning is clear enough."

You nodded in agreement.

"So, should I wear it or..?"

"No, given the borrowed nature of your power it is difficult to say what effect it would have on you. It's likely it would strip Phantom from you entirely—in fact, it's probably best you not touch it at all."

Your eyes widened— you honestly hadn't considered that. Borrowed; the word made you bristle a bit but it was more or less the truth. You were suddenly very glad you decided to err on the side of caution. This meant Vergil had no choice but to wear the strange pendant. You weren't too worried; you knew that Vergil's strength was more than just his demonic power. 

"Guess I should get this over with." 

Vergil reached out and placed the necklace over his head. The pendant lay dormant for a moment before the stones began to take on a vibrant blue glow the same shade you had come to associate with Vergil's energy. The next moment, he staggered forward and fell to his hands and knees. You gasped and leaned forward to stroke your lover's back, making sure you didn't accidentally brush against the necklace that had mercilessly siphoned his power.

"Are you okay?" You asked, attempting not to sound too alarmed. 

"I'm fine... just... give me a minute," he spoke in labored breaths, the loupe swaying with each heave of his chest. 

"Take all the time you need, I'm here," you spoke in your most soothing voice.

A few minutes passed and Vergil got to his feet, fully recovered—or at least as much as he could recover given the circumstances. Noticing the worried look you failed to mask, Vergil reached over and stroked your check with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine," he reiterated, "it was just a lot of energy to lose all at once."

The phrase, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall' came to mind. It made sense to you. You smiled at him, relief rushing over you like a wave.

"Okay."

A small smile of his own flickered over his features before lifting the lens to his eye like a monocle. 

"Now to find that blasted door..."

*********

The door had looked like a wall like any other to you, perfectly seamless. However, the moment Vergil had pulled it open the illusion dispelled, reavling a heavy, lacquered door carved from dark ebony wood. The chamber that you stood in now was large— practically empty— with a high, vaulted ceiling and a red, patterned carpet that did little to stifle your footfalls. The room was lit by hanging globes made of glass, an unknown energy source swirling within. Statues of hooded figures in various poses lined the walls, giving the room a slightly ominous air. You thought this place was supposed to abandoned? Looks like one of The Sons was a regular Martha Stewart. With the aide of the eyeglass Vergil was able to find two separate doors on either side of the room. Both of the doors opened to an enclosed staircase. 

Figuring that both sets likely lead the same area, the two of you arbitrarily chose the left staircase. You summoned forth Phantom— no where near his original size but still large enough to inflict some damage. Too big to ride upon your shoulder he instead clung to your back. 

"Good, now you really _can_ watch my back," you snickered at the spider.

"Amusing," Phantom retorted. Even Vergil gave you a dry, narrow look. 

"Sheesh. Tough crowd."

You made your way up the stairs with Vergil taking point. After what felt like ages, you reached the top, the stairs giving way to a circular hallway. You barely had time to step out of the stairwell before a demon began approaching from the left. It seemed to swim through the air, its long cerulean body undulating in a flowing, graceful way. Its face was a stoic mask of gold with human features. 

"I'll handle this," Vergil declared, drawing Yamato in a glaring flash. 

The demon's mask lifted upwards revealing a jaw full of massive, serrated teeth. The creature lunged forward and Vergil made his move— not away but instead forward to meet it, his blade ringing resonately in a successful parry. Although he lacked his demonic ability, Vergil was still as quick as a whip and —from the looks of it— incredibly strong. 

"_____! Fight now, gawk later!" 

You rolled your eyes at your familiar's warning before turning around. Approaching from the right were two more demons identical to the one Vergil was currently engaging. One of the demons' masks lifted upwards and its enormous jaws began to part.

"Go on!" 

You threw your arm out in front of you and Phantom rematerialized there, now the roughly the size of an average, human man. He parried the attacking monster with the barb of his mighty tail before launching a fiery blast right into its mouth. Simultaneously, the other demon began its attack—its golden mask lowering this time. An dull, lifeless eye peered out at you as a dual set of harpoons shot out from either side of the grotesque eye, their trajectory aimed right at you. You made a clumsy dodge to the left, clearing one. With no time for any further evasive action, you drew out the short sword from your hip and held it up horizontally leaving the harpoon to glance harmlessly off your blade; but, damn, the force of that recoil was going to leave your arms and shoulders hurting later. Taking advantage of the demon's momentary confusion, you rushed forward and pierced right through its pale, grey eye with your blade. It fell to the ground then; slain. You looked back to find the other monster flopping on the ground defeated but not dead, awaiting you to finish it off. You didn't hesitate to do so, slicing it clean up the middle in a perfect butterfly cut. 

"My compliments to the chef."

You turned to see Vergil standing, arms crossed; mirth dancing in those blue eyes. You chuckled.

"Impressed?"

"Hmm... maybe a little."

You looked at him and then to the ground, smiling.

"Bah! Gods! The two of you are nauseating."

Vergil's brow crumpled.

" _You're_ nauseating..."

"Now, now," you said, stepping in to mediate the two hot heads, "it's a little pointless to call each other names considering we're _all_ a part of each other in one way or another. Let's just agree we're all nauseating and move on." 

They both scoffed but that was the end of it, Vergil proceeding to look for the next hidden door. It didn't take long, his search revealing a pair of double doors on one of the interior walls. He pushed one of the doors open with his shoulder, already preparing to unsheath Yamato. Luckily, the door opened to an empty room. Vergil relaxed his hand and the three of you walked in, spared of another immediate fight. 

The room itself provided nothing to look at, the points of interest being two smaller rooms that branched off symmetrically from it. In silent agreement, Vergil headed for the right room while you checked the left. Crossing the threshold, a statue of a mermaid immediately garnered your attention. She sat upon a large rock with her face resting in her upturned palms, her long hair hanging around her in a loose veil. Embedded in the stone below her was a shining, blue gemstone shaped like a tear drop along with the simple inscription: 

_The Mermaid's Tears Shall Quell the Storm_

You didn't sense anything sinister from the object and it seemed unlikely that it would sap your strength. You wiggled the gem free from the rest of the statue at examined it: it was about the size of your palm and felt warm in your hand. You had no idea what the item in question did but tucked it away all the same, figuring you would rather have it and not need it rather than the the opposite. You exited the room at the same time as Vergil. You turned towards the half-devil, intending to share your findings when the chamber was enveloped in a barrier. The room was still, eerily quiet; that was until a voice began to sing. The voice was beautiful—ethereal even— and sang in an ancient language that you didn't understand; not with your ears at least. But your heart understood; her sorrow and regret. 

"______!"

Who was that calling out your name? It didn't matter— nothing mattered but the siren's lament.

"_____, please stop!"

You wished that guy would shut up so you could listen to the siren's song. That guy...

"' _I've never been in love before_  
 _Now all at once it's you_  
 _It's you forever more_.'"

Ugh. Now _he_ was singing? He was making it so hard to hear the siren. Strange though... he seemed familiar somehow.

"' _I've never been in love before_  
 _I thought my heart was safe_  
 _I thought I knew the score_ '"

Wait... _Vergil_? That was his name, right? Who was he to you? Why did your chest hurt?

"' _But this is wine that's all too strange and strong_  
 _I'm full of foolish song_  
 _And out my song must pour_ '"

_Vergil_! How could you have ever forgotten? The fog in your mind began to lift.

"' _So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in_  
 _I've really never been_ '"

Awareness fully returned to you and you found yourself atop of Vergil, fiercely bearing down upon him with your sword; the only thing standing between your blade and his neck was Yamato. Tears stained his cheeks; yours.

"' _In love before_.'"

He finished his song and your sword clattered noisily to the floor. You practically leapt away from him in horror as you plugged your fingers in your ears. No longer having a pawn to control, the demon showed herself: a ghastly abomination more bird than woman. To be honest, you didn't get a good look. The moment you saw her you were filled with white hot rage. Pouring an almost reckless amount of energy into the effort, you conjured Phantom as big as you could manage within the confines of the room and torpedoed the vile creature with flame. Before the smoke even had a chance to clear, you reclaimed your sword and rushed over and cleaved the siren from the nape of her neck down into her chest. She exploded into particles light and faded; vanquished. 

You recalled your familiar then and rushed back to Vergil's side. He had only just stood up as you approached him.

"Vergil, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" 

To your shock, he started laughing. 

"You can be rather fearsome when the occasion calls for it, Little Wren." He composed himself and stroked your cheek, wiping away your still drying tears. "It takes more than that to hurt me." 

"It was probably all my fault," you sulked, showing him the blue Mermaid's Tear you had taken from the statue. 

"If you're at fault then so am I." 

He pulled out a gemstone of his own, identical but instead shaded a seafoam green. You laughed then, spirits feeling lighter. Vergil leaned forward and kissed you sweetly, taking care that you didn't come in contact with the golden necklace that still hung around his neck.

"Welcome back."


	16. Chapter 16

Using the power of the loupe, Vergil uncovered a doorway that led to yet another stairwell. Vergil took point and you followed closely behind taking hold of the wooden banister that lined the wall, the polished ebony smooth as it slid beneath your palm. There was no telling exactly how long the dog-legged staircase would be but you guessed several flights at least. 

"Hey, so back there you technically upstaged a siren— pretty impressive feat if you ask me."

"Hmm... and one sooner best forgotten." If his tone were any drier it could have been used for kindling. You rolled your eyes; you had found his singing quite charming. You would have told him as much but knew that it would only serve to embarass him. You decided to change the subject.

"Thank you... for bringing me out of that trance; sorry that it happened in the first place."

"It was nothing and... better that it should happen to you rather than me."

You felt a chill just thinking about the implication of the half-demon's words. True enough, if he had been the one to attack you, well... you doubted very much that you would be breathing right now. Small miracles.

By the time you reached the final landing your thighs were positively burning with the effort. Vergil seemed unfazed by the excursion; his demonic energy could be suppressed but there was no sealing away physiology. You took the opportunity to stretch out your legs feeling grateful that your climb was over. Vergil watched you with a brow half cocked, clearly amused by what he saw. You smiled and gave him a look that questioned, "What?" He only shook his head, smiling a bit himself before turning his attention to the door ahead. Vergil pushed open the heavy wooden fixture and lingered at the entryway. He looked straight ahead for a moment before casting his eyes upon you; his face screwed into a sour expression before looking back at whatever lay before him, observing it this time through the eye glass.

"Uh-oh... what's with that look, Vergil?" You were surprised you managed to sound so nonchalant; you didn't like the perturbed look he had given you.

He sighed as he let go of the lens, letting it drop uselessly back at his chest. He ran a hand through his waxen hair as he turned to you.

"I have a feeling you aren't going to like this."

Vergil continued to hold the door as you pushed passed him, eager to get a look. 

Oh, boy; he wasn't kidding. 

The entire floor had caved in and it was a long way down; you guessed the temple wasn't as pristine as it first appeared. The only feasible source of footing was a collapsed stone column that was fortunately long enough to clear the expanse. 

"So... I'm guessing there's a hidden door over there?" 

"Indeed."

"Fucksake..." 

You didn't even attempt to mask your fear with false bravado. You would have to walk across that thing by yourself; you had no choice. You wouldn't have Vergil remove his necklace on your account, you couldn't bear to watch him have all his strength sapped away a second time; even if you did there was no telling how long it would take Vergil to regain enough of his demonic vigor to fly you across the room. No, it was clear; it was all on you this time, no hunky half-demon safety net for you. 

"You can do this, ____. It is not as daunting as it may seem. I'll go first, just watch me."

He stepped up on the pillar and placed his arms akimbo. His steps were even and steady, his footing sure as he walked one foot in front of the other. He never once looked down, focusing only on the other end of the beam. In no time at all he made it across, his boots making an audible patter as he stepped off the column and onto the narrow band of what remained of the floor. He had overcome the obstacle with such feline-like finesse that he made it look ridiculously easy. But it wasn't that easy... was it? 

You managed to maneuver yourself up onto the beam, legs shockingly steady although they felt like jello. The trick was to step forward toe first... or was it heel first? You inched forward uncertainly, not daring to look down, hoping you could pull this off. You were certain you had walked across the odd balance beam or log as a child but the stakes in this case were demonstrably greater than a couple of scrapes and bruises. Dammit. If only you could fly somehow. You thought of the Sparda men's abilities with a bit of envy and with a slight pang even recalled Griffon— the feel of his purple talons encircling your arm as he lifted you off the ground was a memory that would likely stick with you for the rest of your life. If only— your felt your foot slip and you wind milled your arms in a desperate attempt to keep balance. You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, bracing yourself for your inevitable fall to your doom... only it never came. You could hear the low hum of Nico's Limiter on your chest and were acutely aware of the fact that your feet were still solidly grounded. You opened your eyes to see your feet glowing with a faint orange aura. At first, you thought your legs were being weighted down but after taking a few tentative steps you found that not to be the case at all. 

"They're sticky!" you gasped out your revelation in a particular mix of awe and wonderment usually reserved for children, "Thank _you_ , Phantom!" 

Not knowing how long you could sustain this newfound power of yours, you hurried to the other end of the pillar and joined Vergil. You laughed, giddy with nerves as you looked up at him. He had been studying you intently the entire time and when your eyes met he shook his head and released a small sigh.

"You are actually quite adaptable,____. You have quite an knack for it when the situation calls for it."

You squinted at him.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all. It's an admirable trait; one you share with Nero and that brother of mine."

You felt your face warm a bit at such favorable comparisons. 

"In that case, thanks."

A smile ghosted across his features before he returned the eyeglass back to his face.

"Let's get going, shall we? I grow weary of this place— I'm sick of towers in general to be quite honest."

You thought with sudden pining of Vergil's cozy one story house back in Aporia and found that you couldn't agree more. 

"Here, here."

The door in front of you opened into a small room. A stone relief of an enormous galleon sailing upon a harsh, choppy sea took up the entirety of the far wall. Within the sculpture there were two depressions just the right shape and size to fit the two Mermaid's Tears you and Vergil had acquired. The two of you shared a look, agreeing without words to place the gems into the hollows. 

That did the the trick; the tears fit perfectly and the moment they clicked into place, the entire wall gave a mighty shutter as it receded noisily into the floor below in a dusty cloud. Your eyes watered and you coughed as you waved away the offending debris. When the mess settled you could finally see into the room. It was little more than a cell, and chained to the wall by their arms slumped a lone figure swathed in tattered, slate blue robes. Bound as they were the figure didn't seem like a threat, much less a foe, but the aura emanating from them was unmistakingly demonic in nature. Vergil stepped over the threshold at the precise moment you saw the small glyph painted onto the door frame. You opened your mouth to warn your lover but it was too late; in a flash of light you felt that all too familiar feeling of a portal enveloping you.

You let out a hiss of pain as your tailbone collided with the cold stone floor. You grit your teeth, annoyed at your predicament. How many times were these assholes going to pull this stunt? At least it wasn't your fault this time. The thought brought you little comfort. You had no idea if Vergil was okay, let alone where you were; you could be in Timbuktu for all you knew. 

"I must confess, you aren't who I was expecting." 

You jerked your head over towards the source of the voice as you leapt to your feet and readied yourself for battle. You knew straight away you were facing one of The Sons. The man before you wore a gorgeous set of plated armour crafted from silver with rich indigo detailing. He kept his long, sable hair tied back from his delicate face with a black satin ribbon. His eyes were an unnatural shade of green, the pupils unsettling horizontal slits. 

"I can't say that I'm sorry to disappoint you," you spat, drawing your sword. 

The blast of water came at you so quickly you barely had time to summon Phantom and counter it. Fire clashed with water in a sizzling explosion of steam that sent droplets of boiling hot water scattering everywhere. Luckily, your clothing shielded you from the worst of it; the moisture that managed to seep through quite hot but not enough to burn. You needed be careful, keep out of range— a few more close calls like that would leave you burning in your own soaked clothes. You were at a huge disadvantage and you tried not to let the knowledge psych you out. 

You focused on your first task of creating space between you and —if you were to venture a guess— Utha. The room (which appeared to be a basement) was just large and uncluttered enough to allow you to do so. Utha waved his arm and sent a tendril of water whipping at Phantom. You had the arachnid dodge at just the right moment, leaving the whip of water to hit nothing but the stone floor in a destructive crash. The liquid whip may have been fast but it had a slow recovery upon impact, meaning it was your opening to strike. Not willing to chance another fiery blast just yet, you signaled Phantom to shower the water demon with a rain of needle-like hairs. 

"Aaaargh!" 

The needles hit their target and Utha cried out in a tone that denoted more annoyance than pain. He made a fist as he conjured up a blockade of water that shielded him from further assualt. Before you had any chance to react, Utha's water whip was back, snapping forward at a vicious velocity that was impossible to dodge or block. Seeing no other option, you tried to block with Phantom's tail anyway but it did little to deter the blow. The whip cracked down on your fiery familiar, instantly rendering him into stalemate. The situation had become dire quicker than you had anticipated— you needed to think of something fast. 

You raced over to where Phantom lay dormant, narrowly escaping the second torrent of water Utha sent hurtling towards you. The burst of water ended up hitting the back wall instead, and if the crumbling mess the blast made of it was anything to go by, you were damned lucky it had missed. You extended an arm out to the swirling globe that contained your familiar, shaking from the rush of adrenaline coursing through your veins. The device on your chest hummed with energy as you deposited your own into Phantom in an attempt to hasten his revival. 

You succeeded just in the nick of time, barely able to fend off a blow from Utha's whip with your sword. Phantom exploded back into action with a swing of one of his massive, pointed front legs which connected in a piercing attack that staggered Utha. You had to be smart about your next move, it was vital. Much like you had done that day in the bunker, you spilt Phantom in two parts; the second copy so small he would be nearly imperceptible... or so you hoped. With the much larger Phantom you began firing at the water demon with a rapid series of fireballs. None of the arachid's attacks made contact as Utha erected his watery barrier once more. Nonetheless, you didn't let up on your assault, pelting the demon in a rain of fire that hissed uselessly against the aquatic shield. You needed to keep Utha focused on the larger Phantom and your timing needed to be perfect. On the battlefield, the importance of strength and skill was undeniable; however, the right maneuver coupled with the right timing had the ability to upset both. Timing had saved you before and you were banking on it to do so again. 

Utha gnashed his teeth and let a out a snarl, impatience finally getting the best of him. He lowered his shield and readied a blast of water that was destined to hit nothing; your moment had come. In a matter seconds you recalled the bigger arachnid back within your dark markings. Using your body as a conduit, you channeled all of that energy and then some into the tiny Phantom you still had out, until he was the monstrously huge size he had been when you had first encountered him years ago. The Remnant resting within the Limiter on your chest began to glow bright and hot. The low hum it normally emitted was replaced with a squealing whine. You paid all of this no mind as you sent the silent signal to your familiar to strike, the ensuing flames so immense that you could feel the heat even from the fair distance that you stood. Utha's cry was pained, tortured even. You felt a small pang of guilt; death by immolation had to be one of the worse ways to go afterall. 

The end of your attack saw the end of the Remnant in your Limiter, the small globe cracking and clouding with smoke. It was the last one you had but surpassing your limit like that had been neccessary; Nico would understand. Probably. You tottered forward, a little woozy on your feet. Smoke billowed your way and your stifled a cough, fanning the noxious vapor away from your face as well as you could. The smoke thinned and soon cleared, revealing Utha's charred body lying motionless on the ground. With some reluctance, you approached him— you needed to make sure he dead or at least defeated to a point where he would never be a problem again. 

Although his face was turned away from you he looked pretty damned dead to you. His once gleaming, silver armor was now sooty and tarnished; his lovely dark hair burned away save for a few badly singed clumps. You were ready to call it a win when the next thing you knew you were flying through the air, an unseen wave of energy had sent your hurtling backwards. You crashed into a line of barrels and lay stunned in heap on the floor. Utha meanwhile had gotten back on his feet, letting out a scream dripping with so much murderous intent you shivered. 

Then Utha began to change. His body grew larger and larger; his armor shredding off of him like flimsy sheets of aluminum. That horrible scream of his deepened and distorted until it was an inhuman howl. Utha grew larger still, his face and arms elongating and his legs stretching a fusing together as he morphed into something resembling half horse and half fish. Rows of pointed, white teeth glistened from within his long muzzle, his body was covered entirely in black fur and black scales. Only his eyes remained the same, looking more sinister than ever. 

Water began to fill the room at an alarming rate. One moment you were getting shakily to your feet, leaning upon a barrel for support; the next you were floating, holding onto said barell like a raft as the water crept up to your waist. The floor couldn't withstand all the excess weight and collapsed, leaving you to hold onto the keg for dear life as water rushed all around you in your unexpected descent into the lowest level of the basement. You found yourself plunged deep underwater before the barrel floated to the surface and bobbed there like a fishing lure. You lifted a hand to wipe water from your eyes but I foul odor stopped you short. You gave your hand a sniff— oil, perhaps used to light torches, was leaking slightly from the barrel. You grimaced; with this _maybe_ you had some chance of making it out of here alive. 

You kicked your way over to the wall and pressed a palm against it. Your hand gave off a faint orange glow as you used your newly discovered power to stay above water and in place. From the center of the room Utha snarled and the water around him began to move in a slow, circular fashion. With your other hand still on the barrel you discreetly chipped away at the source of the oil leak, widening the hole before letting it go. Utha's whirlpool eventually sucked the oil cask near to him and you watched as it swirled around and around the demon. 

Realizing that his whirlpool wasn't reaching you, Utha ceased his display and the water slowly calmed. You let yourself fall into the water; you were going to need Phantom's power channeled elsewhere, and fast. The moment you broke the water's surface you held up your hands and summoned Phantom there as large as you dared and had him fire towards Utha, hoping that the oil had had enough time to settle on the surface. You recalled Phantom immediately after as you once again sank underwater. You knew your plan had succeeded even before reemerging; the cool grey depths spilling with orange as a raging inferno burned right above. 

The wall of heat that washed acrossed your wet face was intense and uncomortable and your ears began to ring from the sheer volume of Utha's cries. You made your way back to the wall; there was no way that your attack would end in his death, but hopefully he was wounded enough for you to escape. 

"You worthless human scourge!" Utha thundered, the flames already beginning to extinguish, "I will break every last bone in your body before sucking out the marrow... and I will see to it that you live through the entire deed! You—"

Whatever else Utha had intended to say you will never know, for the next thing you knew a gigantic lazer beam had hit the demon, burning a hole clean through his chest. 

"Oh, you were still talking... how rude of me." 

Utha's body fell forward with a splash and sank, disappearing into the dark, dank water. You looked up to find Vigna peering down from what remained of the previous floor. You had no idea how the man had gotten there, but boy were you glad he had showed up. Using what little remained of your power, you began clambering up the side of the wall. When you neared the top Vigna wordlessly offered you a gloved hand and you took it without question. 

Once safely up you remained hunched on the ground, huffing in labored breaths— you were beat!

"Thanks for all the help," you managed to say between gulps of air, "I would have been a goner if you hadn't stepped in."

"It was nothing," he shrugged, "I'm fairly certain it was you who did the majority of the work in any case."

"Even so... thank you, Vigna," you shot him a sheepish grin, "so weird question, but... where are we?"

He gave a slight tilt of the head before crossing his arms over his chest.

"A tower... a temple of some sort on Vie de Marli." 

So you hadn't been teleported far, that was good news. 

"Vergil is here, towards the top," you jerked your head upwards, "before all this happened we had just found a prisoner. Now that I think of it, it could be your master."

"I see."

You made to stand, eager to make your way back to Vergil but Vigna stayed you with a gentle hand upon your shoulder. 

"Rest for a few more minutes while you have the chance. You'll likely need your strength."

A part if you wanted to argue with him, but an even bigger part of you knew that he was unquestionably right. So you just nodded, choosing to be thankful for this moment's reprieve. 

After a few minutes you felt ready to move on. Once again the masked man offered you a hand and you took it and he pulled you to your feet. You frowned at the sensation of your feet squelching in your damp shoes although, you supposed, you were lucky it wasn't worse all things considered. You took a deep breath; time for take two.  
*************

Together with Vigna you once again scaled the tower. It was decidedly much easier this time around, all the doors you had already discovered with Vergil still revealed. Your progress was only slowed by the occasional group of now masterless demons which Vigna was able to dispatch with ease. When you were finally able to reunite with Vergil, you were shocked see him still standing there as though nothing had changed.

The ashen haired man frowned, his furrowed brow forming a pronounced 'eleven' as his glance darted between you and your masked companion. 

"What exactly just happened?" Those blue eyes finally rested on you and then widened, "you're soaking wet!"

Vergil awaited no explanation before swiftly removing his lavish jacket and draping it over your shoulders. You felt the slightest bit guilty over sullying such a fine piece of clothing but laughed such a silly thought away; he wore the thing _demon_ _slaying_ after all, it had _definitely_ been soiled with worse things then some dirty water. Besides, he was only wearing that fancy two-piece vest underneath and those muscular arms of his were never an unwelcome sight. 

"After I fell through that portal, I ended up in the basement and fought with Utha. I was in a real jam until Vigna showed up. We came straight here afterwards."

"How strange... it couldn't have been more than five minutes since you disappeared, " Vergil stroked his chin, "perhaps the portal created a small disturbance in time as well as space... I don't like it."

The fine hairs on the back of your neck prickled at the thought; you didn't like it either. 

While you and Vergil were having your exchange, Vigna had made his way over to the semi-conscious prisoner, ripping off their chains as though they were made of toilet paper. From the gentle way he proceeded to cradle the figure, you guessed it was indeed Vigna's master, Pia. 

"I'm so sorry... Thiriel's sword... my fault..." her voice was dry, raspy, and impossibly weak as she blinked up at him through four glossy, black eyes. Her armored skin was pale with a slightly pearlescent sheen, her face framed by two pairs of horns that curved upwards and downwards respectively.

"Save your strength," Vigna shushed her gently before looking over at you and Vergil, "She will be okay but only if I can get her back to the demon world. Vergil... just this once could you open a portal for me? You should be able to close it behind me afterall. "

"I would... but first I need to do something about this pendant," he held up the loupe with a look of distaste, "I tried to take it off when _____ disappeared but the miserable piece of trash won't budge." 

You fought back a giggle, Vergil could be so dramatic. Vigna softly lay Pia on the ground before getting to his feet.

"Allow me," he took the eyeglass in the palm of his hand and crushed it; the piece scattered away in a cloud of shimmering dust and energy. A look of relief swept over Vergil's features; he likely was already beginning to regain his lost strength.

"For that you have my sincerest gratitude, along with helping _____, of course."

"Ah, before I forget... I have something to return to you," the hooded man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver fragment, "there isn't much power left within it but, I figure it is safest back with you."

It was undoubtedly a shard of the Yamato; that certainly explained a few things. Vergil glowered at the man for a few minutes but said nothing as he unsheathed Yamato. He touched the shard to the blade and it radiated a soft glow as it took its rightful place within the sword. 

"Let me know when you're ready."

Vigna picked up Pia, slinging her safely over his shoulder. You felt a little sad knowing you would likely never see the man again.

"Guess this is goodbye," you smiled but it was half-hearted.

"Indeed it is."

"Not gonna show us your face before you leave in a dramatic display of friendship or something?"

He chuckled.

"Hmm... I _could_ but... heard melodies are sweet, but those unheard are sweeter. Or something."

"Fair enough," you responded through rueful laughter.

He looked at Vergil and nodded. Vergil brandished Yamato with a flourish, unleashing a series of swings that tore through your dimension and into the next. Vigna gave a short wave that you and Vergil both returned. Vigna stepped forward into the portal and when he was through Vergil sealed it behind him. With that, Vigna was gone and your world felt slightly smaller for it.


	17. Chapter 17

"So... what now?"

The question that left your lips may have been the obvious one, but it needed to be answered nonetheless. Satisfied the tower no longer concealed anything of value, the pair of you now stood outside as you pondered your next course of action. The wind began to to pick up, ruffling through the peaks of Vergil's silver hair. 

"If Thiriel's sword has been completed, we need to find him. Now. We've run out of time."

But _where_ was he? That was the real question. Backtracking to the crypts to meet with Nero or carrying on to the old Ouroboros building to see how Dante was faring were both options, but options that would cost time you no longer had. It seemed unlikely that you'd find answers at either site. So, were you just supposed to give up and do nothing? 

Fat chance.

Think. Thiriel wanted to tear down the barrier between the demon world and the human world using his knock-off Yamato; an ambitious task no matter how powerful your weapon was. The veil between worlds always seemed to be thinnest near islands and port towns, hence the increased likelihood of seeing demons and other strange phenomena. Oceans... Unexplained occurrences... wait a second.

"Devil's Triangle!"

" _What_?!"

Your heart was racing at a hundred beats per minute; that had to be it.

"Think about where we are! I was looking over the maps earlier on the way here and we're so close, it _can't_ be a coincidence! The stories about the Bermuda Triangle are so well known, even most average people have heard about it. What if those stories aren't all BS? The veil between worlds is probably super thin there, making it the perfect place to try and tear it open!"

"Oh... of course. The Bermuda Triangle. That makes sense," Vergil's words lacked their usual poise and you watched as color you hadn't noticed earlier receded from his cheeks. What was he thinking? You folded your arms across your chest and stared him down with a narrow look— how the tables had turned! Vergil cleared his throat.

"I believe you are right; we should make our way to the Triangle at once."

You laughed, unable to keep up your facade of anger. 

"If we head south we should come across it eventually. How far do you think you can fly?"

"Far enough."

The change was nearly instantaneous, and although you had technically seen Vergil's demonic form before, those dreamlike impressions were no comparison to seeing it up close in real life. His towering height alone was enough to be intimidated by, to say nothing of the sharp silver plating of his scales or his demonic facial features that remained frozen in a permanent sneer. The spread of his wings was a simply breathtaking display, the glowing blue pattern lining his wings utterly mesmerizing. He was, in a word, awesome. 

"Are you... afraid?" The voice that resonated from the devil was distorted but plainly Vergil's all the same. 

You shook your head as you closed the space between you. You reached up and brushed a hand along the jagged edge of his face.

"I'm not." Your response was the honest truth.

Wordlessly he stroked your face for a moment, his hands feeling like tough leather against your skin.

"Ready to fly, Little Wren?"

You wrapped your arms around him in answer. He held onto you in turn, his arms encircling you in a secure embrace. Then you were off like a shot, your stomach dropping from the speed of your ascension. You kept your eyes tightly shut.

"Eeeyaaaaahahahaaaaa!" 

You let out a shrill noise that was a strange marriage between a scream and laughter. You felt Vergil's chest rise and fall in a succession of short jerks— he was _definitely_ laughing at you! When you felt Vergil begin to level out and fly forward you cracked open an eye, venturing a peek. The view from the helicopter simply couldn't compare. All of the songs and poems about the freedom of birds, of flying, or having wings surely had no idea how right they were. No matter what horror you were about to march into, it couldn't take away the sheer bliss of this moment. 

"' He who kisses the joy as it flies—'"  
"'—Lives in eternity's sunrise.'"

Vergil finished the quote you began, the two of you apparently of one heart and mind in this moment.

The quote couldn't have been more apt as the moment's joy was ended by the abrupt appearance of a searing brand in the sky dead ahead. The rift danced with a mixture of green, pink, and blue lights more dazzling in its brilliance than any fireworks display; a sight that was equal parts beautiful and terrible for you knew the death and destruction the barrier forestall. The tear in the sky was opening albeit at a snails creep; you still had time to reverse this... if you could.

You found Thiriel atop a large floating platform, suspended there no doubt with the aid of his air-based abilities. When you and Vergil landed, Vergil immediately resumed his human form and drew Yamato. 

"Ah... Vergil, ____! Too late I'm afraid, as I am sure you can see." 

"Stop stalling and let's end this."

"If you insist."

Thiriel drew his sword in a brilliant flash of gold while Vergil swung Yamato in a graceful forward slash. Blade clashed against blade and... both swords broke cleanly in half. Was it because the blades were so evenly matched? An unforeseen reaction from Thiriel's sword containing a piece of Yamato? Or had Pia forged the blade to do so? It was hard to say. Vergil's eyes betrayed a wide array of emotions: bewilderment, shock, anger, loss, and fear. Thiriel cursed but seemed to take the development in stride.

"No matter," he scoffed, "the blade already served its purpose. Besides, the sword doesn't need to be whole to do THIS!"

Thiriel lunged forward, plunging the remains of his golden sword deep into Vergil's gut. For Vergil it wouldn't be a fatal wound— not by a long shot— only, Thiriel had something else in mind. You gasped in abject horror as Vergil buckled over while simultaneously a figure cast forth from his body. As bare a newborn babe, the snowy haired man that fell splayed on the ground was unmistakably Vergil's human half, V. 

What remained in Vergil's place grew larger by the second, morphing into the demon that had once been called Urizen. 

Urizen was incredibly tall, much larger than Vergil was in his demonic form. His skin was a dark indigo color mottled with varying shades of blues and purples. Fang-like spikes and vermilion eyes clustered his body in all manner of unnatural places. But his face... His eyes were a bright malachite green and his jaw was wide with serrated white teeth but despite that he still resembled Vergil somehow; perhaps even moreso than V. 

"Welcome back! So glad to meet you at last!" Thiriel spoke in that faux friendly tone you had come to deplore, "You know my plans and what I intend on doing, so tell me: do you have any desire to stop me?"

"No," there was absolutely no hesitation in Urizen's reply. 

Urizen's voice broke you out of your stupor and you rushed over to where V lay. There was little to be done, however, as he was unconscious. You knelt down and propped his head in your lap as you attempted to rouse him but it was no use. With a defeated sigh, you removed Vergil's jacket and draped it over V's body; it was all you could do for him at this point.

"Oh, would you look at that? Lovers reunited at long last. I tell you what, _____; I am feeling merciful. Stand down and I will let you and your true love live. And the good news is that he should be more stable than before, what with the powers of the Qliphoth fruit still inside him and all. I'm not offering you a bad deal and, face it, I've already won! What do you say?"

You looked down at V and brushed a few stray locks from his face which was just as beautiful as you remembered. You felt a knot of hopelessness growing in your chest. What could _you_ do against Thiriel? With Yamato and Thiriel's swords destroyed how were you, or anyone, supposed to stop the veil from crumbling away? Should you just admit defeat? Would choosing to fight result in anything other than your death? Maybe taking up Thiriel's offer was the smart thing to do. But you thought of all the people Thiriel and the Sons had hurt and misled and the many more that would suffer even worse if their plans were to succeed. You thought of Nero, Dante, and everyone else and how you would never be able to face them if you didn't so much as _try_. But mostly, you thought of Vergil: his spiky silver tufts and the cool blue of his eyes, the pull of those shapely lips as he grinned; the way his brow would furrow when he was angry or when he'd pout and sulk about the house. You thought of the way his cheeks would stain with pink during one of his rare shy moments and the silly ways he'd bicker with Dante; or how he would crack a joke (usually a really bad one) if his guard was particularly lowered. You thought of his regrets, and knew he'd be disappointed if Urizen once again wrecked havoc after he had wished so intensely to one day atone for his wrong doings. Your most pressing thought was simply that you loved him— all of him— even if there was a part of him that didn't (and perhaps _couldn't_ ) love you back. You couldn't abandon him, no matter the cost to yourself. A lone tear streaked down your face as you gently lowered V's head to the ground before standing up.

"I'm sorry, Thiriel but... no deal."

"And why not?" Thiriel frowned deeply, the expression rumpling his smooth, placid features.

"I love Vergil and I'm not leaving here without him."

"If that's your wish."

He didn't even need to use a sword. Thiriel simply put his hand on your chest and the next thing you knew, Phantom had been ripped right out of your body. It was like someone pulling a flower from the earth, taking it roots and all and you _felt_ it, every inch of your dark tattoos becoming a path of pain. Never had you experienced such agony before; the scream that tore through your mouth left your throat feeling raw and bloody. Phantom had been bound to your body, a part of you as vital as your lungs. Your markings too were gone, yet in their wake were vicious looking scars that looked, quite literally, like branding. You fell to the ground, simply too weak to stand. 

"Well, that takes care of that, wouldn't you ag—"

Thiriel's sentence tampered off, the demon suddenly sounding like he was out of breath. When you tilted your head to see, you honestly couldn't believe your eyes. Thiriel had been snatched off the ground and was dangling in mid-air, trapped in the grasp of none other than Urizen. You smiled a bit before slipping from consciousness.   
**********

When you opened your eyes a few minutes later, a battle was definitely ensuing— pink and blue flashes of light reaching your eyes even while the actions that caused them did not. You paid them little mind at the moment, too occupied by the sight directly in front of you; it was Phantom, pale as his namesake, parts of him already beginning to wither away.

"Phantom!" tears stung your eyes, "Make another contract with me, hurry!"

"No can do, Girl," the spider's voice held an uncharacteristic softness, "this is the end of the line for me."

"But _why_?" your chin wibbled as you spoke, "We need to at least try!"

"Foolish girl! There is no way you would live through another binding in your state. At least now you will be rid of Vergil's nightmares, for good."

"Don't say that! You took care of me! Protected me— I owe you my life!"

"Just paying my rent... is what I would have said at any other time but the truth is... I was _happy_ to fight for you and would do so again if only I could."

"Phantom... _no_... I love you. So much," you reached out and pet the arachnid's bristled body one last time.

"I love you, _____."

A bright light blanketed Phantom's body as you wailed in your grief. When the light dissipated you expected there to be nothing left behind but you were wrong. Laid on the ground was a familiar sight from what felt like so long ago: a golden axe with a curved and delicately detailed handle; its pommel shining with an inlay of jewels. Phantom had become a Devil Arm— a _true_ Devil Arm. You understood more now than you had two years ago; a powerful demon could sometimes morph into a Devil Arm when they fully submitted to another or... if there was a strong bond between the demon and the would-be wielder. So, although you still had no clue _how_ this was able to happen given Phantom's unusual state of existence you certainly understood _why_. Your heart warmed at the thought. Phantom hadn't truly died; although his form may have changed, his fighting spirit still lived on through the axe before you. 

Thiriel needed to pay.

Fueled by righteous vengeance, you got back on your feet and picked the newly formed axe off the ground. Unlike the first time, the axe felt perfectly balanced in your hands— a true benchmark of just how far you'd come since then. You gripped the handle just a little bit tighter, silently vowing that you would be a worthy master. You looked over to see Thiriel hovering in the air as he blasted gale after gale at Urizen, his back turned towards you. Just as you were contemplating how you would even reach the aerial devil, a string of small black platforms materialized; a solution to your silent question. You looked behind you to see V give you a weak wave from his spot on the ground. You nodded in gratitude before hopping up on the first platform, not wanting to waste this opportunity. 

You cleared the first set of platforms with ease and when you stole a glance behind you, you saw that the platforms disappeared after you leapt from them. Up you went until you were stationed above Thiriel's head. You understood V's intentions; by attacking in a downwards strike from above, gravity itself would become your biggest ally. You fixed your grip on your axe and centered yourself before hoisting back the Devil Arm and vaulting forwards. You brought your weapon forward, letting it drop with all your might. The blade bit into Thiriel's scalp dying his pale blond hair scarlet before cleaving his head right down the center. His body fell, crashing into the platform below with a clank as his armor collided with stone. Your own fall was blessedly shorter, V summoning another small platform to catch you. You had little time to ponder the severity of your blow to Thiriel as the large stone platform below fell with a splash into the ocean. Shockingly it stayed afloat, likely formed by pumice. 

You didn't know how many minutes you spent atop V's platform both lost in thought and utterly spent before you felt a large hand picking you up. The sensation didn't really startle you, figuring it could only be Urizen. He sat you down without a word next to V who was already waiting there for you. 

"Is he... is he really dead?"

"It seems so."

"Well, that's great but what about everything else? You two are split apart, and the Yamato is broken and—"

"— One thing at a time, Little Wren. Leave the rest to us, you've done so much already."

You nodded, deciding to trust in his words. 

"First things first," the lithe man looked up at Urizen, "are you going to rejoin willingly? Or will we need to have a... _discussion_ first?" 

Urizen was quiet for a moment before outstretching his arm.

"'While thy branches mix with mine,  
And our roots together join.'"

V looked just as shocked as you felt to hear the words of William Blake leaving Urizen's lips. V quickly shook away the feeling and touched his hand to Urizen's, and for a moment they looked like a surrealist take on Michaelangelo's _The Creation of Adam_. A faint light began to eminate where their fingers touched until it spread further and further up their arms. There was a sudden flash and then once again Vergil stood before you. 

"Nice to see you back in one piece."

"Hmm... yes, well... three's a crowd. Never could stand those."

"Well, then you're about to be disappointed." 

You gestured toward the flying black and orange demon that was rapidly approaching. You chuckled to yourself; he really did have some impeccable timing. Vergil made a show of sighing and shaking his head but you could tell all the same that he was pleased to see his twin. Dante landed on the platform, reverting to his human form the second his feet touched the ground. 

"Wow. I see you guys took care of that windbag, eh?" the red coated man raised a hand over his brow as he looked over at Thiriel's corpse, "I'm impressed. Less work for me too. But the portal's still open— what gives?"

Vergil walked over to where the pieces of Yamato still laid, picked them up, and then held them up in show to his brother. Dante let out a low whistle. Vergil pressed the pieces together but it was no use; although the Yamato could easily reabsorb fragments of itself while it was still pieced together, mending a break of this caliber was just too much. 

"Well, I think you know what you gotta do," Dante said to his twin.

"What, praytell, would that be?"

Dante folded his arms over his chest and he stared down the older twin with a grave expression.

"You gotta stab yourself."

"What?"

"Stab. Your. Self. Reforge the Yamato into a weapon made from your own power; worked for me." 

"The Rebellion is completely different from Yamato... Rebellion unifies while Yamato separates."

"Right! So use it to draw out that power of yours and channel it back into Yamato; gotta give a little to get a little, right?"

You wondered if what Dante was saying would actually work. You sure hoped so. Vergil stared at the parts in his hands, surely contemplating the same thing. He took a deep breath through his nose and sighed softly.

"Okay. I'm going to try this."

It was hard to watch. Even with all the things you have witnessed up to this point, seeing Vergil purposely run himself through was quite upsetting. First he pushed the pointed half all the way through his gut until it stuck out his back and the broken edge completely disappeared within his torso. Sweat welled upon his brow and beaded there as he next pushed in the half with the handle. You felt a comforting hand your shoulder; you didn't even realise that in your nervousness you were gripping your axe so tightly your arms were shaking from the tension. You managed to give Dante a small, appreciative smile— you knew those kind of gestures didn't come easily to the roguish half-devil. 

There was an uncomfortably still moment where uncertainty lingered in the air; maybe Vergil's efforts _were_ all for nothing. Then, as if someone were flickering a light switch, Vergil phased in and out of his Devil Trigger. Vergil bent his knees, digging his heels into the ground as he slowly began to pull the sword back out. With one final yank the sword was free, a blinding wave of blue energy sparking all around Vergil at the blade's emergence. The sword was every bit as sleek and elegant as the Yamato had been, the chief difference being that this new sword's blade was made of dark, lustrous material; when you looked closely you could see a subtle pattern embellished there, faintly alight with a bluish hue. 

"So, that's the Devil Sword Vergil, huh? Suits you well— very stylish!" Dante gave a jaunty thumbs-up. 

"Yeah, well, nevermind how it looks, let's hope it can seal that ridiculous portal."

"Might be a slight problem with that, brother 'o mine... looks like someone's come to play."

Someone indeed. Staring back at you from the rift in the sky was a tentacled monstrosity that looked positively Lovecraftian. Thankfully the tear in the veil was still too small to allow the beast passage. Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"For the love of— What next?"

"Now, now. Easy does it there, Verge," Dante stepped beside his twin and draped an arm over his shoulder, "We don't have to kill this thing, just drive it back; make it it regret sticking its ugly mug where it doesn't belong."

Vergil narrowed his eyes before shoving his brother's arm aside.

"You have a point." 

"So... let's do it."

"Do what?

"You know... _it_ ," Dante held up his dual pistols, giving them a little shake.

While the brothers were bickering, the being stuck in the portal whipped forth a mighty tentacle. You raised Phantom, feeling the axe course with energy. You gave the axe a swing that sent a flaming arc at the tentacle, slicing cleanly through. The creature howled as it retracted the remnants of its ruined appendage. You gave the men a hard look. 

"Mind getting this show on the road, boys?" 

Dante chuckled as Vergil reached over and grabbed Ebony, leaving Dante holding just Ivory. The twins held the pistols together, Ebony placed sideways on top of Ivory in a sort of right angle formation. 

"You're a lucky guy, Verge. She's a keeper."

"I don't need you to tell me that,"Vergil smirked as he shot Dante a knowing look, "I guess you could say I've really hit the—"

"—Jackpot!" 

The men spoke in unison as they fired, the charged shot that blasted from the guns was astonishingly powerful. It hit its target square on and the monster screeched out in a piercing cry before retreating back from whence it came, clearing up the portal once more. Vergil transformed at once, rocketing into the sky sword in hand. Vergil swung his blade once, twice; then the portal violently imploded in a flash that painted the world white. For a moment sound itself seemed to be sealed away, your ears ringing in the preternatural silence. With one final glimmer the scar in the sky completely disappeared and with it color and sound returned all at once. Your body sagged in relief. It was over, and not a moment too soon— the platform was slowly but surely beginning to sink.

Vergil rejoined you and Dante on the platform after picking up the remnants of Thiriel's sword.

"What do you plan on doin' with that?" Dante asked with a scratch of his chin.

"We can't just leave it here," came Vergil's reply as he examined the golden pieces, "too dangerous. Perhaps Nico could find a use for it."

You smiled. Nico was going to have a field day with that. Vergil tucked the sword away and faced you.

"Ready to go, ___? You aren't looking so well."

"Yes, please."

Then your trio was off, soaring through the air back towards Vie de Marli. 

"Hey, Vergil! I believe you still owe me a song!" Dante's distorted voice was dripping with mirth.

"You must be joking..." 

"Nope! C'mon, you're a man of your word aren't you?"

Vergil sighed.

"'My son John was tall and slim  
And he had a leg for every limb  
But now he’s got no legs at all  
For he ran a race with a cannonball..."

And so went Vergil's rendition of My Son John and it was pretty damned good.   
*********

As your party of three descended upon Matier's small village you were greeted by the sight of more familiar faces than you were expecting. Engaged in a battle against hordes of demons were Nero, Trish, Lady and even Fuzon. The demons must have been running rampant after the defeat of their masters. Although they had their hands full, they certainly were not struggling. You were so glad. That was the last thought you had before the world around you blackened. 


	18. Chapter 18

You could hear a voice, or at least you thought you could. You tried to focus on it but everytime you did it seemed to grow fainter, farther away. Sometimes the voice changed, sometimes there was more than one but the outcome remained the same no matter how desperately you wished otherwise. Time felt strange. You thought you would spend forever in that pitch black void without a body or a voice and you processed that possibility with a sense of peace. The world had been saved, the ones you loved were safe; anything more than that would be icing on the cake and you could accept that gracefully. 

There was a sensation of falling in reverse and you were suddenly acutely aware of your own heartbeat thudding away in steady, even thumps. Even with you eyes still shut, the glare of the overhead fluorescent lighting was unmistakable. The first sound to reach your ears was the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. The second was Nero's voice; speaking softly but still loud enough to hear, he was reading the contents of a Chinese take-out menu aloud. 

"Chicken with teriyaki sauce: Had it, don't recommend it— too salty. Happy Family: not bad, not bad... but with any luck we'll have that when you wake up; all-you-can-eat but we'll never grow tired of it. Man, that was lame..."

"Did you already say what the House Special was?" Your dry, cracked voice surprised even yourself. 

"____? Holy shit, are you actually awake?"

You opened your eyes slowly, eyelids as heavy as lead weights. The world was a confusing blend of color until your eyes settled down and focused on the devil hunter's face; always a welcome sight but especially after so much... nothingness. 

"Somehow. How long has it been, dare I ask?"

"About two weeks and some change. I won't lie, things were lookin' pretty grim. The doc said to prepare for the worst, that since it had been a couple of weeks with no change you might never wake up. I thought dear ol' Dad over there was gonna punch his lights out," Nero jerked back a thumb, indicating the person asleep on the couch behind him. 

It was Vergil all right; unlike you had ever seen him before. His normally tidy hair was an unkempt shag laying completely flat against his forehead. Days worth of stubble graced his face making him resemble Dante more than he had in ages. He wore an extremely wrinkled white t-shirt paired with some black sweats. In short, he looked like he really needed the rest he was currently getting. 

"He's been here more or less the entire time and he's practically been your round the clock nurse. He's really only left to let other people come see you; they've only been letting visitors in two at a time. No clue where he's been goin' when he isn't here though," Nero gave a shrug, "probably to blow off some steam."

An invasion of butterflies filled your stomach and clamored wildly in your chest— a fact that was embarrassingly reflected on the heart monitor. Nero raised a brow and gave an amused half smile. 

"Well," Nero began, giving his lap a firm pat as he stood, "I'm gonna go find the doctor. But I'll, uh, take my time."

"Nero, wait... don't wake him up, okay?" You managed to sit up, really hoping to drive home your plea.

"Didn't plan on it," is what he said but you knew him well enough to recognize the mischievous glint in his eyes. He took his leave of your room, shutting the door much harder than necessary. Vergil bolted upright, awakened by the sudden intrusive noise. That Nero...

For awhile the two of you just stared at one another, frozen like a movie set to pause. Finally, he stood and made his way over to you slowly and unblinkingly, his face awash in disbelief. He reached over with shaking hands and braced your face between them, long fingers lacing through your hair. His thumbs gently stroked the skin near the outer corners of your eyes, his own bearing into yours with such burning intsensity that you learned firsthand blue really did burn the hottest.

"You came back... In my heart, I never stopped believing or at least _hoping_ that you would but... the mind casts doubts," a solitary tear formed and rolled down the side of his face, "I feel as though I now have the slightest inkling of what you experienced waiting for me time and time again. ____, I have been _so_ wrong about so many things during my lifetime and it's taken me until now to appreciate just how foolish I was for relinquishing my memories. I might have saved Dante and myself a few years in doing so, but I risked losing my forever— because that is what you are to me."

You smiled through a sobbing laugh. When you got right down to it, loving Vergil had been one of the toughest things you'd ever been through. Falling in love with him only to lose him, nursing the feelings of disappointment when things didn't go as you had hoped, making peace with the changes he underwent and learning not only to accept them but _embrace_ them. Then you thought maybe that was how love was for everybody— things were just a bit more literal than the norm between you two. You weren't about to use such heavy handed terms like 'fate' and 'destiny' but you did know no matter what form he took, your love for Vergil just felt _right_. The mental bond that you once shared may have been severed but the connection between you was irreversible. 

"I love you," tears of your own spilled down your cheeks as you placed your hands atop Vergil's, "there is a million other flowery thoughts racing through my head right now but it all boils down to just that: I love you."

"Oh, is _that_ all?" he gave a gently teasing smile, "sometimes less is more."

He kissed you then, short and sweet and when he pulled away he rested his forehead against yours.

"I love you too."

A knock on the door preceded the doctor's entrance into the room. The clean cut man gave Vergil a weary look. 

"I'll see you soon," your lover said with a peck to your forehead.

"See you..." you beamed at him.

Vergil smirked at the doctor as he passed him into the hall, a haughty sneer that seemed to gloat, "I told you so." With Vergil out of the room the doctor finally addressed you.

"_____! I'm Doctor Vincent— I'm pleased to see you make such a turnaround! Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Starving!"

Damn if it wasn't the truth.  
*********

You ended up spending only one more week in the hospital. It was a week that thankfully flew right by due in part to your onslaught of visitors; the most surprising of which happened to be Jeffery. Your jaw had nearly hit the floor when the bespectacled blond poked his head through your door. 

"Jeffery!" you had cried, "But you're supposed to be on the other side of the country!"

"And a fond hello to you too!" He teased.

The two of you talked at length about all that had transpired with The Sons, the portal— everything. Jeffery laid a paper dated from the week you had defeated Thiriel in front of you to read. The papers were declaring the portal to be nothing more than a rare magnetic storm. 

"I tried writing a piece that shed a bit of light on the truth but... my news firm wouldn't publish it," the blond smiled completely without humor, "guess if there isn't a giant bloodthirsty tree killing people left and right, people would rather pretend that this sort of thing doesn't go on... I'm back at square one."

"I'm so sorry, Jeff. What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm moving back here— got my old job back at the Occult Times."

You frowned; after all of his success this was such a leap back.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"It is. It's not glamorous work but, this is were my passion lies," his dark eyes lit up as he spoke, and you knew he meant every word, "There's a whole other world out there that most people don't know about and I intend to inform any one who's willing to listen. I had my day in the sun and besides; this way I'll be able to help you and the others out way more easily."

You just smiled at the reporter; if he was happy, what did the rest really matter? Besides, you weren't about to complain about your friend suddenly becoming much more accessible.

********

One of your final moments at the hospital would be one that would stick with you for a while. It was the last day you would have to spend as an inpatient and as such you were ready to tackle a giant hurdle in your recovery: taking a shower by yourself. Your nurse would be only a string pull away and the ever diligent Vergil promised to stand right outside your door; you felt confident things would work out just fine. Your legs only felt the slightest bit wobbly and you were feeling pretty good. You leaned over and turned on the shower... and that was when you got your first real glimpse of yourself in the mirror— specifically your scars. You had seen the depressed marks on your arms and such, it wasn't as if you were unaware of their presence, but this was your first time _really_ seeing them and seeing the reality of how your body looked now. You traced a finger along a whorled groove on your chest... and that's when you broke down. Not only did you find yourself repulsive but it was a stark reminder that Phantom as you knew and loved him was gone; that for the first time in two years you were alone inside your mind and body. 

Upon hearing your distressed cries, Vergil entered the bathroom, his face lined with concern. 

"_____? What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"Phantom's gone. He's really, really gone."

Vergil held you close and stroked your hair, letting you cry on his shoulder. 

"I won't tell you not to miss him; I know the Devil Arm isn't the same but... just think of how miraculous of a feat that was in of itself," he rested his chin atop your head, the movement of his jaw against your scalp oddly soothing as he spoke, "I've given it a lot of thought and I think being inside of you _changed_ him, changed the very nature of what he was. Through you, a nightmare was able to become a dream and in the end that dream became a reality— at least that's what I think."

"Vergil... that was beautiful." Unlike me, you thought. 

"Is something else bothering you?" Looking at your reflection, Vergil's keen eye hadn't missed the shadow that crossed your face at your dark thought. You drew in a shuddering breath, a bit afraid to voice your insecurities outloud. 

"These scars are so... ugly. I don't even know how you can be attracted to me."

The dark slayer held you tighter. 

"Erase such worries from your mind. I could never find your scars ugly... and trust me when I say there are a few other things that... _occupy_ my attention. I won't even notice them when..."

He cleared his throat then made a concentrated effort not to gawk at your assets. What a gentlemen. You glanced up at him, eyes still wet with tears.

"Say, Vergil... you could use a shower too, couldn't you?"

"I definitely could use a shave but I showered this mor...ning," his blue eyes widened in realization and he gaped at you, looking positively scandalized. 

"Oh, that's too bad," you pouted coquettishly, "but you know... I think I may be dirty enough for the two of us..."

His clothes were off at warp speed, all pretense of decorum swirling down the drain. 

Your legs were considerably more wobbly when you finally left the bathroom.

************

Not long after your discharge from the hospital, Vergil made good on his promise to Nero. The gravestone was small but elegant; carved out of polished red granite. Upon its installation, Julia was given a small memorial service led by Kyrie. Fuzon's surrender had given way to a revival of sorts of The Order of the Sword. The movement was spearheaded by the redhead herself, leaving her in the perfect position to be its new leader— and who better? Not only was her brother, Credo, once a prominent member of The Order, but Kyrie knew firsthand that Sparda and his kin were not some sort of gods or deities; she would be able to keep The Order grounded. Honestly, it was the role she was born for. 

At the completion of Julia's memorial, not a dry eye was in sight, moved by Kyrie's beautiful and uplifting words. As your small crowd of friends dispersed, Vergil and Nero remained together in front of Julia's headstone. You stood apart from the men, Dante at your side, wanting to give the father and son their privacy. Although you couldn't make out their words, their body language was relaxed, familiar even, and you could see that they were both smiling.

"You know, I think those two are gonna be fine," the smile as Dante spoke was a soft and genuine one that touched his eyes. It shocked you that so much pride and love could radiate from such a small action.

You gave the half-devil's hand a friendly squeeze, your own heart full of love for all three of the Sparda men.

"I couldn't agree more."

*********

Eventually it was time to pay the piper— or in your case pay the pissed off demon huntresses. Even with the three of you pooling your money together, it was still a rather sad amount. As you first entered Devil May Cry, the three of you paused, wondering if you had entered the wrong building by mistake. Hundreds of flowers pervaded the office, taking up the majority of any free space the room provided; one could be forgiven for mistaking the place for a florist's boutique. 

"Love what you've done with the place ladies, though it's not really my style," Dante plucked a rose from one of the dozens of vases and sniffed it— you could have sworn you saw him stash it in his jacket afterwards. 

"Not really ours either— you have Fuzon to thank for this. He's absolutely _gaga_ over Trish," Lady explained. She sat on the edge of Dante's desk, her face screwed into a look of disgust. 

"It really is quite annoying..." Sitting at the desk, Trish toyed with a geranium as she spoke, the small smile parting her lips painting a different story. 

"Well, I think it's ever so romantic!" Patty's voice was dreamy from her spot on the couch where she was chaining daisies. 

" _You_ date him then," Lady muttered. Patty shot the older woman a disgruntled look.

"No way!"

"Getting back on track, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Trish arched one of her fine brows, red polished nails drumming atop a short stack of papers.

Almost timidly, Vergil stepped forward and offered the blonde an envelope the three of you complied your money into. Trish took it with a look of mild bemusement.

"It isn't the entire amount and for that I shoulder the majority of the blame. I have had certain... personal... expenses."

You saw a certain softness in the normally no-nonsense blonde's eyes that you have never witnessed before.

"I know."

"Honestly, I wasn't actually expecting anything at all," Lady smiled a bit sheepishly, "I mean, this is _Dante_ we're talking about."

"Ouch! Maybe I won't be giving you _this_ afterall..." Dante reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a paper. Carefully he unfolded and placed it on the desk in front of Trish, revealing a very official looking legal document notarized with a red, wax seal. Lady's mouth fell silently ajar and Trish all but leapt to her feet, her heavy wooden chair scraping loudly as she stood. She placed both hands on the desk, bracing herself, as she looked up at the red coated half devil in total disbelief.

"Dante, what's the meaning of this? This is—"

"— The deed to the office? Yeah, I know. Listen, I don't need to tell you how many times you ladies have bailed me out, helped keep this place afloat," a rueful smile tugged at Dante's lips as walked about, considering the space of the office, "Really, this place has been the two of yours since practically the beginning— I'm just making it official. I'm signing her over to both of you, something I shoulda done a long time ago."

Dante's words left you feeling stunned; you had no idea he had planned on doing such a thing. Judging by Vergil's equally shocked expression you figured he had no idea either. 

"Are you really sure about this, Dante?" Trish questioned. 

"Yeah," Lady chimed in, her dark brows knitted in worry, "what are you going to do after this? Where will you go?" 

Dante chuckled.

"I'm as sure as I've ever been about anything. And relax! I'm not dying or retiring or anything like that. As for where I'll go... dunno; it'll come to me."

Trish heaved a sigh.

"As cavalier as ever I see. Then stay here until you figure out what you're going to do."

Patty hopped up from her seat on the couch with her completed flower crown in hand.

"Yeah! Besides, you said you wouldn't be a stranger! Time to pay up, mister!"

The young blonde placed the crown atop Dante's head, the white daisies nearly lost amongst the snow of his hair. Dante looked blankly ahead with a dull expression as though he regretted every decision leading up to this point in his life. He sighed.

"Fine."  
***********  
Later on, you and Vergil took your leave. It felt strange to be leaving without Dante. 

"We're going to ask him to stay with _us_ , right?" You felt your cheeks warm at your own words. You had only recently concretely settled that you would continue living with Vergil; the fact that the two of you were making decisions as an 'us' made you feel rather giddy.

"I don't intend to," Vergil's response was stiff and taciturn, "I couldn't care less about where he chooses to go."

He was a bad liar.

"You don't mean that,"you cooed.

"I do," he scoffed rather unconvincingly, "besides, even if we _did_ ask he'd never agree— you know how he is."

He had a point. Dante was extremely emotionally guarded and would likely deny your offer even if he secretly did wish to stay. Those Sparda twins were certainly alike in more ways than just the superficial. Then a brilliant idea struck you.

"Then we'll make him an offer he can't refuse."  
*******

"All right, so what is it you wanna show me?"

You, Vergil and Dante were just arriving back at Vergil's home in Aporia. About a week had passed since you last saw the red coated hunter but you were finally ready to spring your plan into action.

"You'll see when we get inside!" You smiled at the man, hoping he couldn't tell how nervous you felt. You hoped you understood Dante as well as you thought you did— for Vergil's sake.

"Ah, I see you did a little bit of redecorating!"

Vergil's old desk now took residence within the parlor and panelling the walls were the bookshelves that had once been a staple of Vergil's study. Sitting on the desk was a rotary phone— archaic? Sure, but Vergil was an old soul. Upon taking in all of this Dante quirked a brow.

"So, what's in the study?"

You cracked a grin.

"See for yourself!"

He did just that, you and Vergil trailing behind to gauge his reaction. 

You and Vergil had made over the study into a bedroom. There wasn't much to it— just a full sized bed, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers— but the furnishings had been tastefully chosen by Vergil from various secondhand shops. Dante was quiet for a moment, introspective. Finally he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Gotta say, I was half expecting this to be a nursery."

"Well, clearly it's not." Color bloomed on Vergil's cheeks and you were certain a blush shaded your face as well.

"I see that. So, what am I looking at?"

"A room, Dante... for you; to make use of whenever and however you want."

"You will always have a place with us and we hope you'll choose to stay here," you added a bit shyly.

"And the desk out there?" 

"Consider the parlor your new office," Vergil answered.

"Hmm..." Dante placed his hand on his chin, as though deep in thought, "you two _did_ go through so much trouble, it'd be a waste _not_ to stay; I have only one problem."

Vergil blinked owlishly.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Dante slung an arm around both you and Vergil as he grinned.

"I think you meant _our_ office."  
*********

About a week had passed but you still couldn't say the office was open for business. You had only just gotten the landline actually installed and networking was a huge part of the job. For that you enlisted the help of Jeffery who was more than happy to be your group's go-between— it went hand in hand with his other work afterall. In addition, Morrison didn't live so far away that he couldn't continue to bring jobs that Trish and Lady wouldn't be able to take— although he promised he would take an extra 2% cut for his traveling costs. Dante had called him a "greedy bastard" without a hint of distain; you could tell he was happy to be able to continue working with long-term colleague and— dare you say?— friend.

Things had been great. It was such a relief to be able to spend time with Vergil without some demonic threat looming over your heads. You were happy, but you couldn't help but notice that as the days went by Vergil seemed increasingly agitated, distracted. When you asked him if he was okay he insisted that he was better than ever although his words did little to assuage your doubts. Afterall, you knew the half-devil inside and out. 

You woke up one early morning when you reached out an arm to meet nothing but empty space. You sat up, eyes still bleary with sleep as you rubbed them. You looked over to the door that led to the back porch. The velvet drapery was still drawn over it but that didn't mean Vergil wasn't out there— he could have opted to go out the front door. 

You got out of bed and bundled up; winter was in full force right now, the ground outside covered in a blanket of snow. After lacing up your boots you slid the curtain aside, already seeing your beau through the glass of the door. He stood on the porch with his back towards you, not even shooting you a cursory glance when you opened the door and stepped out. The air was cold, but not bitterly so. For this you were thankful; unable to find your gloves you restorted instead to shoving them deep inside your coat pockets. Vergil himself wore nothing but his usual attire; he had said once he ran hot but you figured it was more that extreme temperatures in general didn't faze him, recalling how all three Sparda men wore heavy jackets even at the peak of summer. You could see tracks in the snow that carved out a short back and forth pathway; telltale signs that the austere man had been pacing.

"All right, Vergil. What's going on? You're so... restless."

He faced you then with a serene countenance, the blue of his eyes popping against the backdrop of white. It was hardly the expression you were expecting to see, so pure in its openness that you felt your heart quicking in both shock and adoration. 

"I'm... an impatient man," he started, voice cashmere soft, "it's one of my many faults. I've been waiting for the perfect time, the perfect place because I feel that is nothing less than you deserve. I realize this is neither so... I hope you can forgive the impatient man kneeling before you."

He dropped to one knee and bestowed to you a ring; a slender band set with a dainty pearl, the epitome of elegance.

"'To see a world in a grain of sand. And a heaven in a wild flower, Hold infinity in the palm of your hand. And eternity in an hour.' _____, will you marry me?"

You didn't even need to think.

"Yes!" 

He smiled then, a grin so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled. You offered your hand, the cold all but forgotten, and he slipped the piece onto your finger. He stood up and the two of you kissed in between bouts of happy laughter.   
*******  
When you returned to the house, Vergil announced he was going to make a celebratory breakfast. The two of you emerged from the room arm in arm, jubilant and unwilling to part from one another just yet. You paused in front of the picture of you and V still hanging on the wall.

"Strange as it is, that's our first picture together," Vergil mused.

"The first of many I hope."

"Hmmm... I don't see why it shouldn't be," he kissed your forehead and the then you leaned happily against him. 

"So I take it congratulations are in order?" 

You whirled around to see Dante sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. You were certain he hadn't been there a moment ago... He stood and approached you, holding his magazine rolled up in his hand. 

"It's about time, Verge!" Dante tapped the top of his twin's head with the magazine before looking at you, "this guy's been carrying that ring around since you were still in the hospital!"

You smiled up at your now fiancé, not sure if your heart could get anymore full from the love you felt for him.

"Anyways, congratulations!" The brothers shared a warm embrace. Dante then turned his attentions towards you. He mussed the hair on top of your head, a quiet gesture and yet so caring.

"Welcome to the family, Sis."

You practically tackled him over with a hug.  
**********

The first person you decided to tell about your recent engagement was Nero. It was the natural choice; he was Vergil's son of course, your best friend and mentor, and after keeping him the dark about Dante and Vergil's return it seemed fitting that he be the first outside your household to learn of this most recent development. You ventured alone to break the news, wanting to approach Nero as just a friend one last time. Vergil was understanding and, secretly you thought, a little relieved. You knew he was worried about his son's potential reaction. You had your own private worries as well. Nero had always been incredibly supportive of your relationship but marriage was a different story. You didn't want the him to feel hurt or left behind or uncomfortable in any way; Nero had become your family first afterall.

When you had invited the young demon hunter out for lunch, he had happily obliged. Apparently, Kyrie had been extremely busy with The Order and Nico had been holing herself up for weeks on end designing a new Devil Breaker to be made from Thiriel's sword— the woman was a perfectionist through and through. She truly was a deadly artisan and the human world's very own Michiavelli. 

"Any idea what she's making?" You asked after taking a sip of water.

"Notta clue," he said through a bite of his sandwich, "from what I could see, kinda looked like a chainsaw though."

Mauling down demons with chainsaws? Classic. After another sip of water you finally felt ready to broach the subject you came to discuss.

"So, Nero... I have some news."

"All right, I'm all ears."

"Vergil and I... that is to say your _father_ and I... well, we're getting married." 

He beamed, the smile on his face bright enough to light a dark room. 

"That's great! Congratulations! I mean it, I'm happy for you!"

"Really?"

"Of course, 'really', you doofus!" He rolled his eyes and took a drink of his juice, his expression softening a bit, "besides, if you guys ever decide to become parents it'd be kinda nice to have a little brother or sister." 

His earnestness was so sweet it rendered him almost childlike. You couldn't help laughing.

"Tell you what, if that ever happens, just promise me you won't try to kill each other."

"Deal."

***********

After telling Nero, you were sure to tell your other friends and let's just say never had you heard the word 'congratulations' so much as you did that day. Later on in the week, Vergil had his own outing with Nero and when he returned he looked so happy it could have melted your heart. 

"Safe to say you had a good time?"

"Exceptionally so. Look at this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out an all too familiar pocket watch. 

"Holy crap! But wait... you guys didn't beat up the pawn shop owner or anything did you?"

Vergil gave you a stony look and you chuckled, getting a kick out of teasing your fiancé. 

"No," he continued, "but apparently Nero had heard about the watch from Dante and so he decided to pay the shop a visit. He did a few errands for the owner in exchange for the watch. He said to consider it an early wedding present."

You raised your brows, impressed. You knew the watch must have been attached to a hefty price tag so there must have been quite a bit of effort behind whatever errands the young hunter had performed. 

"I'm happy for you, he must have worked hard to get that back."

"That was precisely my thought," Vergil gave a small smile, the faintest hint of pride glimmering behind his eyes. 

"My ears are burning— somebody say my name earlier?" Dante emerged from hall, toweling his hair from his recent shower. 

"As if you don't already know, eavesdropper." Vergil shot him a cool glance as he stowed away his watch.

"Vergil! I'm hurt at such a completely and utterly true accusation!" He lazily flopped on the couch, stretching his arms behind his head. 

Any further banter was put to a temporary halt by the phone ringing. Your first call. 

"Hey, Vergil! Get that would ya? I just got comfortable." The veteran hunter slouched back in his seat as if to drive the point home.

Vergil scoffed but made no argument. As he made his way over to the phone you felt a stirring in your chest. Every trial and tribulation you had faced thus far culminated to this auspicious moment; it truly felt like the first day of the rest of your life. Vergil's hand lingered over the phone with just the slightest bit of hesitation before bringing the receiver to his ear and delivering the words he thought he'd never say:

"Devil May Cry."


End file.
